¿Amante?
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Una última noche de pasión luego de meses de separación. Mientras ambos estén solteros y sean conscientes de sus decisiones, no tiene nada de malo. Pero, ¿y si alguno no está siendo completamente honesto? ¿Qué pasa con aquel al que le mienten?
1. Introducción

**_Rated:_** Mature.

**_Género:_** Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Romance.

**_Palabras:_** aprox. 43000

**_Capítulos:_** Introducción+11+Epílogo

**_Aclaratorias: _**EWE. Post-Hogwarts. Quizás alguno que otro cambio _ligero_ en el canon de ciertos personajes (nada demasiado grave, lo prometo).

**_Advertencias: _**SLASH (Relación Hombre/Hombre. Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas). Depresión. Infidelidad. Problemas de confianza. Terapia. Miedo al compromiso.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del universo Harry Potter le pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y asociados. Los personajes que no puedan reconocer son de mi invención y me pertenecen. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y sólo gano paz interior por publicarla.

* * *

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

.

Lágrimas amargas rodaban silenciosamente por el rostro de aquel muchacho de desordenados cabellos azabache. Gemidos lastimeros salían de sus labios mientras el llanto no dejaba de brotar de su interior, mientras el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos. Una verdad tan pesada como el plomo aprisionaba sus pulmones haciéndole perder todo el aire, llenándolo de infinita desolación.

Abrazado a sus rodillas y con la cabeza sobre ellas, el chico intentaba desesperadamente contener los espasmos que le atacaban. Oleadas de dolor carcomían lentamente su cuerpo, enviando a sus ojos color esmeralda mares de lágrimas imposibles de contener.

—_Si sólo lo hubiese sabido… Si sólo-_

Y lentamente, el muchacho se acurrucó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.


	2. La historia que nadie contó

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_On the first page of our story_

_the future seemed so bright,_

_then this thing turned out so evil._

_I don't know why I'm still surprised._

**_Love the way you lie - Rihanna (piano version)_**

.

**1**

**LA HISTORIA QUE NADIE CONTÓ**

.

Harry despertó ese sábado sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Las sábanas de seda parecían no querer dejarle ir, así que se acurrucó de nuevo entre ellas mientras hechizaba el despertador para retrasar la alarma otros diez minutos.

Giró sobre su costado un puñado de veces más antes de concluir que el cansancio realmente le había abandonado.

Se levantó y desperezó. Se duchó, vistió y apuró su desayuno. La misma rutina de los últimos meses, sin cambios, sin alteraciones; sin eventualidades. La rutina a veces llega a ser reconfortante cuando intentas llenar un vacío del tamaño de una parte de tu vida.

Ese sábado, como cada sábado, a Harry le tocaban rondas matutinas en el Cuartel, rellenando papeleo, recibiendo memos y básicamente dejando el tiempo pasar para hacer su fin de semana un poco más llevadero. Sentarse tras su escritorio, pluma en mano, a describir los avances y reportes de los casos semanales resultaba extrañamente tranquilizador.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, algunos sábados le era imposible quedarse en su oficina todo el día. En lugar de eso, Harry tenía a asistir a la Academia de Aurores para impartir la cátedra de _Hechizos de Protección Nivel Avanzado_, de la cual era el profesor titular. Ser el niño-que-vivió-y-venció y, entre otras cosas, haber aprendido a conjurar un patronus corpóreo a la edad de trece años hacían de Harry el candidato ideal, y el chico lo habría hecho de buena gana, de no ser porque en la Academia había un alumno en especial al que Harry no era capaz de ver sin sentirse repentinamente enfermo del estómago:

Seamus Finnigan. Su ex.

La relación entre ambos comenzó cuando Harry y sus amigos decidieron regresar a Hogwarts para estudiar el séptimo curso. Seamus, a pesar de haber cursado el séptimo durante la dirección del profesor Snape, decidió que lo mejor era volver al Colegio y recibir la educación que durante la Segunda Guerra no se le dio. Así como él, muchos otros decidieron repetir sus años escolares con la esperanza de recuperar parte de lo que les había sido arrebatado.

Seamus y Harry se hicieron muy cercanos de la noche a la mañana, y luego de un breve periodo de reconocimiento y posterior aceptación, decidieron comenzar a salir. Si algo les había dejado la Guerra eran ganas de vivir al máximo, y al cabo de poco tiempo terminaron siendo una de las parejas más aceptadas, reconocidas, y felices de todo el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, no siempre lo que _parece_ es lo que realmente _es_.

Después de los primeros meses, la pareja comenzó a tener fuertes discusiones que terminaban en reconciliaciones tormentosas de las cuales solamente ellos y sus amigos más cercanos tenían conocimiento. Para el ojo público eran la pareja perfecta, pero internamente la luna de miel jamás regresó. A pesar de eso, un profundo amor por Seamus se arraigó dentro Harry desde el primer beso, y de allí en adelante su corazón en pleno lo dejó en manos de quien él pensó sería su primer, único, y verdadero compañero de vida.

Terminó el colegio y a Harry le fue ofrecida una plaza en la Academia de Aurores, oportunidad que aceptó de inmediato. Seamus, en cambio, había decidido ser Sanador, por lo que comenzó con sus aplicaciones en la Facultad de Sanadores de Londres. Su relación seguía igual de disfuncional que en el colegio, pero el profundo sentimiento que les unía les hacía aferrarse el uno al otro, convencidos de que al final el _amor_ les ayudaría a superar todos los obstáculos.

Harry se mudó a Grimmauld Place mientras Seamus seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres, hasta que una noche, luego de una fuerte pelea con su autoritaria madre, Seamus se trasladó a casa de su pareja por no tener a donde ir. A partir de allí comenzaron a vivir juntos. Tenían dos años de relación.

Harry mejoraba cada vez más en la Academia, adelantando a casi todos sus compañeros hasta convertirse en el auror más joven de los últimos cincuenta años. Seamus, en cambio, iba en declive. Las calificaciones de su primer año en la Facultad resultaron ser demasiado bajas, impidiéndole avanzar y obligándole a trabajar como mesero en el Caldero Chorreante mientras decidía qué otra meta quería perseguir. El chico contó con el apoyo incondicional de Harry, pero los problemas no se hicieron esperar.

Peleas, rompimientos, reconciliaciones, y más peleas. Así era la vida en Grimmauld Place, del cual el inquilino más reciente iba y venía prácticamente cada par de meses, pues los rompimientos venían acompañados por mudanzas aparatosas a través de la red flu.

Así pasaron casi dos años más, durante los cuales Harry descubrió que _su_ _Seamus_ no le era del todo fiel.

Los pequeños deslices de Seamus eran cada vez más evidentes, y Harry, quien lo amaba con todo el corazón, decidió hacer como que nada pasaba. Todo para conservar el poco de felicidad que le proporcionaban las caricias intermitentes de su amado. Todo para conservarle.

Con ayuda de Harry, Seamus logró ingresar en la Academia, pues había una vacante y, siendo el recomendado de Harry Potter, todas las puertas estaban abiertas. Esto no hizo más que alejarlos el uno del otro, pues el Harry que no estaba constantemente preocupado por ataques de magos oscuros resultó ser muy buen estudiante, y Seamus se sentía levemente opacado por la sombra de su pareja. Esto, sumado a los cada vez más constantes desplantes y deslices de Seamus, hicieron mella en la relación.

Una fatídica noche, luego de más de cinco años de relación y al final de una gran pelea por el descubrimiento de un nuevo _affaire_ de Seamus, este decidió irse de nuevo de Grimmauld Place, y Harry decidió que no le buscaría. Le dolía el alma de tantos engaños y quería ser por una vez el que decidiera que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como habían quedado.

Mantenerse alejado, eso era lo que le funcionaba. Mantener ocupada su mente para evitar darle vueltas innecesarias al asunto. Libros, casos, papeleo, salidas con amigos; todo le ayudaba a Harry a superar poco a poco su ruptura con el que alguna vez pensó era _el amor de su vida_.

El único fallo en el plan de Harry resultaban ser sus viajes obligatorios a la Academia, donde constantemente se topaba con Seamus lo quisiera o no lo quisiera.

Cuando esto ocurría, sus sentimientos le jugaban malas pasadas y hacían que el hoyo en su pecho escociera de manera escasamente soportable. Apenas tres meses habían pasado desde su separación, y su corazón no estaba para nada recuperado.

Esa tarde de sábado era tarde de clases.

Harry recogió sus cosas del escritorio y partió rumbo a la Academia, ubicada a un par de calles del Ministerio, en un edificio mágico camuflado. Como cada día de clases, Harry rogaba a todas las deidades que le impidieran toparse con Seamus, pues sabía de primera mano que las consecuencias de esos encuentros siempre le dejaban, por lo mínimo, un mal sabor de boca.

De alguna manera, el muchacho logró llegar a su salón del segundo piso sin percances.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —saludó, dirigiéndose al grupo de alumnos frente a él—. Saquen su guía de estudio y ábranla en la página 394.

Y dio comienzo a la clase. Una clase teórica, seguida de pequeñas prácticas. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—Crowley, cuida tu derecha. Singer, levanta más la varita. Necesitan ponerle emoción, chicos. La energía lo es todo cuando tratas de defenderte de un ataque frontal. Si no aprenden con esta práctica, tendré que hacerles una prueba escrita para la próxima semana.

Un murmullo generalizado se escuchó en el salón, seguido de un aumento palpable en el desempeño de los estudiantes. A nadie le gustaban los exámenes teóricos de Harry. Ni siquiera al mismo Harry.

Minutos más tarde alguien abrió la puerta del salón de prácticas, haciendo que Harry se girara.

—Con permis- _Harry-_

Una cabeza color arena asomó a través de la puerta. Seamus Finnigan le observaba desde el lugar con cara de no saber qué hacer, mientras Harry hacía todo lo posible por controlar su respiración y modular el tono de voz.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Una pregunta rápida y seca, para obtener una rápida respuesta.

—Disculpa… ¿De casualidad sabrás dónde está Weasley? Llevo un rato buscándole y pues-

—No lo sé —cortó Harry—. La última vez que lo vi estaba por las aulas de planta baja. Si quieres búscale por allí.

—Está bien... Gracias —y se fue.

_¿A qué demonios vino?,_ pensó Harry, sin poder darle más vueltas al asunto porque su clase aguardaba.

...

El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin ningún herido y ciertamente sin necesidad de hacer alguna prueba teórica. Sin embargo, el hoyo en el pecho de Harry había comenzado a quemar, amenazando con tumbar la fachada de calma que el chico intentaba proyectar.

Al terminar, Harry bajó hasta el vestíbulo. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible, poner distancia entre él y el objeto de sus pesadillas. Al salir del ascensor se encontró frente a frente con Ron, que estaba esperándole para ir a cenar en La Madriguera.

— ¿Qué tal, compañero?

—Todo bien, ya sabes —mintió.

Ron le sonrió, comenzando a caminar junto a él. Harry sonrió de vuelta, librando una batalla contra su innata - y a veces impertinente - curiosidad. Un par de pasos fuera de las puertas dobles, y su curiosidad ganó la batalla.

Se pateó mentalmente. Sabía que ese tipo de preguntas jamás traían nada bueno para él.

— ¿Dónde estabas hace una hora? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar casual para no levantar sospechas.

—Pues esperándote en el vestíbulo ¿Por qué?

Una punzada de advertencia cruzó el pecho de Harry. Decidió ignorarla.

—Seamus interrumpió mi clase para preguntar por ti —comentó con fingida indiferencia—. Tal vez ahora aparte de mal estudiante, es ciego. Si pasó por el vestíbulo, debió haberte visto.

El rostro de Ron adoptó una expresión de profundo desagrado, y Harry casi deseó no haber comentado nada.

—Ese imbécil…—masculló, por lo bajo— ¡Si lo vi pasar hacia las escaleras! Y estoy casi seguro de que él también me vio ¿Es idiota o qué? —Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron continuó— ¿Qué demonios tiene que buscar contigo? ¿Fastidiarte la tarde? Ya está con alguien más, ¿qué acaso no es suficiente?

La frase de Ron resonó en la mente de Harry como una campanada. Haciendo eco, repitiéndose en cada manera posible. Lejana, extraña, irrefutable.

_Ya está con alguien más, ¿qué acaso no es suficiente?_

El hoyo en su pecho dio una punzada especialmente aguda, un nudo se apretó en su garganta haciéndole toser un par de veces. Su apetito se había esfumado por completo, al igual que los últimos rastros de su ánimo.

Caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la barrera mágica que rodeaba la Academia, viraron en un callejón solitario y se aparecieron dentro de los terrenos de La Madriguera. Hermione los recibió con un abrazo tan pronto entraron en la cocina y la señora Weasley conjuró dos asientos al final de la gran mesa dónde todos los demás ya se encontraban esperándoles.

Luego de una suculenta cena, de la cual Harry apenas probó bocado, el chico se excusó alegando estar exhausto por haber trabajado todo el día. Caminó hasta el jardín y se apareció en su casa de Grimmauld Place, agradeciendo internamente por tener un lugar donde poder estar solo.

...

_Ya está con alguien más… Ya está con alguien más…_

La frase le atormentaba desde el fondo de su mente, impidiéndole pensar en nada más desde que llegara a su casa. No era tan tonto como para pensar que su ex le estaría esperando, mucho menos creía que Seamus hubiese guardado alguna clase de duelo por su pasada relación. Pero nunca se planteó seriamente qué sentir el día que se enterara de que su antiguo novio, al cual aún no olvidaba por completo, ya había rehecho su vida.

_¿Será cierto? ¿Me habrá olvidado ya?, _pensaba, recostado boca arriba sobre su cama. _Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas, _respondía una vocecilla en su cerebro.

Se le había metido en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que preguntárselo personalmente sería lo mejor, para salir de dudas y acabar con cualquier esperanza que quedara en su corazón, o en cualquier otra parte de su sistema. Varias veces se levantó de la cama para tomar su móvil y marcar el número que conocía de memoria aún sin tenerlo en la lista de contactos, pero luego cambiaba de parecer, dejaba el teléfono a un lado y sumergía la despeinada cabeza entre sus almohadas de plumas. Así estuvo por varias horas, hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

...

Así pasaron varios días, escribiendo mensajes de texto que luego borraba, auto convenciéndose de que lo único que le había devuelto un poco las ganas de vivir era hacer como que su ex no existía. Y todo estaba resultando bien, excepto por un terrible malestar general que a la final le hizo caer en cama.

Cuando por fin decidió que morirse por causas desconocidas no estaba en sus planes, solicitó vía lechuza un sanador de San Mungo a domicilio.

Dejó abierta la red flu, indicándole a Biny, su elfo doméstico, que en cuanto el sanador llegara le hiciera pasar hasta su habitación, y luego de media hora una aterciopelada voz llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Señor Potter, ¿puedo pasar?

Aquella voz se le hacía realmente familiar a Harry, quien estaba completamente seguro de haberla escuchado muchas veces en el pasado. Pero en su estado actual, forzar sus neuronas cerebrales hasta dar con el recuerdo correcto era lo que menos quería hacer.

—Sí, sí. Pase, por favor.

La puerta se abrió y la voz adquirió un rostro, un rostro cuyo portador resultó ser un rubio platinado inmaculadamente vestido de blanco. Sus ojos color acero recorrieron por completo la habitación hasta posarse en la cama, donde Harry yacía en pijamas y con una pinta de los mil demonios. Era Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

_De todos los sanadores, me mandan al único que puede hacerme sentir peor, _pensó Harry irremediablemente, mientras veía a Draco acercarse con una sonrisilla en los labios. Harry se incorporó en la cama y alisó un poco la sábana, en un intento por salvar la dignidad que le quedaba.

—Buen día, señor Potter —saludó Draco, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la cama y colocaba un maletín negro sobre la mesita de noche—. Si que tiene mala pinta hoy.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Si viniste sólo para burlarte te advierto que…—pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, pues tan débil estaba que todo comenzó a darle vueltas y casi se va de bruces contra sus propias rodillas.

Casi de inmediato, unos fuertes brazos le retuvieron y le ayudaron a recostarse suavemente.

—_Shhhh_, Potter, no te alteres. Recuéstate y deja de ser tan Gryffindor por un instante, ¿quieres? No vine a burlarme de ti. Soy sanador ahora y mi deber es ayudarte, por más que seas mi _archirrival_ de cuando éramos niños. Y si no quieres que te lance un imperio será mejor que colabores y me dejes hacer mi trabajo —sentenció, sentándose de nuevo y acercándose más a la cama.

Acercó su mano al rostro de Harry y le tocó la frente, mientras observaba con atención un artefacto extraño, parecido a un reloj de bolsillo, que colgaba de su túnica de sanador.

—Aparentemente no tienes fiebre de dragón. Veamos qué es lo que sí tienes.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Malfoy utilizó todos y cada uno de los chismes mágicos acomodados limpiamente dentro de su maletín, para dar con la causa de la enfermedad de Harry. Uno tras otro, los males mágicos eran descartados por el sanador, quien lo anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta. Harry, por su parte, notó que en ningún momento había recibido comentarios mordaces ni burlas de ninguna especie. Al parecer Malfoy estaba haciendo su trabajo como debía ser.

—Bueno Potter, creo que ya sé lo que tienes —declaró al fin, con gesto serio.

—Te escucho.

—Pues tienes un serio caso de estrés, y una ligera baja en las defensas. Los muggles lo llaman anemia. No morirás hoy, Potter, no en mi guardia —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego continuó— ¿Has vivido últimamente alguna experiencia que te causara estrés?

Harry inmediatamente pensó en el episodio con Seamus y en el comentario de Ron, pero no dijo nada.

—Muy bien, entiendo que no quieras decírmelo justamente _a mí_, pero soy tu sanador ahora y tengo que entregar un reporte ¿Algo que sí quieras decirme?

Harry se lo pensó un momento, hasta decidir que lo mejor era decir algo, cualquier cosa, pues estaba seguro de que no se libraría de Malfoy en todo el día si elegía permanecer callado.

—Ehm… Sí. Sí estuve un poco presionado últimamente, la verdad. Y tampoco he estado comiendo ni durmiendo muy bien.

—Pues allí está. Misterio resuelto —señaló Malfoy, juntando las manos—. No voy a pretender que no me gustaría verte caer muerto de repente, Potter, pero si vas a morir que sea dignamente. No por una simple anemia. Te recetaré pociones vitamínicas y mucho descanso. También necesitas una adecuada alimentación, pero asumo que la dieta debo dejársela a tu elfo doméstico —continuó mientras escribía algo en un pergamino con el sello de San Mungo—. Aquí tienes, una toma al día durante una semana. Te dejaré las pociones aquí en la mesita, y confiaré en que te las tomes como niño bueno. A menos que quieras que venga de nuevo a tu casa, y te lance un crucio por ser mal paciente.

—Gracias, sanador Malfoy —alcanzó a decir Harry, al tiempo que el otro hombre se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—No hay de qué, Potter. Cuídate —y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

...

Un par de días después, Harry se sentía mucho mejor. El tratamiento de pociones vitamínicas, dieta sana y descanso del sanador Malfoy había resultado ser justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Aún así, en su cabeza seguía rondando la misma idea: _Saber es mejor que no saber._

Una tarde, justo una semana después de la visita de Malfoy, Harry decidió que no sería más un cobarde, y que así como había enfrentado cosas inimaginables en el pasado, en el presente también podría afrontar cualquier cosa. Tal vez así su herida terminaría de sanar, y estaría listo para pasar la página. Tal vez, saber que su ex novio ya lo había superado sería el escalón final de su nefasta relación amorosa.

Tomó su móvil y tecleó un mensaje, escribió el número de remitente y lo leyó por un par de minutos, meditando cada palabra y lo que esto significaría.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sus manos estaban heladas de puro terror, pero respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y oprimió enviar.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

*¿Por qué Harry tiene un elfo doméstico llamado Biny, y no a Kreacher? Kreacher demostró su lealtad en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero dada su pasada relación, Harry decidió permitirle quedarse en el Colegio con los demás elfos. Biny fue rescatado por Hermione en su primera redada como activista del Movimiento de Rescate De Elfos Domésticos Maltratados (derivado del P.E.D.D.O.), en el cual Harry la ayudó. El elfo se encontraba en condiciones infrahumanas en una casa de ex mortífagos demasiado viejos para reunirse con su Lord en la segunda Guerra Mágica. El chico y el elfo hicieron un vínculo muy fuerte, pues Harry fue el que lo rescató, en cierto modo movido por el recuerdo de su amigo Dobby. Hermione y Harry liberaron a Biny de sus ataduras con la familia de mortífagos, gracias a magia muy antigua que Hermione consiguió en la biblioteca del ministerio. Sin embargo, el elfo decidió quedarse con Harry. Harry le paga un salario, y Biny es libre de irse cuando quiera. Los ojos de Biny son exactamente del mismo color que los de Dobby, y también disfruta mucho de usar prendas coloridas.

*Como se pueden dar cuenta, en mi mundo mágico hay teléfonos celulares. Un mago con fascinación por todo lo muggle descubrió la manera de hacer funcionar dichos aparatitos a pesar de la estática mágica, y ahora los magos pueden estar conectados de una manera más rápida y eficiente. Claro que aún se utilizan las lechuzas y otros medios de comunicación mágica, pero para cosas simples como preguntar "¿Quieres pescado con patatas fritas para la cena?", los magos jóvenes prefieren usar mensajes de texto y llamadas.

* * *

_**Notas**** finales:**_ Primero que nada ¡Estoy viva! Estaba un poco desaparecida, y la razón es este fic. Un fic que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo, y en el que llevo invertido corazón y medio.

Antes que lo pregunten, el fic es un Drarry (tardío, pero Drarry al fin y al cabo). Si tienen alguna duda, son libres de hacérmelas llegar en forma de review. Las estaré esperando junto con sus opiniones. Por cierto, les recuerdo que el fic está completamente escrito, así que pueden invertirse en él todo lo que quieran.

Publicaré cada lunes, tal y como el día en que nació esta historia, así que nos leemos el próximo lunes.

Un abrazo,

_Maye._


	3. Conversaciones

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_I've been crushed, beaten down,_

_still I'm hopelessly in love._

**_My heart is refusing me - Loreen_**

.

**2**

**CONVERSACIONES**

.

_"__Buenas tardes, Harry. Yo estoy muy bien, y espero que tú también. Claro que puedes preguntar."_

Harry estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con el teléfono móvil en una mano, y despeinando su cabello distraídamente con la otra.

Había leído el mensaje de Seamus unas veinte veces, sin saber qué hacer y con el corazón acelerado. Imaginar que del otro lado de la invisible línea telefónica se encontraba su ex novio leyendo su mensaje y esperando una respuesta se le antojaba lo más extraño de los últimos días, y eso considerando que Draco Malfoy le había visitado en su habitación.

Tomó valor y decidió que luego se preocuparía de las consecuencias. Comenzó a escribir.

"Buenas tardes. Disculpa mis malos modales. No sabía si responderías."

_"__No necesitas disculparte ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"_

"Necesito que respondas con claridad y sin rodeos. Luego de esto, ya no te molestaré más."

Después de ese mensaje, el cual Harry releyó varias veces antes de enviar, pasaron varios minutos sin una respuesta. Finalmente, el móvil vibró.

_"__Tú no me molestas, Harry. Y trataré de ser honesto. Pregunta lo que quieras."_

Harry repasó el mensaje una y otra vez, sin realmente leerlo. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza y sus dedos no respondían como debían. Sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas, y el corazón resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos.

Nervioso como estaba, no se atrevió a seguir respondiendo, así que metió su teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y se dirigió escaleras abajo, a la cocina, a prepararse un sándwich o una cena completa, cualquier cosa que le distrajera de su penosa situación.

...

Pasadas un par de horas, y luego de haber preparado sándwiches, galletas, chocolate caliente, té con leche, verduras al vapor e incluso un estofado, Harry aún no se decidía a responder el mensaje.

Luego de probar apenas un poco de cada preparación, el auror hechizó la comida sobrante con un encantamiento conservante, empacó todo dentro de una cesta e hizo que Biny la llevara a casa de Ron y Hermione, junto con una nota.

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y desapareció con un sonido de látigo. Harry lo vio desaparecer, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para recostarse en la cama. Una vez allí, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido durante varios segundos. Finalmente, abrió de nuevo el mensaje de Seamus, respiró profundo y escribió:

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero es algo que necesito saber. Aquí va: En estos meses que hemos estado separados ¿Has estado o estuviste en alguna relación?"

Los dedos de Harry temblaban levemente y su mente seguía diciendo que todo eso era un error, pero su corazón necesitaba una respuesta, para bien o para mal, pero necesitaba _saber_.

Varios minutos pasaron y la respuesta no llegaba, así que decidió tomar una siesta. Las siestas siempre le ayudaban cuando necesitaba calmarse y acallar sus pensamientos.

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche, se acomodó entre los suaves pliegues de su cama adoselada, y relajó su mente hasta conciliar el sueño.

Soñó que caminaba por una calle abarrotada de gente, solitario y sin rumbo fijo. Un momento después escuchó que alguien le llamaba por su nombre, y al volverse se topó de frente con un sonreído Seamus, del brazo de un hombre cuyo rostro Harry no podía ver, pero que le tendía una mano para conocerle. _"Él es el nuevo amor de mi vida, Harry,"_ decía Seamus, mientras Harry sentía como el hoyo de su pecho le impedía respirar. Un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos e instantes después le hizo despertarse de su siesta, empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada.

El extraño zumbido había resultado ser el vibrar del teléfono móvil contra la madera de la mesita, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Harry se incorporó, enjugándose los ojos y pasando los dedos descuidadamente por la rebelde mata de pelo azabache. Respiró varias veces en un intento por calmar sus pulsaciones, y cuando lo consiguió cogió el móvil de la mesita.

_"__Sí. Estuve en una relación."_

De repente, Harry sintió que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido a su alrededor, sensación que le mareaba y enfurecía a partes iguales ¿Cómo era posible que la simple confirmación de algo que era completamente lógico que ocurriese le provocara tantas reacciones a la vez?

_Así que ya me olvidó,_ pensó sin poder evitarlo, mientras una lágrima rebelde recorría una de sus mejillas. La secó con rudeza, utilizando el dorso de su mano libre, y decidió que lo mejor sería responder una última vez, para así dar por terminada la conversación.

"Me alegra que me superaras tan rápido. No diré que no lo imaginaba, pero quería saberlo de tu propia mano. Gracias por la honestidad. Ya no te molestaré mas."

Oprimió enviar mientras más lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Ya no podía contenerlas, así que las dejó salir. Una tras otra rodaban dibujando caminos de humedad por su rostro, mientras su mente proyectaba imágenes dolorosas de su reciente pasado, momentos felices con el hombre al cual aún amaba y que hasta hace unos minutos pensó que aún le amaba de vuelta. Se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y abrazó una de sus almohadas, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan su sedosa cubierta.

Luego de un rato, cuando el mar de llanto pareció haberse calmado y sus párpados se sentían pesados, algo le despertó de su letargo. Un zumbido inconfundible se escuchaba: Alguien le había escrito al móvil otra vez.

_ "__No eres una molestia. Honestamente, eres todo lo contrario."_

_"__Y ahora que ya sabes lo que querías saber, me gustaría pedirte que ya no me ignoraras."_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Un mal presentimiento. Pero Seamus le estaba escribiendo a pesar de que él había dado por terminada la conversación, y eso sí que no sabía cómo ignorarlo. Su mente decía _No lo hagas,_ pero sus dedos eran más veloces.

"Te ignoro porque es la manera más fácil que conozco de dejar el pasado detrás. No todos tenemos tu admirable capacidad de superar las cosas."

_"__No digas eso. Si es por lo que dije antes, eso pasó de improviso. No lo vi venir, y tampoco lo planee. Incluso le conocí después de habernos separado."_

"Tu historia de amor no podría interesarme menos. Lo que hagas con tu vida es tu problema. Y así como tú pudiste superarme tan rápido, espero yo también poder hacerlo mismo. Adiós."

_"__La cuestión es…."_

_"…__que yo no te he superado, Harry."_

El teléfono móvil resbaló de las manos del auror, cayendo suavemente sobre el colchón _¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso luego de confesar que tuvo otra relación? ¿Acaso cree que soy tan idiota?_

"No me lo tomes a mal, Seamus, pero eso suena a mentira considerando lo que me acabas de decir."

_"__Estuve con otra persona, pero no te olvidé. Tú sigues siendo muy importante para mí y por eso no me gusta que me ignores."_

"A mí no me gustaban muchas cosas, e igual las recibí."

_"__Tienes razón. Fui un estúpido, y me porte muy mal contigo. Tengo tanto que agradecerte, y tanto que disculparme. Lo siento."_

"Ya no vale la pena. Lo hecho ya está hecho."

_"__Nunca es tarde, Harry."_

"Si que lo es. Respóndeme una cosa ¿Te acostaste con esa persona? No soy tan tonto como para pensar que no lo hiciste, pero quiero que seas hombre y me lo digas."

_"__No lo negaré, lo hice."_

Una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Un sentimiento desagradable en la boca del estómago. Desolación.

"Ahí lo tienes. Si mi recuerdo no logró ni siquiera que la mantuvieras dentro de tus pantalones, no veo de qué otra cosa pueda servir."

_"__Ya sé que no suena lógico y que no tienes por qué creerme, pero es cierto. Las cosas pasaron solas, pero nunca te olvidé. Incluso, últimamente, te recordaba más y más. Y no quiero perderte ahora."_

_¿Qué pretende?, _pensó Harry mirando ausentemente hacia la pantallita de brillo azulado ¿Disculparse a esas alturas? ¿Decir que aún no le había superado? Todo le daba a Harry un mal presentimiento, pero algo le impulsaba a seguir, por más que intentara evitarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Finnigan? ¿Por qué ahora?"

_"__Pensé en escribirte y contactarte varias veces, pero te veías tan tranquilo que no quise molestarte más de lo que lo he hecho todos estos años. Ahora que tú lo haces, aprovecho la oportunidad para intentar arreglar lo que dañé."_

"Fueron tus mentiras las que me llevaron a ignorarte."

_"__Lo sé, me porte muy mal, y lo siento muchísimo. Pero aun podemos intentar ser algo más que desconocidos. Claro, siempre que tú lo quieras así."_

"Si hubiera la posibilidad de ser amigos, por supuesto que yo lo intentaría. Pero no creo que tú sepas cómo ser mi amigo. Nunca fuimos amigos en realidad."

_"__Déjame al menos intentarlo."_

"No entiendo cómo demonios podría 'intentarse' una amistad, y justo ahora estoy demasiado cansado como para averiguarlo. Quizás otro día. Buenas noches."

_"__Que duermas bien, Harry Potter."_

Todas las células de su cuerpo le decían que algo estaba mal, pero Harry, como buen ex-Gryffindor, decidió seguir a su corazón. Si había oportunidad de no perder por completo eso tan especial que había sentido por su ex novio, él quería intentarlo.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Harry se dejó caer sobre sus sábanas de seda, y abrazando una de las almohadas se quedó profundamente dormido.

...

Harry se levantó temprano ese día, casi una hora antes de que su despertador se activara. Por un pequeño segundo, su somnolencia le impidió recordar la extraña conversación de la noche anterior, pero al espabilar, su mente voló, y su mano cogió el móvil con rapidez.

_¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?, _pensó, abriendo la conversación para leerla con detenimiento.

Terminó de leer y dejó a un lado su teléfono, bajó de la cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Necesitaba pensar, y una ducha caliente sería de mucha ayuda.

_"__Sí. Estuve en una relación."_

_"…__no te he superado, Harry."_

_"…__no quiero perderte ahora."_

_"__Déjame al menos intentarlo."_

_"__Que duermas bien, Harry Potter."_

La duda se apoderaba ahora de su interior, y el hoyo en su pecho amenazaba con tragarle vivo _¿De verdad quiero tener algo que ver con Seamus? Después de tanto dolor ¿Realmente quiero ser su amigo?_

Harry terminó de ducharse, secó su cabello con una toalla y comenzó a vestirse para trabajar. El despertador sonó al fin, y Harry lo apagó con un movimiento de varita. Se miró al espejo, y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados con suaves ojeras, y a decir verdad estaba un poco delgado producto de su reciente anemia.

_Si sanador Malfoy me viera, me freiría con crucios, _pensó el chico, un tanto divertido, mientras salía de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

...

—Buen día, señor Potter. Qué bueno verle de nuevo. Espero que ya se sienta mejor.

—Buen día, Myrthle. Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias ¿Hay algún mensaje para mí?

—Hay varios expedientes que debe revisar, los coloqué sobre su escritorio. También necesito que firme algunos papeles para el informe del caso de Yorkshire del mes pasado, igualmente los encontrará sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sólo la correspondencia de estos días. Están en el cajón derecho, como siempre, señor. Hay varias cartas y sobres, y un pequeño paquete.

—Gracias, Myrthle, mi vida sería un desastre sin ti.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se despidió de su secretaria y se dirigió a la oficina compartida con otros dos aurores.

Franklin Bash, Patch Noland y él estaban a cargo de la _División de Fuerzas Especiales_ del Cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio. Se encargaban de casos peligrosos, aquellos en los que sólo podían participar los más expertos Aurores e Inefables de Londres.

Harry se dirigió a su escritorio, ordenado y limpio pero con varios expedientes y carpetas coronando el tope. Esta sería seguramente una tranquila mañana de trabajo de oficina, lo cual era perfecto, pues el auror aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas por completo.

Tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y abrió el cajón de la correspondencia, encontrando varios fajos de cartas y un pequeño paquete marrón con el sello de San Mungo. Extrañado, Harry vació el contenido del cajón sobre el escritorio y revisó una por una las cartas hasta dar con alguna que tuviera el mismo sello. Al final la consiguió, y el remitente era nada más y nada menos que su némesis de la infancia. Rasgó el pergamino y leyó:

_Potter,_

_Primero que nada, ¡no te hagas ilusiones! Esto no es una carta de amor, así que puedes dejar de suspirar en este instante._

_Te escribo para preguntar por tu estado de salud, y para pedirte un favor. Como sabes, soy sanador, pero actualmente me encuentro haciendo especialidad en _Psicomagia Terapéutica_. Para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda, estoy estudiando para ser un _Psicomago_._

_"__¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" dirás. Te lo explicaré: Mi tesis tiene como tema principal las enfermedades mágicas y muggles que son generadas a raíz de situaciones de estrés. Yo pienso que nuestra mente y nuestro cuerpo están conectados, por eso cuando nuestra mente se encuentra agitada, nuestro cuerpo reacciona y las enfermedades aparecen._

_Sé que lo más probable es que no hayas entendido ni media palabra de lo anterior, pero eso es francamente irrelevante. Lo que sí quiero que entiendas es que necesito de tu colaboración para mi tesis. Necesito hacerte un seguimiento, tanto medimágico como psicomágico, por un par de meses. Es decir, necesito hacerle seguimiento a tu estado de salud física y a tu estado de salud mental. Para ello, necesitaría que vinieras a mi consultorio privado dos veces por semana durante 8 semanas._

_Honestamente preferiría pedirle un favor a un trol de la montaña que a ti, Potter, pero tu condición actual te hace el candidato ideal para mis propósitos, y un Malfoy sabe cuando aprovechar una oportunidad. Si estás dispuesto a colaborar conmigo, envíame una lechuza confirmando tu participación y yo me encargaré de enviarte la dirección de mi consultorio y la fecha de la primera cita._

_Saludos,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_P.D.: Te envío un paquete con algunos viales de poción vitamínica. Si aceptas, necesitaré que tomes uno por día, hasta el día de nuestra cita._

Harry dejó a un lado la carta de Malfoy, y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Lo abrió y descubrió varios viales de poción aceitosa de color dorado que olían como a jarabe muggle para la tos. Los colocó de nuevo dentro de la cajita, tomó pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a responder:

_Malfoy,_

_Gracias por considerarme un excelente conejillo de indias para tus propósitos. La verdad no esperaba menos de ti. Aun así estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero solo como agradecimiento por haber curado mi anemia._

_Tomaré los viales a partir de hoy, así que espero tu respuesta para concertar la cita._

_Cuídate,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.D.: Si me salen forúnculos por culpa de tus viales, te asesinaré con mis propias manos._

Harry entregó la carta a su secretaria, con instrucciones de ser enviada inmediatamente al sanador, para luego regresar a su escritorio y sacar uno de los viales que le habían sido entregados. Lo movió varias veces entre sus dedos, viendo caer el espeso líquido de un lado a otro del pequeño recipiente. Lo destapó y comprobó que el olor le resultaba vagamente familiar, recordándole aquellas visitas al médico muggle cuando su primo Dudley se encontraba enfermo por alguna cosa que había comido.

Luego de una última mirada evaluativa, vació todo el contenido dentro de su boca y lo tragó de un tirón. La textura era aceitosa, pero no desagradable, aunque el sabor era extrañamente dulzón, con un ligero toque cítrico.

—No estuvo tan mal —se dijo, mientras se levantaba en busca de un vaso con agua para mitigar la sensación dulzona en la garganta. Guardó los viales restantes en su maletín y continuó leyendo la correspondencia atrasada.

Había varias cartas de agradecimiento de personas a las que había ayudado en alguno de sus casos. También cartas de sus alumnos, preguntando acerca de hechizos para tal y cual propósito. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, a excepción de un pequeño sobre verde esmeralda que no llevaba remitente. Escrito en letras plateadas sólo se leía: _Para Harry Potter._

—Eh, Myrthle —gritó en dirección a la puerta de la oficina— ¿Quién trajo este sobre verde? No parece tener remitente.

—Lo trajo un muchacho esta mañana, antes de que usted llegara —respondió la mujer, desde su escritorio—. El señor Noland lo inspeccionó con su varita antes de irse a hacer sus rondas, pero no encontró nada, así que lo dejamos en su escritorio, señor.

—Oh… Está bien, cariño. Gracias —terminó Harry, mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos y lo destapaba con la ayuda de un abrecartas.

Por el peso, parecía vacío, pero al abrirlo y voltear su contenido encima el escritorio, dos rectángulos de pergamino grueso cayeron suavemente. Harry tomó uno de ellos y lo leyó: Eran pases de cortesía para la pre-inauguración de un nuevo museo del Quidditch en Londres, esa misma noche.

Harry tomó los pases, atónito. Había querido ir desde que se enteró de su apertura, en uno de los nuevos centros mágicos de Londres, pero con su reciente enfermedad no había tenido el tiempo de conseguirlos. Ahora frente a él se encontraban dos pases exclusivos para la pre-inauguración del museo, los cuales le permitirían ser una de las primeras personas en visitarlo.

Revisó de nuevo el sobre, encontrando dentro de él una pequeña nota cuya letra apretada y desigual le resultó demasiado familiar.

_Harry, _

_Sé lo mucho que amas el Quidditch, e imagino que con tanto ajetreo en tu vida no habrás podido conseguir las entradas para visitar el museo. Tuve que cobrar algunos favores, pero al final valió la pena: Dos pases exclusivos para la pre-apertura. Había pensado en darte solo uno e invitarte a ir conmigo, pero no quiero imponerte nada, así que decidí dártelos y dejar que vayas con quien quieras. Mereces un descanso. Después me contarás como te fue._

_Que estés muy bien,_

_Seamus._

_P.D.: Así es como yo "intento" una amistad._

Harry dejó a un lado la nota, sin poder creer que fuera precisamente su ex novio el que le hubiera mandado los pases tan codiciados. Sin pensar demasiado, tomó pluma y pergamino, y escribió una respuesta:

_Finnigan,_

_Muchas gracias por el gesto. Tienes razón, mi ajetreada vida no me permitió conseguir entradas a tiempo. No he olvidado que tú también disfrutas el Quidditch tanto como yo, así que en agradecimiento te permitiré que seas mi acompañante esta noche. Eso sí, sólo como amigos, o intento de amigos, como prefieras. Te espero en Grimmauld Place a las 7:30 de la tarde. Dejaré abierta la red flu, creo que ya sabes perfectamente cómo llegar por ella._

_Hasta la noche,_

_Harry._

Harry dobló la nota y la llevó personalmente a la lechucería del Ministerio. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todo lo que había logrado en los últimos meses, y también sabía que las cosas podían salirse completamente de control en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no le importaba.

Porque muy dentro de su ser - y muy a su pesar- Harry Potter no quería que esa parte de su vida ocupada por Seamus quedara en el olvido.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

*Luego de escribir este capítulo, y mientras navegaba por Harry Potter Wiki, descubrí que realmente "existe" un Museo del Quidditch en Londres. Sus exhibiciones son una escoba medieval, que muestra la incomodidad que presentaba para los magos andar en escoba, el diario de Gertie Keddle, quien vivió a la orilla del pantano Queerditch y muchos otros objetos y testimonios relacionados con el quidditch.


	4. Lo que no sirve hoy no servirá mañana

_**Notas del**_** capítulo:** ¡Lunes de dos por uno!

* * *

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_But there's a side to you that I never knew,_

_all the things you'd say, they were never true,_

_and the games you'd play, you would always win._

**_Set fire to the rain - Adele_**

.

**3**

**LO QUE NO SIRVE HOY NO SERVIRÁ MAÑANA**

.

A las siete y media de la tarde, Harry se encontraba de pie en su habitación, frente al gran espejo del antiguo armario.

Llevaba una camisa de vestir color azul celeste y un traje casual de pantalones chinos y chaqueta sin botones, en color gris plomo. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de vestirse elegante - Charlie solía meterse con él, llamándolo "el menos gay de todos los gais"- pero esa combinación la había utilizado ya para la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny con Theodore Nott, hacía un par de meses, por lo que imaginaba que serviría también para ir a un museo.

El cabello era otra historia. El auror había desistido muchos años atrás de darle forma o tan siquiera arreglarlo, así que se limitó a secarlo con magia y dejarlo a su libre albedrío.

_¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Luego de tanto evitarle, ahora resulta que me invita a salir y yo voy sin resistencia. Quizás estoy perdiendo la cordura, _pensó mientras le daba los últimos toques a su vestimenta.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, he hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Seamus Finnigan se encontraba de pie en el umbral de su habitación, vestido impecablemente con un pantalón de algodón en color gris azulado, una camisa de algodón color gris claro, una gabardina color gris plomo y una bufanda de lana también en tonos grises. Harry tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no quedar boquiabierto ante lo bien parecido que se veía el otro mago. En vez de eso, se puso a la defensiva.

—Te ves bien, Harry. Tu sentido de la moda ha mejorado estos meses —dijo Seamus, sonriendo ampliamente y apoyándose en un lado del umbral.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para irrumpir en _mi_ habitación. No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden —espetó Harry, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y buscaba su billetera y su varita, para salir lo más rápido posible de esa habitación que tiempo atrás ambos habían compartido.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento —se defendió Seamus, con las palmas levantadas—. Llegué por red flu hace un rato. Biny me dijo que estabas arriba y que si quería podía pasar-

—Tendré que recordarle a Biny que ya no eres más que una simple visita.

—Ouch, justo en el ego —bromeó Seamus, agarrándose las costillas como si hubiera recibido un golpe— ¿Está listo, señor Potter? Si nos aparecemos ahora, seremos los primeros en entrar al museo.

—Bajo en un momento. Dile a Biny que cierre la red flu, por favor.

— ¡Enseguida, señor! —respondió Seamus, haciendo un saludo militar, para luego girar sobre sus talones y bajar las escaleras.

Harry buscó en la mesita de noche las dos entradas que Seamus le había regalado, y las guardó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Caminó hasta la puerta pasando los dedos distraídamente sobre el suave edredón de seda que cubría su cama, con dudas de último momento agolpándose en su pecho. Pensando en si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una buena idea.

Al llegar al umbral, apagó la luz de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

—Biny, no me esperes despierto. Nos vemos en la mañana.

—Por supuesto, amo Harry. Que usted y el amo Seamus tengan una excelente velada —respondió el elfo, con voz chillona, haciendo una marcada reverencia hacia ambos y retirándose en dirección a la cocina.

—Sí, sí… Excelente. Hasta mañana.

Luego de ese incómodo momento, y de soportar la risita burlona del otro mago por escuchar la frase "amo Seamus", ambos chicos salieron a la oscura y fría calle frente al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Caminaron un poco hasta conseguir un lugar apartado en donde desaparecerse sin ser vistos por muggles, y en un pestañeo llegaron al sitio de la apertura.

...

La inauguración fue una experiencia maravillosa.

Harry estaba encantado de encontrar información interesante acerca de su deporte favorito, tanto, que de un momento a otro se olvidó del muro imaginario que había decidido colocar entre su ex pareja y él. Con las defensas caídas, y con un gran sentimiento de gratitud hacia Seamus, Harry no tardó en comenzar a reír de sus bromas y a disfrutar su compañía. Anécdotas, recuerdos, risas y más risas, en eso se había convertido la velada.

Luego del museo, Seamus insistió en invitar al auror a cenar, alegando que después de esa enfermedad que había padecido, necesitaba estar fuerte e ingerir sus tres comidas. Con lo feliz que estaba, Harry no opuso mucha resistencia, y aceptó. Decidieron comer en un pequeño pub/restaurant muggle llamado _The Boathouse_, en el embarcadero de Putney, pues Seamus aseguraba que la vista del Támesis desde su terraza y la comida casera eran de lo mejor que el Londres muggle tenía para ofrecer.

Ordenaron una cena ligera acompañada de vino tinto. Harry no estaba muy seguro de si ingerir licor estando con su antiguo novio era lo más apropiado, pero luego de probar el exquisito _Merlot_ que les habían traído a la mesa, sus dudas se disiparon.

Comieron y bebieron riendo como locos, entre historias y chistes, anécdotas y pequeños roces casuales. Harry tenía que admitir que estaba bastante más animado de lo que lo hubiera estado en mucho tiempo, y que toda la velada se sentía tan natural, tan como antes.

Después de la cena, y de la segunda botella de Merlot, los chicos decidieron pasar al ambiente pub del local, ordenando rondas y rondas de _Guinness_ que Harry ingería a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero que en Seamus no parecían tener el más mínimo efecto.

Cerca de la media noche, Harry decidió que, a pesar de haber sido una estupenda velada, ya era hora de irse a su casa. Sentía la cabeza un poco cargada, y un cosquilleo en su lengua le hacía hablar raro de vez en cuando. Intentó levantarse, pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Sin duda la mezcla de Merlot y Guinness estaba pasando factura.

Tras pagar la cuenta, Seamus insistió en llevar a Harry hasta su casa, pues el auror no era capaz de mantenerse en pie sin perder el equilibrio. Ignorando las incoherentes amenazas y pataletas de Harry, Seamus se encargó de llevarle hasta Grimmauld Place, quitándole la llave y ayudándole a abrir la puerta.

—_Ffinnigann_, te _diggje_ que estoy muy bien… No _esss_ necesario que me trates como a un bebé, yo puedo encontrar mi camino a _casssa_ —decía Harry torpemente, con un brazo apoyado en los hombros de Seamus y con las mejillas coloradas debido al alcohol.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Estás en perfecta forma. Es solo que yo te saqué de tu casa y quiero ver que llegues bien a ella —respondió Seamus debajo de él, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la entrada con Harry casi subido a su espalda.

—Pero _sssi_ ya estoy en mi _casssa_… Además, no quiero que _innntentes_ nada extraño… No _ssse_ lo digas a nadie, pero estoy un poquitín _passsado_ de tragos _je je_… Temo hacer _cosssas_ que puedas_ malinnnterpretarr_…

—No voy a malinterpretar nada —decía Seamus, aun luchando por abrir la puerta— ¡Ajá! Por fin una llave que funciona.

—Ten cuidado, Finnigan_,_ la puerta a _vessces_ se atasca, y hay que _empuggjarla_ un poco.

—Ya lo noté —comentó Seamus, empujado la puerta—. Está… atorada…

—A ver… _Deggjame_ ayudarte…

—No es necesario, ya lo conseguí. Ven, pasa con cuidado.

—Yo _ssiemmmpre_ tengo cuidado, Seamus —aseguró Harry, mientras ambos cruzaban el umbral—. _Excepppto_ en mis relaciones. En esas _ssiemmmpre_ me voy de _bruuuu_-

Un traspié por parte de Harry hizo que ambos hombres cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo del vestíbulo. Seamus aterrizó encima del auror, quien quedó aprisionado entre el mago y la mullida alfombra del recibidor. Sus rostros casi al mismo nivel, y sus respiraciones completamente agitadas por el esfuerzo. La borrachera de Harry fue reemplazada inmediatamente por un estado de alerta, y de ella quedó solamente el color sonrosado en sus mejillas.

Por un instante, Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, y que tanto había tratado de olvidar. Seamus apartó con delicadeza unos cuantos mechones húmedos que cubrían los ojos de Harry, y luego acarició una de sus mejillas.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Seamus le besó.

Su aliento cálido recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry como un escalofrío, mandando señales de energía a cada rincón. Sin pensarlo, y probablemente impulsado por las copas de más, Harry correspondió aquel beso con infinita necesidad, desordenado el cabello de su aún amado Seamus, y dejándole saber con caricias que a partir de allí le entregaba las riendas de la noche.

...

Esa mañana, Harry despertó aturdido, sin saber dónde estaba y con un fortísimo dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente, percibiendo los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban por su ventana e iluminaban apenas la habitación.

_¿Qué pasó anoche?, _fue su primer pensamiento. Intentó incorporarse, pero la sensación de las sábanas de seda sobre su cuerpo desnudo lo hizo regresar a la realidad de un tirón.

_¿Desnudo?_

De inmediato, imágenes difusas de la noche anterior se agolparon en su memoria: El museo, la cena; las risas, los recuerdos; el vino, la cerveza; un traspié...

_Un beso._

Instintivamente se tocó los labios, y nuevas imágenes sustituyeron a las anteriores: Ropa regada por vestíbulo, subir las escaleras llevando a alguien de la mano, su habitación oscura… _Gemidos…_

Harry se incorporó en la cama, mientras la suave seda se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta dejarle con el torso descubierto. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y respiró superficialmente, varias veces _¿Qué hice?_, se repetía, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él.

Un ruido en el umbral lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y una figura borrosa se acercó a él vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de pijama que Harry reconocía como suyo. Buscó a tientas sus anteojos, y se los puso.

Seamus caminaba hacia él levitando una charola de madera llena de lo que parecía ser el desayuno. Como reflejo, Harry se subió la sabana hasta el cuello, en un inútil intento por cubrir su desnudez.

—Buen día, dormilón ¿Cómo va esa resaca? —Preguntó, con una gran sonrisa— Imagino que el mundo aún debe darte vueltas, así que te preparé el desayuno —y acto seguido, colocó la charola sobre la mesita de noche. Tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café. Su desayuno favorito para pasar las resacas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió el auror, olvidando sus modales y deseoso de saber si todo lo que recordaba era lo que realmente había pasado.

—Pero que mal agradecido te has vuelto. Y que olvidadizo —comentó Seamus mientras se acercaba para retirar unos cuantos mechones azabache que caían rebeldes sobre los ojos de Harry—. Estoy aquí porque me pediste que me quedara contigo ¿Lo olvidas?

Al escuchar a Seamus, su propia voz resonó en sus oídos.

_Quédate conmigo esta noche, Seamus, por favor._

Al instante, todo el peso de la noche anterior cayó sobre él. Bajó la mirada, con una sensación desagradable extendiéndose desde la boca del estómago hasta su garganta. _Unas cuantas copas y me le entregué… ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?, _se pateó mentalmente, mientras los pliegues de la sábana de repente se volvían demasiado interesantes como para apartar su vista de ellos.

Un momento después, Harry sintió como su mentón era levantado con firmeza, y se encontró de nuevo con esos labios que tanto había anhelado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso de Seamus, pues aunque su mente le dijera que parase, su corazón le instaba a seguir. Al cabo de unos segundos, Seamus se apartó.

—No seas tonto, cariño. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Somos adultos y las cosas simplemente pasaron. No podemos pretender que nuestros cuerpos no reaccionen en la presencia del otro. Estuvimos juntos demasiado tiempo, y esas cosas a veces son inevitables. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

—Es que, tú y yo, esto… Sabes que no podemos estar juntos sin hacernos daño. Y nosotros… Esto ya no puede ser.

—Lo sé, Harry —respondió Seamus, tomándolo de las manos—. Sé que solo funcionamos en la cama, pero no fuera de ella. Sé que no fui el mejor para ti, y que sigo sin serlo, pero lo que pasó ayer ya no lo podemos remediar. Está hecho.

— ¡Pero esto no puede pasar más! Tú y yo ya no podemos seguir así. No voy a permitir que me hagas más daño —declaró Harry, con un hilo de voz. Desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento —murmuró Seamus, tomándolo de nuevo por el mentón y haciéndole girar el rostro—. Siento haberte herido. Siento haber sido tu calamidad. Pero ambos somos adultos ¿Sería tan malo tomar esto como una simple despedida? O mejor, tomarlo como algo entre dos personas conscientes de sus actos y que no le darán más importancia de la que merece.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo…

— ¿Y qué tal si lo intentamos una vez más? —Preguntó Seamus, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry. Todas las alarmas que debieron haber resonado dentro de la cabeza del auror parecían haber sido desactivadas por la simple presencia del otro mago— Tal vez si lo hacemos de nuevo, sin alcohol en nuestras venas y con la plena consciencia de que solo será sexo, por fin logremos superar aquello que nos sigue atando el uno al otro.

Sin aviso, Seamus besó a Harry con fiereza, despojándole de la sábana que lo cubría. Harry trató de resistirse pero le fue prácticamente imposible. Su cuerpo respondía al de su ex novio, incluso sin su completo consentimiento.

_Tal vez esto sea lo que necesitamos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_, pensó Harry, al tiempo que correspondía al beso con una necesidad que no sabía que tenía, mientras cada centímetro de piel que entraba en contacto con la piel del otro parecía quemarle desde adentro.

Ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas de seda, Seamus deshaciéndose de su única prenda de ropa y Harry demandando su atención. Suaves quejidos resonando en el lúgubre ambiente de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black. El desayuno anti-resaca completamente olvidado sobre la mesita.

...

Luego de ducharse, desayunar, y acompañar a Seamus hasta la chimenea, Harry se dirigió al Ministerio con una inexplicable sensación de ligereza en el pecho. Llegó a su oficina y revisó el correo, encontrando una carta con el sello de San Mungo, la cual abrió de inmediato.

_Potter,_

_Gracias por aceptar, no esperaba menos de ti. Nuestra primera cita será mañana a las 4:30 de la tarde. Necesitaré que confirmes tu asistencia vía lechuza. Mi consultorio privado se encuentra en el edificio mágico de Chelsea, en el ala este del 2do piso. Recuerda tomarte los viales que te envié, uno cada día y de preferencia a la misma hora. Cualquier duda, no dudes en contactarme._

_Hasta mañana,_

_Draco Malfoy._

— ¿Mañana en la tarde? No puedo esperar… —se mofó Harry por lo bajo. Garabateó las palabras "Confirmado. Harry Potter." en un pedazo de pergamino y se lo dio a Myrthle para que lo enviara.

El auror bebió otro de los viales mientras repasaba en su mente todos los extraños acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Decidió que no le daría demasiada importancia, pues al fin y al cabo había sido sólo sexo casual entre dos adultos solteros y responsables. Pensando eso, se dispuso a pasar la mañana ordenando el papeleo de sus compañeros de oficina.

...

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Harry subió a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Boca abajo sobre las sábanas podía percibir con claridad en olor del perfume de Seamus, aún presente entre las fibras de seda. Inspiró profundo y tomó todas las almohadas entre sus brazos, apretándolas contra el pecho mientras recordaba cada caricia dada, cada beso, cada detalle.

Unos minutos después, su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Lo sacó y observó el remitente: Seamus.

_"__Harry, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás ocupado?"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se dispuso a responder.

"Estoy muy bien, gracias. Acabo de llegar a mi casa ¿Necesitas algo?"

_"__Voy para allá. Necesito decirte algo."_

_"__Abre la red flu, por favor."_

Un segundo más, y el escalofrió cobró más fuerza. Un mal presentimiento.

"Dame 5 minutos."

Harry se levantó de la cama y bajó en dirección a la chimenea. Le indicó a Biny que se retirara por hoy y abrió la red, para luego sentarse en una butaca a esperar. Al par de minutos, Seamus apareció en su sala, en medio de una llamarada de color verde.

—Buenas noches, Harry. Lamento venir así —dijo, tendiéndole una mano mientras con la otra se sacudía un poco de hollín de la ropa.

—No hay problema —respondió este, levantándose para estrechar la mano ofrecida y extrañándose por la repentina formalidad— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias. Prefiero ir directo al grano, si no te molesta.

Harry lo miró inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso le invitó a sentarse junto a él en uno de los sofás.

— ¿Es grave? —Preguntó el auror una vez sentados— No me digas que estás sintiendo remordimientos por lo de ayer. No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo —bromeó, pero el gesto preocupado de Seamus hizo que su estómago diera un tirón nada agradable.

—Harry, yo… Yo estoy muy apenado contigo, de verdad —comenzó Seamus hacia un ya alarmado Harry. El ligero temblor en su voz y su aparente incapacidad de mirar a Harry a los ojos no ayudaban en nada.

—Por amor a Merlín, Finnigan, ¡ya suéltalo! —instó, entre enojado y asustado. Cualquier cosa que Seamus hubiera venido a decirle no podía ser nada bueno para él.

—Es que ayer nosotros… Tú estabas muy borracho y yo… Yo te extrañaba tanto, Harry. No pude evitar que pasara, y en verdad lo lamento —Seamus hablaba con la mirada fija en su propio regazo, haciendo que Harry se sintiera aún más desconcertado—. Pero vine a decirte… Vine a decirte que eso ya no debe pasar más. Fue un error, y ya no debe repetirse.

Harry estaba confundido. Sentía rabia por lo que estaba escuchando, rabia de que fuera justamente Seamus quien le estuviera diciendo que "eso" no podía repetirse _¿Acaso no fue él quien me besó? ¿No fue él quien dijo que estaba bien?_

— ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? —Espetó— Esta mañana no parecías muy apenado que digamos.

—Lo sé, Harry, y es por eso que lo lamento. Contigo, mi cuerpo reacciona. Pero no debemos hacerlo más. Pensé que podría tomarlo como nuestro final, nuestro último encuentro. Pero no puedo, Harry, no puedo hacerlo…

— ¡Entonces habla de una vez! —Exigió Harry, cada vez más furioso— Si estás tan apenado, si te sientes tan mal, sólo dime las malditas razones y termina de una vez con esta conversación que para mí no tiene ningún sentido.

—Está bien —aceptó el otro, mirándole al fin—. Lo que vine a decirte, la razón por la cual esto no debe suceder más, por la cual nunca debió pasar, es que yo… Es que yo tengo una pareja, Harry.

La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco. No sentía dolor, ni rabia, ni siquiera tristeza.

No era como si no se esperara eso de Seamus, es más, no era tan tonto como para no imaginarse que Seamus podía estar saliendo actualmente con otra persona sin haberle dicho nada a él. La única razón por la cual Harry no le había dado importancia al tema era pensar que si Finnigan estaba con otra persona, y aun así no era capaz de serle fiel, ese ya no era más su problema.

— ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? ¿Por eso tanto escándalo?

—Harry, yo-

— ¿No me digas que me crees tan tonto como para no habérmelo imaginado? Si ya estás con alguien más, eso no es mi problema, sino el tuyo. No creo que acostarte conmigo sea la mejor manera de comenzar tu nueva relación, pero de allí a armar tanto drama… ¿O es que acaso hay más?

—Hay más —continuó Seamus—. Yo… estoy viviendo con ella, Harry. Vivimos juntos y… y vamos a tener un bebé. Nos vamos a casar.

A Harry se le vino el mundo encima, mientras un torrente de pensamientos inundaba su mente, incontenibles, llenándolo de sentimientos que no sabía muy bien cómo describir.

_¿Ella? ¿Bebé? ¿Boda? ¿Acaso Seamus no es gay? ¿Me utilizó para descargarse? ¿Me convirtió en… su amante?_

— ¿Te vas… te vas a casar? —Balbuceó, incrédulo— ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurrió meterte conmigo entonces!? —Bramó, incorporándose de un salto, seguido por Seamus.

—Sé que es difícil de entender, y que hice mal en buscarte de nuevo. Pero todo esto no es lo que parece, yo… te lo puedo explicar-

— ¿Explicar? ¿¡Explicar!? No necesito una explicación, bastardo mentiroso, necesito respuestas.

—Harry, escúchame, por favor —decía Seamus, intentando calmar al otro—. Yo… esto… pasó sin proponérmelo. Conocí a Daphne hace un par de meses y le expliqué mi situación, que acababa de salir de una relación larga y complicada, y que necesitaba estar solo. No lo entendió. Insistió. Y yo… cedí. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos viviendo juntos y-

—Y sin pensarlo dos veces decidiste engañarla con tu ex, que además es un hombre, ¿no? —Gritó Harry en dirección a Seamus, con los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos estaban adoptando un color pálido— ¡Maldita sea, Seamus! Vas a tener un hijo y aun así tuviste sexo conmigo. Me convertiste en tu amante ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Arruinarme la vida otra vez?

—No, Harry, por supuesto que no. Yo-yo no supe del bebé hasta hoy. Daphne regresó hoy de visitar a sus padres y me trajo la noticia. Me sorprendió, y _tuve_ que pedirle matrimonio. Tuve que hacerlo.

—Ah, por supuesto. Seamus, el caballero andante. Tu flamante futura esposa no estaba en la ciudad así que decidiste descargarte con el incauto de tu ex novio ¿no? Estoy seguro de que eso se verá excelente en tu currículo de auror —soltó Harry, sintiendo como la ira lo consumía—. Dame una buena razón para no golpearte en este instante. Sólo una.

—Yo… no quiero perderte —dijo Seamus de repente—. Aún podemos estar juntos, si tú así lo quieres. Pero no públicamente… Yo aún te amo, Harry.

Eso fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar. Cargó en dirección a Seamus y lo estampó contra una pared cercana, alzándolo con una mano mientras con la otra apuntaba su varita en dirección al rostro del otro hombre. Quiso golpearle. Quiso hechizarle. Quiso cruciarle hasta hacerle perder la razón. Pero el recuerdo de la palabra "bebé"lo detuvo antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Eres un malnacido, Seamus Finnigan. Acostarte conmigo, y después venir a _mi_ casa a informarme que te casarás y que serás padre —escupió, mirando a los ojos del otro mientras seguía apuntándole con la varita—. Y por si fuera poco, decirme que aún me amas ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.

—Harry-

—Y pedirme a mí, justamente a mí, que sea tu amante… Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo. Me das asco. Y la única razón por la que no te crucio hasta la insania en este instante es por ese bebé que tendrás y que necesitará de su padre. Lárgate de mi vista —terminó Harry, soltándole y empujándole hacia la chimenea—. Vete con tu mujer y olvídate de mí. Fuera de mi casa, maldita sea ¡Fuera!

Y con una última mirada hacia Harry, Seamus tomó polvos flu y desapareció tras las llamas.

Harry cerró la red flu con un hechizo, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una oleada de incontenible dolor se apoderó de él en ese instante, tan fuerte, que le hizo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

* * *

**_Meta Notas:_**

*_The Boathouse_ es un sitio real, ubicado en el embarcadero de Putney, en Londres, Inglaterra. Es muy famoso por mezclar en un solo lugar el ambiente de pub londinense con el de restaurantes de alta categoría, y está dividido en niveles, para mayor comodidad a la hora de elegir en qué ambiente deseas pasar la velada. Su atractivo principal es la espectacular vista del Támesis desde sus instalaciones, y su menú ofrece una amplia gama de platos gourmet en los que destacan especiales de pescado y otros derivados marinos. (No, nadie me pagó por la publicidad. Sí, el review del local lo escribí yo solita. Es sólo que el concepto del sitio me encanta, y quiero visitarlo algún día).

* * *

_**Notas**_** finales:** Cómo verán, hoy he subido dos capítulos ¿La razón? Que estoy loca y me gustan los números pares. Haciendo esto la publicación total tomará 10 semanas, y prefiero el 10 al 11. Lo sé, me falta un tornillo.

La razón de hacerlo en esta parte de la historia (y no más adelante) es mucho más lógica: Quería deshacerme de Seamus. Digamos que quiero que todos estemos en la misma página lo más rápido que se pueda, y que yo también espero con ansias la parte Drarry del fic. Y para los que prestaron atención, sí, la introducción está cronológicamente ubicada entre este capítulo y el que sigue.

Y hasta aquí las divagaciones de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado el fic, y a los que lo harán a partir de ahora. Me hace feliz saber que algo que yo hago gusta y hace sentir cosas (ya sean buenas o malas) así que no dejen de comentarme lo que les pase por la cabeza, ¿eh?

Abrazos. Hasta el siguiente lunes.

_Maye._


	5. Sesiones

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_Where there is desire_

_there is gonna be a flame._

_Where there is a flame_

_someone's bound to get burned._

_But just b__ecause it burns_

_doesn't mean you're gonna die._

_You've gotta get up and try._

**_Try - P!nk_**

.

**4**

**SESIONES**

.

Harry despertó temprano al día siguiente, con los parpados pesados de tanto llorar, pero incapaz de seguir durmiendo. Tuvo pesadillas en las que Seamus le presentaba a su familia, en las que Seamus le pedía que fuera su amante, en las que Seamus le obligaba a volver con él.

Tan pronto despertó, los sueños fueron olvidados y reemplazados por una incontenible oleada de tristeza. La noche anterior había sido una de las peores que el muchacho podía recordar, y eso contando la muerte de su padrino, la muerte de Dumbledore, y la de Dobby. Un solo pensamiento inundaba su mente: _Me convirtió en su amante._

Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que si él hubiera sabido toda la situación en la que se encontraba Seamus, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado salir con él. Es más, hubiese preferido mil veces pedirle al estirado de Draco Malfoy que le acompañara al museo que volver a salir con su ex, el cual ya estaba viviendo con una mujer.

Merlín ¡Su ex se había vuelto heterosexual! O mínimo era un bisexual al que nunca se le había ocurrido mencionárselo al hombre que fuera su pareja durante cinco años. Pensándolo bien, ahora sí que le vendrían bien esas terapias con el sanador Malfoy.

—Malfoy… hoy tengo que ver a Malfoy —masculló, mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Debía moverse, o el dolor y la depresión lo consumirían, así que decidió comenzar su día muy temprano. Lavó su rostro con agua helada y se dio una ducha rápida, sin darle oportunidad a su cerebro de pensar demasiado en lo que le atormentaba.

Vistió sus ropas de auror y bajó a desayunar. Algo ligero: Tostadas y un café espresso, evitando por todos los medios utilizar la mermelada de fresa, que resultaba ser la favorita de Seamus.

Un momento más y ya estaba listo para irse al trabajo. Conectó su chimenea con la red flu del Ministerio mediante un hechizo, y se internó en las llamas verdes rumbo al Cuartel.

...

Al llegar al Atrio, este se encontraba casi vacío. Sólo un anciano vigilante se divisaba a lo lejos, dormitando recostado en una de las numerosas chimeneas del lugar. Vestido con túnica color azul cielo y con una gorra semejante a las de los vigilantes muggles, el anciano de rostro bonachón se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos de Harry, quien le saludó mientras caminaba en dirección al ascensor.

Los pasos de Harry resonaban en el pasillo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el inconfundible murmullo del agua al correr, proveniente de la fuente encantada que decoraba la estancia. Harry nunca supo - aunque a veces se lo preguntaba - cuándo exactamente habían reparado la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, la cual fuera destrozada durante el enfrentamiento entre Dumbledore y Voldemort ocurrido en ese lugar hacía ya más de un lustro.

Al llegar a su piso, Harry caminó despacio hasta su sitio de trabajo, tratando de evitar pensamientos que involucraran a su traicionero ex amor, sin mucho éxito. Myrthle aún no había llegado.

Se metió en su oficina, dispuesto a comenzar con el papeleo de costumbre, cuando un elegante sobre dorado colocado sobre su escritorio llamó su atención. Se sentó y lo tomó entre las manos, observándolo y dándole vueltas. Las iniciales "T" y "G_"_ estaban grabadas en un color verde botella que extrañamente combinaba a la perfección con el dorado de fondo. Intuyendo de qué se trataba, Harry extrajo el contenido y leyó.

_Las familias Nott y Weasley tenemos el inmenso placer de invitarle a la boda de nuestros hijos_

**_Theodore Nott y Ginevra Weasley_**

_Celebración a efectuarse el día 31 de julio del presente año en los terrenos de la Residencia Weasley. Esperamos poder contar con su presencia para tan grato evento, el cual nos llena del más inmenso gozo y satisfacción. Encontrar el amor no es tarea fácil, y nuestros chicos lo han logrado ¡Acompañémoslos en el comienzo de su nueva gran aventura!_

_"__Válido para dos personas"_

Harry miró con cariño la invitación - hecha en pergamino grueso y con una hermosa caligrafía en letras verde esmeralda - y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de toda la situación. Volvió a leer la fecha: 31 de julio, su cumpleaños. En unas seis semanas.

Ginny se había disculpado de todas las maneras posibles al anunciarle la fecha de su boda, un par de meses atrás, pues a Theo le ofrecieron un importante cargo en Alemania como obliviateador del ministerio alemán, y la fecha de partida era exactamente una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry. Por lo tanto, Ginny y Theo se vieron en la necesidad de programar su boda para el 31 de julio, día sábado, para así poder disfrutar del festejo y tener tiempo para empacarlo todo y mudarse a su nueva vida.

Harry había estado de acuerdo con la fecha desde el inicio. Desde la partida de Seamus, su cumpleaños no era algo en lo que realmente quisiera pensar - ya que a pesar de todos los conflictos, en esa fecha siempre estaban juntos - y pasarlo por su cuenta en Grimmauld Place no sonaba para nada tentador comparado con celebrando junto a una de sus mejores amigas en el día de su boda.

Junto con la invitación había un pedazo más pequeño de pergamino, con la floreada letra de Ginny.

_Querido Harry, _

_De nuevo perdóname por arruinar tu cumpleaños casándome con Theo. Ya sabes que de haber podido hacerlo luego, lo habríamos hecho, y te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de mentirme y decir que no es problema._

_Tu invitación es para dos personas, así que puedes traer a quién tú quieras. Recuerda que aún tenemos que elegir tu traje, porque eres mi padrino y nada de lo que digas te salvará. Theo aún no decide cuál de sus amigos será el suyo, pero entre tú y yo, me parece que elegirá a Zabini._

_Un gran beso,_

_Ginny._

Harry dobló la nota de Ginny y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, junto con la invitación de boda. _Valido para dos personas, _pensó, suspirando profundamente y enjugándose los ojos para dedicarse a rellenar formularios toda la mañana.

...

A las cuatro y veinte de la tarde, Harry se encontraba caminando por una adoquinada calle rumbo a lo que parecía ser una tienda de antigüedades defectuosas, en la planta baja de un alto y nada atractivo edificio, justo en una esquina de Chelsea.

Sus pasos resonaban en el abandonado rincón de tan concurrido distrito, el cual había sido encantado para alejar a los muggles curiosos de ese nuevo y moderno complejo mágico, lleno de oficinas, consultorios y demás sitios de entretenimiento exclusivo y cosmopolita para magos y brujas.

Harry consultó su reloj y apretó el paso. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, por lo cual se le hizo un poco complicado dar con el edificio adecuado. La soledad de los alrededores y la aparente decadencia eran las características que lo delataban. Para el ojo experto, al menos.

Unos cuantos pasos más y estuvo frente a la puerta del recinto. Sabía que no le dejaría entrar a menos que comprobara su origen mágico, así que tomó su varita y tocó con ella el pomo de las desvencijadas puertas dobles. De inmediato, la fachada del lugar cambió completamente, convirtiéndose ante sus ojos en una modernísima puerta batiente de cristal. El auror se abstuvo de proferir un gemido de admiración y entró de inmediato, pues no quería llegar tarde a la cita con Malfoy. Ya después observaría con detenimiento la ostentosa entrada del edificio mágico con las rentas más caras de todo Londres.

El aire acaudalado del lugar podía sentirse apenas entrar, pues las decoraciones minimalistas y los colores neutros pero clásicos hacían de él la perfecta imitación de uno de esos importantes edificios empresariales muggles.

Una hermosísima muchacha rubia vestida con una túnica vaporosa de color azul grisáceo se encontraba en el medio del vestíbulo, atendiendo lo que parecía ser el centro de información del edificio. A Harry le recordó a una de esas chicas Beauxbaton que conoció durante su cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la chica, quién aparentemente estaba bastante ocupada con algunos paquetes.

La chica alzó la mirada y observó a Harry de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose brevemente en su traje de auror y luego en la insignia de su pecho. Acto seguido, la rubia adoptó una postura coqueta, sacando el pecho y moviendo mucho las pestañas.

—Dígame, auror, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Ejem... —Harry se aclaró la garganta— Quisiera saber dónde está el consultorio privado del sanador Draco Malfoy, si no es molestia.

—Oh, Merlín, claro que no —dijo la chica, sonriéndole abiertamente—. El consultorio del sanador Malfoy se encuentra en el segundo piso, en el ala este. Necesita un pase de visitante para acceder al ala este ¿Me permite su varita, por favor?

Un tanto intrigado, Harry le tendió la varita a la recepcionista, quien la tomó por el mango y tocó con ella un pedazo de pergamino que yacía sobre su escritorio, sujeto a una carpeta por dos ganchos en forma de garra. Al instante las palabras "_Harry Potter. Visitante. Autorización nivel 3. Ala Este_" aparecieron en tinta negra.

La chica le devolvió la varita y extrajo de un pequeño cofre de plata un gafete de plástico muggle con las palabras "_Visitante Nivel 3_" grabadas en letras negras. Se lo tendió a Harry con una nueva sonrisa y añadió:

—He confirmado su cita con el sanador Malfoy, señor Potter, así que ya puede pasar. Póngase el gafete, por favor, y suba por ese ascensor hasta el segundo piso —dijo, señalando hacia el ascensor ubicado justo detrás de su escritorio—. Bienvenido —y con una última sonrisa hacia Harry, bajó la vista y siguió trabajando.

Harry obedeció las instrucciones, colocó el gafete en un lugar visible de su chaqueta y se dirigió al ascensor.

Era un ascensor muy parecido al del Atrio, salvo por el hecho de que pedía al visitante tocar con la punta de la varita el botón del piso deseado, para dejarle acceder. _Los ricos y sus medidas de seguridad, _pensó Harry, divertido ante el hecho de que él mismo poseía una pequeña fortuna en su cámara de Gringotts, pero no por eso iba por allí pidiéndole autorizaciones a la gente para poder visitarle en el ministerio.

Llegó al rellano del segundo piso y se dirigió al ala este, donde un vigilante alto y fornido, y con cara de pocos amigos, le observó de pies a cabeza antes de pedirle su varita _¿Cuántas veces más tendré que entregar mi varita?,_ pensó, mientras se la alargaba con desgana al mago de aspecto tosco.

El vigilante repitió el procedimiento que momentos antes había realizado la recepcionista, anotando el nombre de Harry y su autorización en un pedazo de pergamino. Luego le devolvió la varita e hizo varias florituras hacia el pasillo custodiado.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter.

Harry despidió al corpulento hombre con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la única puerta del pasillo: Blanca, de madera, y con grabados celtas; con detalles en colores verde esmeralda y plateado, y cierto aire pompadour.

—Muy Malfoy —dijo Harry por lo bajo, mientras llamaba a la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó decir desde dentro, en un tono aterciopelado y distante que el auror conocía perfectamente.

Harry respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta, repitiéndose por enésima vez que estaba allí porque en verdad le irían bien unas cuantas terapias psicomágicas. Malfoy le esperaba del otro lado, sentado en lo que parecía ser el sofá más chic que Harry hubiera visto en su vida.

El consultorio de Malfoy era pequeño e iluminado, sin el ostento y los lujos que el auror se había esperado.

Paredes color crema y un enorme ventanal en la pared opuesta a la puerta. El sofá de cuero blanco, de dos plazas, estaba pegado a la pared de la derecha, bajo lo que parecía ser un Picasso _¡Vaya! Arte muggle, _pensó Harry, pero decidió que lo mejor era no mencionarlo de momento. Frente al sofá, una mesa de café hecha de madera clara y vidrio. Al fondo un sencillo escritorio de caoba con exquisitos acabados, una silla ejecutiva detrás, y dos butacas color plomo al frente. Y del lado izquierdo, un diván de cuero negro.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —saludó Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y extendiendo una mano, que Malfoy estrechó luego de levantarse.

—Potter.

El apretón de manos de Malfoy fue firme, y Harry se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que el medimago le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos antes de soltar.

—Espero haber llegado a tiempo —comentó dirigiéndose a una de las butacas, seguido por Malfoy—. Llegué temprano, pero las medidas de seguridad extremas me retuvieron.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el psicomago, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. Imagino que es duro para ti cuando no reconocen tu celebridad, pero este edificio es exclusivo, y mi consultorio lo es más, así que las medidas son un requisito. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora y mientras duren nuestras sesiones, te daré un pase especial con el que podrás acceder siempre que lo necesites.

Harry asintió. En otro momento el comentario de Malfoy acerca de "su celebridad" hubiera dado pie a un intenso intercambio de insultos. Pero hoy Harry no deseaba peleas, ni siquiera con Malfoy, quién quizás siendo psicomago era el único que podría medianamente comprender por lo que él estaba pasando.

Observó como Malfoy extraía de uno de los cajones una carpeta color marrón con varios pergaminos dentro y la examinaba con detenimiento, aparente cerciorándose de que no faltaba ninguno. Parecían ser planillas, semejantes a las planillas de hospital que alguna vez había visto llenar a los sanadores de San Mungo.

—Potter, ya sé que soy muy atractivo, pero no necesitas mirarme todo el rato —comentó Malfoy, con la mirada aún en los pergaminos y con una sonrisa ladeada.

Harry apartó la mirada de inmediato, obligándose a ver a través del ventanal. Podía distinguir el London Eye, imponente y lejano. Seamus lo había invitado a dar una vuelta en él durante su anterior cumpleaños. _Seamus_…

—Está bien, Potter. Ya podemos comenzar —indicó Malfoy, alzando la cabeza y portando una expresión bonachona que Harry nunca le había visto hacer—. Primero debes saber que todo cuanto hablemos y hagamos en este consultorio será estrictamente confidencial. Es mi deber ético no andar por allí contando la intimidad de mis pacientes, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Sin embargo, y para que quede completamente claro esto, haremos un juramento inquebrantable los dos. Sé que no te doy buena espina, y necesito que me tengas confianza, así que extiende tu brazo derecho.

Asintiendo, Harry extendió el brazo, mientras Malfoy hacia lo mismo y le sujetaba por la muñeca. El medimago sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia las manos de ambos, mientras un suave hilo dorado las entrelazaba grácilmente.

—Juro no revelar absolutamente nada de lo que Harry Potter haga o diga durante las sesiones psicomágicas en las cuales seré su terapeuta. Juro respetar mi voto ético como Sanador, a menos que mis conocimientos sean necesarios para salvar la vida de otra persona, evitar un delito o denunciar un delito. Juro hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para propiciar el correcto tratamiento psicomágico de Harry Potter a partir de hoy, y hasta que acaben nuestras sesiones. Lo Juro.

Inmediatamente, el hilo dorado desapareció y el rubio soltó la muñeca de Harry, para luego acomodar el puño de su bata.

—Ahora que ya sabes que no relataré en _El Profeta_ mis aventuras junto al niño-que-vivió, espero que seas sincero conmigo, Potter. A partir de ahora soy tu psicomago ¿Entendido?

De nuevo, Harry se limitó a asentir, preguntándose qué tanto querría indagar el psicomago acerca de su vida personal como para verse obligado a hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

Malfoy había vuelto a la carpeta con pergaminos, pero esta vez tomó una pluma del tintero y comenzó a escribir.

—Ahora voy a hacerte algunas preguntas. Esto es tu historial medimágico, y lo conservaré en mis archivos porque eso es lo que hago con todos mis pacientes ¿Nombre completo?

—Harry James Potter Evans.

— ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—31 de julio de 1980.

— ¿Edad?

—23 años.

— ¿Dirección?

—Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Soltero, casado, divorciado, pareja estable, pareja inestable?

—Soltero —respondió Harry, tras un breve momento.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el psicomago, con un tono que sonó entre extrañado y curioso. Harry lo miró con sorna antes de volver a hablar.

—Por supuesto que es en serio ¿Te parece raro acaso, Malfoy? —Malfoy se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista de nuevo al pergamino.

—Pensé que… Lo siento, no importa. Soltero ¿Alguna enfermedad crónica?

—Delirios de grandeza y complejo de héroe —respondió Harry, con una gran sonrisa. Se había equivocado, fastidiar a Malfoy sí que le alegraba un poco el día.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—No que yo sepa.

— ¿Fumas?

—No.

— ¿Bebes alcohol?

—Muy poco, sólo en reuniones con amigos y uno que otro vaso de whisky de fuego cuando estoy alterado —respondió Harry, obligándose a apartar de su mente el episodio borroso de un par de noches atrás.

— ¿Te has bebido los viales que te envié?

—Sip, uno cada día. Por cierto ¿qué son?

—Son vitaminas. Para asegurarme de que mis descubrimientos no se deben a simple malnutrición ¿Ejercicio físico?

—Dos horas de entrenamiento, tres veces a la semana. Y también troto en las tardes, a veces. Últimamente no he hecho nada de eso porque estuve enfermo —Malfoy le miró de arriba abajo luego de ese comentario, pero no agregó nada. Siguió interrogándole.

— ¿Terrores nocturnos?

—No desde la guerra.

— ¿Tics, manías, obsesiones?

—Ehm… Me gusta saltarme las reglas —declaró, un poco divertido.

—Interesante… ¿Inclinación sexual?

Y con esa pregunta, la sonrisa de Harry escapó de su rostro. Estaba perfectamente claro con su inclinación sexual. Lo que se le antojaba extraño era que Draco Malfoy se lo estuviera preguntando tan abiertamente. No supo cómo contestar.

—Vamos, Potter. He hecho un juramento. Además, no es que seas el más discreto a la hora de esconder tus cosas de la prensa sensacionalista. Es mera formalidad, la verdad ¿Homosexual? ¿Bisexual?

—Homosexual —respondió con cautela—. Aunque en mi juventud me enamoré de una chica…

— ¿La chica Weasley? —Preguntó Malfoy, levantando la vista ligeramente— Una gran parte de los homosexuales pasamos por un periodo de experimentación antes de descubrir nuestras verdaderas inclinaciones, Potter. Aparte de eso, nuestro conocimiento del espectro de la sexualidad es bastante más amplio ahora de cómo lo era hace veinte años. No obstante, como tu psicomago puedo asegurarte que lo que sentiste por ella seguramente fue amor, aunque luego surgiera alguna clase de "incompatibilidad". Por si te lo preguntaste alguna vez…

_Espera un momento ¿dijo "pasamos"?, _pensó Harry sin poderse contener. Sin embargo, Malfoy continuó hablando, por lo que su tren de pensamiento tuvo que parar.

—Muy bien, ya basta de formalidades, pasemos a lo interesante —declaró, apartando la carpeta y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry—. Verás, cuatro ojos, como ya te expliqué, necesitaré de tu ayuda para mi tesis. Pareces ser una persona muy sana, y aún así fuiste víctima de una baja en tus defensas biológicas debida a factores desconocidos, así que mi objetivo será analizar tu psique más a fondo.

—Está bien —aceptó Harry— ¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?

—Uhmm, no mucho… Tan solo venir aquí, dos veces por semana, y contarme tus penas —y dicho eso, el psicomago no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh —profirió Harry, un tanto aturdido.

—Quiero descubrir qué situación causó tu estado de salud deteriorado. Imagino que tú debes tener una idea, pero necesito que lo compartas conmigo ¿Estás de acuerdo en comenzar ahora?

Harry asintió, tras lo cual Malfoy sacó de un cajón un pequeño grabador muggle.

—Un artefacto muy útil, pero muy susceptible a la magia ¡Tuve que lanzarle alrededor de diez encantamientos para protegerlo del entorno! —Comentó casual, mientras lo colocaba a un lado, encendido—. Está bien, Potter. Dime, en los últimos meses ¿Ha pasado algo en vida que pudiera haber alterado tu tranquilidad?

—Define "últimos" —pidió Harry, entornando los ojos.

—Pues, no lo sé... Si hay cosas que te han estado alterando desde hace dos días, me las dices. Si hacen dos meses, me las dices. Si hacen dos décadas, me las dices. Lo que quieras —explicó Malfoy, cruzando las manos por encima de su escritorio y sonriendo ligeramente—. Es eso, o puedo empezar yo, pero es preferible que tú comiences y luego yo te sigo.

Harry supo de inmediato lo que debía contar. Aquello que le corroía por dentro, la posible causa de su reciente enfermedad y la causa segura de su estado de ánimo decaído: La "situación" con Seamus.

Respiró profundo y miró directamente a los ojos de Malfoy. Decidió comenzar.

—He estado alterado desde que terminé definitivamente con Seamus Finnigan. Mi… ex pareja.

—Continúa —dijo Malfoy, impasible.

—Él… _Nosotros_ terminamos definitivamente hace unos cuatro meses.

— ¿Definitivamente? ¿Acaso habían terminado antes?

—Ehm… Sí. Terminábamos y volvíamos prácticamente cada par de meses.

—Ya veo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

—Más de cinco años. Desde Hogwarts.

— ¿Y vivían juntos?

—Sí. Aproximadamente tres años viviendo juntos.

— ¿Su casa, la tuya, o una de ambos?

—Mi casa.

— ¿Vives allí todavía?

—Sí.

— ¿Quién terminaba la relación?

—Generalmente era él. Y luego se mudaba. Eventualmente volvíamos y regresaba.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a donde iba?

—A la casa de su madre, en Fullham.

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué ésta vez fue diferente a las anteriores?

Harry se quedó en silencio. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero el escozor en sus ojos le advertía que no continuara, a menos que pretendiera hacerla de Myrtle la llorona en medio del consultorio de Malfoy.

—Potter… _Harry_ ¿Lo sabes?

—Yo… descubrí que estaba teniendo una nueva aventura —Harry retorció sus manos sobre el escritorio, incapaz de contener las pequeñas lágrimas que empañaban su visión. Cuando una gota solitaria surcó su mejilla, el auror la limpió toscamente con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Te engañaba?

—A veces... Aunque la última vez fue tan obvio que lo descubrí, lo confronté, y se ofendió porque invadí su privacidad. Decidí no buscarle más, para conservar un poco de mi dignidad —explicó Harry con la mirada perdida y lágrimas rebeldes asomando en las comisuras de sus ojos.

— ¿Aún le quieres?

Harry volvió la mirada hacia el psicomago, toda la situación completamente surreal.

—Por supuesto —aseguró.

— ¿Has vuelto a verle?

El auror calló de nuevo. Pensar en los recientes acontecimientos hacía que su corazón doliera demasiado, como si un puño de hierro lo apretara sin piedad. Decidido a contar toda la historia, respiró profundo y comenzó a explicar.

—Ese es el problema —dijo con voz monótona, obligándose a mirar por la ventana—. Primero le ignoraba, y hacía como que no existía. Eso estaba funcionando. Pero hace algunas semanas, justo antes de mi anemia, me enteré de que Seamus ya estaba con alguien más... Eso me perturbó, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y cuando me sentí mejor tuve la genial idea de salir de dudas. Le escribí al móvil y él me confirmó que había estado con otra persona. Después me aseguró que no quería perder mi amistad y yo le creí, y hace un par de días me envió boletos para la apertura del nuevo museo del Quidditch. Fuimos juntos, yo bebí de más y…

—Te acostaste con él —no era una pregunta.

—No sabía lo que hacía —continuó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, aún con la mirada perdida—. Y pensé… pensé que él estaba solo, que no estábamos haciendo ningún mal…

— ¿Está con alguien?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—El cretino fue ayer a mi casa y me lo dijo ¡Se casará con una mujer, por Morgana y Merlín! Después trató de hacerme creer que sólo se casará porque ella está esperando un bebé… Y luego me propuso ser su amante.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Lo estampé contra la pared y le grité que se fuera ¿Qué más podía hacer? —Preguntó Harry de manera retórica, comenzando a perder poco a poco la compostura que tanto le había costado fingir—. Yo… Si yo hubiera sabido toda la historia no habría salido con él en primer lugar —un par de lágrimas gruesas cayeron directamente sobre el escritorio de roble. Ya no había caso en contenerlas—. A veces me pregunto si nunca me quiso. Y ahora, encima de todo, tendrá un bebé. Una esposa... Tal vez, si yo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo-

—Escucha, Harry —le interrumpió Malfoy, posando las manos sobre las suyas, haciendo que Harry volteara a verle directamente a los ojos—. Nada de lo que tú hayas hecho justifica lo que ese… _hombre_ te hizo ¿está bien? Sus decisiones fueron suyas, siguen siéndolo, y no hay nada en el mundo que justifique el daño que te hizo. Comenzaremos por tratarte con terapias tradicionales para el manejo de las emociones, pues veo que tienes mucha rabia, y con mucha razón. Sé que rayaré en lo no-profesional por decirte esto, pero si fueras mi amigo, y no mi paciente, yo mismo buscaría al degenerado de Finnigan y lo molería a palos —afirmó el psicomago, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Harry asintió. El toque de Malfoy se sentía cálido, y su mirada era compasiva y bondadosa, nada que ver con el frío y esquivo chico de diecinueve años que Harry recordaba de su último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Eventualmente, Malfoy soltó sus manos y buscó dentro de uno de los cajones un pergamino con las iniciales "D.M." grabadas en una hermosa caligrafía verde esmeralda.

—Te recetaré pociones para dormir, tomarás una cada noche antes de acostarte. No dejes los viales, contienen un concentrado de vitamina B que hará bien a tu estado anímico decaído. También te recetaré una poción para dormir sin sueños, que utilizarás hoy a ver cómo te va con ella. Si te va bien, mañana necesitarás otra, pero son de venta restringida así que envíame una lechuza para pedirme la receta. Necesito que descanses, Harry Potter, porque estoy seguro de que no lo estás haciendo ni aunque quisieras, así que por ahora sólo pociones para dormir. A partir de este momento eres mío, y no descansaré hasta verte recuperado.

—Gracias, Malfoy —dijo Harry luego de un momento, ya un poco más calmado. Malfoy volteó a verle, y asintió una vez.

El sanador conjuró un vaso con agua y se lo tendió para que bebiera. Después sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata una pequeña identificación hecha de plástico muggle, sin nada escrito en ella, la tocó con su varita, y al instante las palabras "_Pase de Visitante Permanente. Harry J. Potter. Autorización Nivel 4_" aparecieron grabadas en letras negras. Acto seguido, tomó un pedazo suelto de pergamino y comenzó a escribir

—Éste es mi número de móvil personal. Cualquier duda, o recaída, o incluso si necesitas insultar a alguien, llámame. Para eso soy tu psicomago —explicó, tendiéndoselo a Harry junto con todo lo que debía llevarse—. Nos veremos dentro de dos días para comenzar con la terapia tradicional, ¿está bien? Saldrás de esta, cuatro ojos. Tienes mi palabra.

Harry asintió, tomando los pergaminos y el pase de plástico entre las manos. Se levantó de su asiento y Malfoy hizo lo mismo. El sanador le guió hasta la puerta, le sonrió una vez más y lo despidió del consultorio.

.

* * *

**_Meta Notas:_**

*Padrinos de boda: Cuando se trata de bodas en el mundo mágico, yo siempre me invento algo nuevo. En esta versión, hay dos padrinos y dos madrinas, y cada novio elije uno de cada uno. Sin ninguna razón en particular, simplemente que me gusta la idea de la equitatividad entre los novios XD

* * *

_**Notas **__**finales:**_ Y por fin ¡Draco a la vista! Ya sé que la mayoría del capítulo es básicamente un re-telling de lo ocurrido antes, pero creanme cuando les digo, psicomago Malfoy necesitaba escuchar la versión de Harry, y Harry necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Además, por algo tenían que empezar, ¿no?

Si son lo bastante agudos (y sé que lo son, porque mis lectores son los más inteligentes lectores del mundo del fanfiction *wink*) notarán las verdaderas razones detrás de esta primera sesión. Y si no notan naranjas, no pasa nada ¡Que aún quedan 7 capítulos por recorrer!

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas esas lindas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar el fic. Sé que a veces soy medio (cof muy cof) drama queen con eso de los reviews escasos, pero todo el apoyo que he tenido por parte de ustedes me anima a seguir en esto. Y hablando de eso ¡Nuestro fic tiene portada! Mi linda t'hy'la **Lena** la diseñó para mí, y la pueden ver en Ao3 (links en mi perfil).

Y ya, le voy poniendo fecha de entrega a esta conversación unilateral. Un beso grande, y nos leemos la otra semana c:

_Maye._


	6. Nuevas no tan buenas

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_I tried so hard and got so far,_

_but in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all,_

_but in the end it doesn't even matter._

**_In the end - Linkin Park_**

.

**5**

**NUEVAS NO TAN BUENAS**

.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry comenzara a acudir a las sesiones psicomágicas y a decir verdad estaba sintiéndose de maravilla.

La combinación de pociones para dormir y vitaminas para, según Malfoy, "elevar sus niveles de endorfina" habían dado como resultado un Harry más sereno, relajado y hasta feliz. Más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo sido en los últimos meses, e incluso en los últimos años. Mucho más tranquilo de lo que recordaba haberlo estado jamás.

En esas pocas semanas, Harry había descubierto lo fácil que era hablar de sus problemas con Malfoy. Las sesiones posteriores a su primer encuentro habían estado enfocadas en liberar esa parte de su pasado que el auror había estado guardando bajo llave por tanto tiempo, para así poder superarla y seguir adelante sin esa pesada carga. Al principio le costaba mucho hablar de ello sin que las lágrimas aparecieran en medio del relato, y secretamente agradecía que Malfoy se estuviera comportando todo lo profesionalmente que había prometido.

Pero poco a poco, y sin notarlo, Harry había ido desechando los malos recuerdos acerca de su fallida y triste relación, cuyo desenlace Malfoy le había repetido millones de veces que no era su culpa.

Incluso había días en los que Harry no encontraba absolutamente nada nuevo que decir con respecto a su tragedia personal, como si el pesado frasco contenedor de todas sus frustraciones y tristezas se estuviera quedando paulatinamente vacío. Así que se pasaba la sesión relatándole a Malfoy situaciones del trabajo o de su vida diaria que lo afectaban o preocupaban de una manera no tan profunda, mientras el psicomago le daba ocasionales consejos de cómo llevar su día a día. Al parecer, Harry finalmente estaba consiguiendo el tan ansiado equilibrio.

Una tarde, mientras hacía el papeleo reglamentario de un caso reciente, Harry recibió una carta de Ginny invitándole a cenar en su departamento de Sumatra Road, esa misma noche. El auror se extrañó por la repentina invitación, pero feliz de poder ver a su amiga - y de no tener que cenar solo - aceptó.

A las ocho de la noche, Harry ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de _La Gruta, _con una botella de vino de Ogden en una mano - el favorito de Ginny - y una cesta de pan en la otra. El pintoresco nombre del lugar se lo había dado George luego de visitar el departamento por primera vez, describiéndolo como "un poco más grande que su antigua habitación, pero demasiado pequeña para ser una Madriguera". Ron había adoptado el nombre de inmediato, y una semana después ya todos conocían la casa de Ginny por su sobrenombre.

—Hola, Harry —lo recibió la chica, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y ayudándole con la cesta de pan.

Llevaba un vaporoso vestido azul sin mangas y unos leggins negros, y estaba ataviada con un delantal, lo que daba a entender que era ella quien había preparado la cena. Ginny le sonrió y se apartó de la entrada.

— ¿Cómo estás, Gin? —Saludó Harry, cruzando el umbral y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Traje vino.

El departamento era pequeño, apenas una habitación, un salón y un comedor, separado de la cocina por una media pared. Estaba decorado en colores cálidos, que extrañamente evocaban La Madriguera, y el reloj encantado con los nombres de sus hermanos, sobrinos y padres que coronaba una de las columnas del salón colaboraba a ese parecido.

Harry caminó hacia el comedor, dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesa, y siguió hasta el sofá de la sala. Notó que había sido el único invitado a cenar con la muchacha, lo que aumentó mucho más su curiosidad.

—Oh, cariño, eres muy gentil —dijo la chica, caminando hacia la cocina—. Ponte cómodo, en un momento estará lista la cena.

Harry se acomodó en el sofá, mientras esperaba a Ginny. Le gustaba mucho ese sofá, pues él mismo la había ayudado a elegirlo luego de que la chica decidiera irse a vivir sola. Le agradaba estar allí, ya que hacía mucho que no visitaba a su amiga debido a circunstancias variadas, él agobiado por sus problemas de pareja y ella planeando su inminente boda.

Un momento después, Ginny regresó de la cocina con la botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Sirvió vino para ambos.

—La cena está casi lista. Mientras tanto podemos hablar aquí —comentó, entregándole su copa y sentándose de forma despreocupada en la otra plaza del mullido sofá.

Harry asintió y tomó un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Me dirás lo que vas a decirme, o es tan malo que primero quieres sobornarme con comida casera? —Soltó Harry ante la divertida mirada de la chica.

—No puedo engañarte, ¿eh?

—No. Recuerda que soy el auror más joven de los últimos cincuenta años —señaló Harry, con una sonrisa petulante al mejor estilo Malfoy.

—Ya… Y que hayas sido mi amigo por más de una década y me conozcas bien no tiene nada que ver ¿no?

—Sólo un poco —admitió, guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha. Un segundo después, ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

—Sabía que me descubrirías, pero igual hay un asunto delicado que quiero conversar contigo —el tono de voz de Ginny se tornó serio, y Harry se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para suponer que el futuro de la conversación no pintaba nada bien.

—Te escucho.

—Verás… Theo y yo estamos agradecidos contigo por habernos permitido secuestrar tu fecha de cumpleaños como fecha de nuestra boda-

—Ya te dije que no importa —interrumpió Harry—. No tienes que seguir pensando en eso.

—Lo sé, cariño, y nuevamente te lo agradezco. Es por eso que necesitaba hablar contigo, porque creo que vamos a incordiarte una vez más…

—Sólo suéltalo, Gin ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

La chica le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de continuar. Realmente parecía estar muy apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Está bien… ¿Recuerdas que Theo era un Slytherin? Sí, bueno, supongo que sí lo recuerdas porque ustedes veían clases juntos en Hogwarts. El punto es que Theo tiene muchos amigos Slytherin a los que quiere invitar a la fiesta y-

—Si esto es por Malfoy, me temo que tu plan de sobornarme con comida fue en vano. Malfoy ya no es un problema.

Harry sonrió bajo la mirada incrédula de la chica, pues el muchacho aun no le había comentado a nadie acerca de sus sesiones de terapia.

—No, no es por Malfoy… Aunque después tendrás que explicarme ese cambio de actitud, jovencito… Cómo sea, lo que trato de decir es que Theo invitó a ciertos ex-Slytherin que podrían causarte sentimientos encontrados.

— ¿Sentimientos encontrados? Ginny, ya no entiendo nada. Si no hablas de Malfoy, entonces, ¿de quién?

Ginny lo miró nerviosa, mientras se servía más vino. Habló de nuevo.

—Daphne Greengrass, Harry. Theo invitó a Daphne Greengrass.

— ¿Greengrass, la chica que iba en nuestro curso de Hogwarts? No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Oh, Harry —suspiró Ginny, dedicándole una mirada compasiva, y el auror estuvo seguro de que se estaba perdiendo de algo—. Daphne es… Bueno, yo no lo sabía cuándo Theo le dio la invitación a ella y a su familia… Al parecer Theo también se enteró hace poco-

— ¡Merlín, Ginevra, dilo de una vez!

—Está bien —balbuceó la chica, algo apenada. Tomó aire, y volvió a hablar—. Daphne Greengrass… es la nueva esposa de Seamus. Aunque ahora se hace llamar Daphne Finnigan.

A Harry se le vino el mundo a los pies. Por un instante olvidó donde se encontraba, olvidó sus terapias con Malfoy, incluso olvidó lo bien que se había estado sintiendo esas última semanas. Seamus, su ex, se había casado.

Harry había evitado todo contacto con él, desde bloquear su número de teléfono y devolver las lechuzas sin abrir las cartas, hasta pedirle a Myrthle que no le permitiera verle si por alguna casualidad se acercaba a su oficina. Con todas las acciones realizadas por Seamus para contactarle, lo menos que Harry esperaba era enterarse de que ya estaba casado con la futura madre de su primogénito.

Un momento después, Harry se obligó a volver a la realidad. Ya luego podría lamentarse.

—Ejem… la… ¿la esposa de Seamus, dices?

—Sí, cariño. Ni Theo ni yo teníamos idea. No sé si tú la tenías…

—Sabía que planeaba casarse. Lo que no sabía era que ya estaba casado, ni el nombre de su esposa.

— ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa! —Comentó Ginny, bebiendo más vino— Seamus casado, y con una amiga de Theo. Por supuesto que intenté convencer a Theo de retirar la invitación, pero es casi imposible. Los Greengrass son muy amigos de los Nott, y tanto Daphne como Astoria son buenas amigas de Theo. Aunque si tú me lo pides, definitivamente los mandaré a freír mandrágoras-

—No es necesario que te pelees con tu futura familia sólo para evitarme un disgusto, Gin. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Seamus puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

— ¿Estás seguro, cielo?

—Completamente. No arruinaré tu gran día, y te aseguro que esto no arruinará mi cumpleaños —agregó, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—Si tú lo dices... —dijo la muchacha, poco convencida— Lo menos que quiero es arruinar aún más tu día, después de todo eres mi padrino, y mi mejor amigo. Sin contar con que sería muy difícil conseguirme otro mejor amigo a tan sólo cinco días de la boda... Por cierto, ¿de qué va eso de "Malfoy ya no es un problema"? La última vez que chequee, no podían verse ni en pintura.

—Oh, nada en especial —mintió Harry—. Es sólo que ya estamos demasiado grandes cómo para seguir comportándonos como los mismos adolescentes tontos de Hogwarts. Solo eso.

—Uhmmm… De todas maneras, Theo ya escogió a Zabini para que sea su padrino. No hay necesidad de tentar a la suerte ¿verdad? —Comentó guiñándole un ojo, para luego levantarse del sofá—. Bien, vamos a comer. La cena debe estar lista.

Harry siguió a Ginny hasta el comedor, sus palabras aún resonándole en los oídos. Tomó el teléfono móvil sin que la bruja se diera cuenta, y escribió un mensaje:

"Necesito una cita URGENTE. Iré mañana en la tarde. Confírmame vía lechuza."

...

—Así que Seamus irá con su esposa a la boda.

—Sí.

— ¿Y tú qué sientes al respecto?

Harry se había pasado la última media hora contándole a Malfoy acerca de su conversación con Ginny, y de cómo había sentido que todos los avances de las últimas semanas se iban al garete en un segundo. Estaban sentados en el sofá del consultorio, cómo hacían algunas veces.

—Ira. Y frustración. Me molesta que él esté tan tranquilo rehaciendo su vida y yo incluso haya tenido que venir a terapia para intentar recomponer la mía. Me parece injusto que sea capaz de arruinarme hasta el mínimo detalle sin siquiera saberlo.

—Aún así le dijiste que no a Ginevra cuando te sugirió cancelar su invitación.

— ¡Por supuesto! De ninguna manera pienso dejar que arruine la boda de mi amiga, ya suficiente tengo con que haya arruinado mi vida.

— ¿Piensas que tu vida está arruinada?

—No. O bueno, pienso que ya no lo está, pero estuvo muy cerca, y todo fue gracias a él.

—¿Crees poder contener tus sentimientos durante toda la boda?

—Puedo intentarlo. Amo más a Ginny de lo que lo odio a él. Simplemente no vale la pena. Nunca valió la pena —concluyó, con hilo de voz y la mirada perdida.

Draco tomó una de sus manos. Solía hacerlo a menudo, cuando Harry se sentía realmente mal. Contra todo pronóstico, el toque del medimago lo tranquilizaba.

—Toda experiencia es valiosa, Harry, recuérdalo. Lo que pasó con Seamus es ciertamente lamentable, pero deja en ti una enseñanza.

—Estoy cansado de esto —dijo Harry, muy bajito, haciendo que Malfoy tuviera que acercarse más para entender lo que decía—. Estoy cansado de _intentar _sobrevivir, de _intentar _ser feliz. A la mínima mención de ese imbécil todos mis avances parecen en vano. No puedo creer que luego de lo que me hizo, él pueda seguir con su vida como si nada ¡Es injusto! Debí ser yo el que consiguiera la felicidad rápidamente. Le di tanto de mí, que no quedó casi nada para ofrecer a alguien más.

Malfoy suspiró pesadamente, le tomó del mentón y alzó su rostro. Gruesas lágrimas asomaban en las comisuras de los ojos color esmeralda, pugnando por caer, pero Harry intentó contenerlas lo más posible.

—Potter, no digas eso. Por supuesto que tienes mucho que dar. No dejes que un imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere te haga sentir que no vales. Eres el jodido niño-que-vivió, ¿recuerdas? Pudiste derrotar al Lord, seguro que puedes salir de ésta con vida —afirmó Draco, con una sonrisa.

Harry nunca supo si fue un impulso del momento, la tristeza en su corazón, el cálido toque en su mentón o simple agradecimiento, lo cierto fue que para cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta ya había tirado de Draco por el cuello de la bata y le estaba besando.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro mago, cuyas pupilas contraídas denotaban sorpresa. Los labios de Draco estaban completamente inmóviles ante el contacto con los del auror, y su expresión era algo entre la estupefacción y el asombro. El beso sólo duró un par de segundos, el tiempo justo para que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó de Draco bruscamente, dando un respingo y alejándose del sofá. Malfoy tenía la misma expresión pasmada, y ahora se llevaba una distraída mano a los labios, tocándolos con delicadeza.

—Potter… ¿qué-? Yo no… —comenzó a decir Draco, pero Harry le interrumpió.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, yo… ¡me tengo que ir! No podré venir el jueves, tengo una cena en La Madriguera por lo de la boda. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Buenas tardes —Se despidió, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del consultorio.

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar, de ese beso. _Por qué demonios hice eso, _pensaba mortificado, mientras se alejaba más y más, dirigiéndose a la salida.

...

La noche del jueves, Harry se dirigió a La Madriguera ataviado en el atuendo más elegante que se le ocurrió: un traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón, con una corbata a juego y una camisa color crema. Era la cena de ensayo, y tanto los Weasley cómo los Nott estarían allí, así que vestirse presentable era lo menos que podía esperarse del padrino de la novia.

Habían decorado el jardín para la ocasión, colocando una gran cubierta de lona que le daba cierto aire campestre al evento. Montones de luces encantadas flotaban dentro y fuera de la cubierta, iluminando el lugar y haciendo el ambiente aún más cálido y acogedor.

Un largo mesón se extendía debajo, con alrededor de treinta asientos. Hacia el centro de la mesa había dos asientos diferentes a los demás, y Harry supuso que eran el puesto de los novios.

Apenas llegar, la señora Weasley le saludó y abrazó, al igual que Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, y Ginny. La pelirroja estaba radiante, envuelta en un sencillo vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, cuyo color acentuaba el café de sus ojos. Harry se alegró sinceramente por la felicidad de su amiga, y se prometió no dejar que sus problemas personales empañaran ni por un instante el momento feliz de la chica. Minutos después, los Nott hicieron acto de presencia, junto con los demás invitados, y la cena dio comienzo.

Algunos de sus amigos cercanos, como Ron, Hermione, George e incluso la misma Ginny se acercaron a él varias veces durante la reunión, para preguntarle cómo estaba llevando lo del casamiento de su ex. Al cabo de un rato, Harry deseó haber traído consigo la capa de invisibilidad, para así poder escabullirse de la fiesta y de las preguntas.

El muchacho les sonreía a todos, y les aseguraba que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que Seamus no significaba nada para él. Algunos suspiraban aliviados, pero los que lo conocían mejor - como Ron y Hermione - se alejaban con una expresión no del todo convencida.

Entre los invitados a la cena había muchos de los Weasley que Harry recordaba de la boda de Ron y Hermione. También estaba Andrómeda, y algunos miembros de la Orden. El padrino de bodas de Theodore, Blaise Zabini, se encontraba conversando animadamente con un mago de aspecto hosco al que Harry no conocía, pero que posiblemente era parte de la lista de invitados de Theo.

De los Nott, Harry sólo distinguía a los abuelos del novio, pero al parecer habían varios tíos y tías del muchacho, y algunos cuántos niños que jugaban animadamente con su ahijado Teddy y con Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur. Todos los Nott eran de tez blanca y cabello color chocolate, tal como Theo, y con cierto aire de prestigio y abolengo presente en casi todas las familias sangre pura, a excepción de los Weasley.

Ver a todos esos respingados en un mismo lugar le recordó a Harry la existencia de cierto rubio platinado con el que se había visto prácticamente en secreto durante las últimas seis semanas, y al cual había besado en un arrebato de mal juicio.

Tenía que hablar con Draco acerca de aquel beso, de eso estaba seguro. Aclarar las cosas para poder seguir con las terapias que tanto bien le estaban haciendo. Tal vez le contactara luego de la boda de Ginny, cuando el mar de estrés y caos se hubiera calmado un poco. Y quizás hasta le invitara a tomar un café fuera de ese reducido consultorio suyo, para hablar como magos adultos y civilizados.

Sí, definitivamente eso haría.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

*En el canon, la madre de Theodore murió cuando era pequeño, y su padre fue uno de los mortífagos caídos durante el ataque al Departamento de Misterios en el quinto curso de Harry, así que asumo que terminó de ser criado por sus abuelos.

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**Al que mienta y diga que se esperaba ese beso, le va a crecer la nariz XD

Ya vamos casi a mitad de la historia, y aún faltan muchas cosas interesantes por suceder así que ¡Alerta permanente!

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los nuevos lectores que se toman el tiempo de comentar, y a los asiduos que comentan puntualmente y me siguen allá donde mi temperamental musa me lleve ¡Son un amor!

Y bueno, me despido por hoy. Un gran abrazo de oso a todos, y nos leemos el próximo lunes.

_Maye._


	7. De bodas y momentos incómodos

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_All alone in the mirror,_

_all alone on the shelf,_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_to a little piece of myself._

_Doesn't anybody realize_

_even I don't buy my own disguise?_

**_Who am I fooling - Alexz Johnson_**

.

**6**

**DE BODAS Y MOMENTOS INCÓMODOS**

.

Harry daba vueltas alrededor de la casa, buscando los gemelos de plata que Ginny le había regalado para usarlos en la ceremonia. Tenían forma de serpiente, en honor a la casa de Hogwarts de Theo, y según sabía, Theo le había dado a Zabini unos gemelos de oro con forma de León.

Recordaba haberlos dejado sobre la mesa de su habitación, pero ahora no los encontraba. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo ¡Merlín, llegaba tarde! ¿Por qué se había quedado despierto hasta la madrugada? La respuesta, sin embargo, era más simple de lo que parecía: Se había desvelado porque era un tonto.

Se había pasado horas recostado en su cama, pensando en cómo tendría que fingir estar bien durante toda la ceremonia y posterior recepción, con su ex sentado en una mesa como si nada, tan tranquilo como quién no ha hecho nada malo. Se le hacía bastante surreal todo el asunto, tener que aparentar neutralidad luego de todo lo que Seamus le había hecho, y de paso tener que hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos y conocidos.

¿Cómo rayos había terminado en una situación tan bizarra? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, dando vueltas sobre la cama, agradeciendo internamente a su elfo doméstico por reemplazar las sábanas de seda sobre las que el auror durmiera con Seamus aquella noche, y por tener el detalle de no colocarlas otra vez.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, y la boda de Ginny comenzaba a las ocho de la mañana. Tenía que dormir, _debía_ dormir, así que cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas para obligarse a conciliar el sueño.

La mala noticia era que, luego de haberse dormido, se le hizo virtualmente imposible despertarse temprano.

— ¡Biny! —Llamó, mientras se agachaba para tantear el piso debajo de la cama por enésima vez. Un sonido de aparición se escuchó detrás de él, seguido de pequeños pasos de elfo.

—Sí, amo Harry.

— ¿Has visto los gemelos de plata que estaban en mi mesa de noche? —Preguntó, girándose.

—Sí, amo Harry.

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó un poco exasperado, sabía que el elfo no estaba acostumbrado a responder más allá de lo que le preguntaban, así que no podía culparle por no ofrecerle más información. Debía hacerle preguntas concretas y no quería pagar su frustración con la pequeña criatura— ¿Sabes dónde están?

—Sí, amo Harry.

Harry respiró profundamente, buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para obtener la información sin maltratar a su elfo doméstico.

—Biny, serías tan amable de decirme dónde están los gemelos de plata.

—Oh, por supuesto, amo Harry. Biny los ha tenido todo el tiempo. Biny los vio sobre la mesa y pensó que ese no era un lugar seguro para ellos, así que Biny los ha cargado desde entonces.

— ¿Me los das, por favor?

—Aquí están —dijo el elfo, extendiendo una mano pequeña y huesuda, y haciendo aparecer un paquetito negro.

Harry tomó el paquete y lo abrió de forma descuidada, colocó los gemelos en los puños del traje y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, gritando un "Gracias, Biny" sobre su cabeza, mientras se dirigía hacia la calle.

...

— ¡Al fin llegas! —Exclamó Ron, al verlo aparecer en su habitación— Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. La ceremonia casi comienza y Ginny está hecha una fiera. Hermione está con ella para tratar de calmarla. A veces pienso que esa chica tiene algo de veela…

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, apenado. Conocía el temperamento de Ginny y sentía pena por Hermione, quién aparentemente había tenido que asumir el papel de mediadora—. Los gemelos de plata estaban extraviados. Preferí buscarlos que llegar sin ellos. Si tu hermana no me los veía puestos de seguro me lanza una imperdonable.

Ron hizo una mueca de dolor ante el solo pensamiento, y asintió con la cabeza, señalando la puerta. Cruzaron el umbral y bajaron las escaleras, mientras seguían con su conversación. Harry estuvo casi seguro de haber escuchado una pequeña explosión cuando pasaron frente a la antigua habitación de la novia.

—Te entiendo, compadre. Y gracias a Merlín que los encontraste. Han ocurrido ciertos percances a lo largo de la mañana y temo que mi pequeña hermana pueda terminar transfigurándose en una mantícora si es que algo más se desvía de su "perfecta boda soñada".

— ¿Percances? ¿Cuáles percances?

La casa estaba vacía, señal de que todos estaban ya reunidos en los terrenos esperando la ceremonia. Los chicos caminaban muy rápido dirigiéndose al jardín, que estaba hermosamente decorado.

El césped estaba salpicado por una imperceptible capa de rocío, y algunas margaritas en flor se dejaban ver en lugares estratégicos. Un pequeño seto enmarcaba el sitio de la ceremonia, comenzando en las inmediaciones de La Madriguera y finalizando más allá del arco de boda.

Había bancos blancos a cada lado del pasillo por el cual caminaría la novia, y ahora se encontraban ocupados por los invitados. Para culminar la decoración, pétalos de flores silvestres habían sido esparcidos a lo largo de todo el pasillo, desde el inicio de los bancos hasta el arco mismo, que estaba decorado a juego.

Harry y Ron seguían caminando apresuradamente, cubriendo a grandes zancadas la distancia entre la casa y el lugar de la ceremonia.

—El espíritu del ático decidió salir en la noche y casi arruina el vestido de Ginny. Madame Tudipié confundió el pedido y envió el pastel de bodas de los chicos a una pareja en Cambridge. Tuvimos que desgnomizar el jardín de emergencia, al parecer a los gnomos de jardín les gustan demasiado las margaritas que Ginny mandó a colocar en el césped. Celestina Warbeck canceló a último minuto, y tuvimos que utilizar todas las influencias de los Nott para hacerla volver. Y, por si fuera poco, está lo del padrino…

— ¿Lo del padrino? —Repitió Harry. Comenzaba a comprender el mal humor de la novia.

—Zabini no pudo venir —soltó Ron, cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros del sitio—. El muy imbécil pescó fiebre de dragón mientras paseaba por Rumanía, y los síntomas aparecieron apenas ayer. Ginny casi se muere cuando se enteró esta mañana, y Theo tuvo que improvisar un nuevo padrino. Menos mal que consiguió a alguien con la misma talla de traje que el otro.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién-? —Harry levantó la vista, y todo lo que iba a decir se le olvidó por completo.

De pie frente al altar, a la derecha del novio, estaba el Draco Malfoy.

Estaba vestido impecablemente, con un traje negro de chaleco y corbata, camisa blanca inmaculada y un pañuelo de seda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Harry había protestado la insistencia de Ginny en que los trajes del novio y los padrinos fuesen muggles, pero con lo bien parecido que se veía Malfoy, esa protesta quedó olvidada.

El color acero de sus ojos resaltaba con el color del traje, y su cabello caía grácilmente a los lados de su rostro, en una suave cascada. En los puños de su chaqueta se notaban un par de pequeños botones dorados en forma de león, dando a entender que era él el sustituto de Zabini.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron un instante, mientras Harry seguía caminando hacia su lugar. El mago le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa que lo hizo ver incluso más atractivo, y Harry no supo cómo reaccionar más que devolviendo el gesto. Un momento más y estaban frente a frente, separados sólo por Theodore y Ron, que ni remotamente sabían todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ante sus narices.

—Eh, Theo, al fin llegó el padrino de la novia —anunció Ron hacía su cuñado, con una sonrisa burlona—. A ver si así evitamos que tu prometida metamorfosee en una _furia_.

Theodore asintió vacilante, mientras Malfoy le ponía una mano en el hombro y miraba hacia Ron con gesto severo.

—Vamos, Weasley, no asustes más al pobre hombre. Seguramente Ginevra no es tan mala en situaciones normales.

—No, no lo es —admitió Ron—, pero dicen que las situaciones de estrés son las que sacan a relucir el verdadero yo de las personas, y es bueno que Theo sepa de una vez a quién eligió para ser su esposa… Y hablando de esposas, iré a rescatar a la mía. Ya es hora de comenzar —y acto seguido, Ron salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Harry estaba de pié junto a Malfoy, petrificado y sin saber qué hacer. El reflejo de respirar automáticamente parecía haberlo abandonado, haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran y vaciaran de una manera un tanto irregular. No esperaba conseguírselo en la boda, pues hasta donde él sabía el psicomago tenía planificado un viaje académico y no podría asistir, así que verlo allí le tomó por sorpresa.

Por otro lado, Malfoy lo había mirado y le había sonreído, nada que ver con las distintas reacciones que Harry había imaginado aquel día, camino a casa luego del beso infame. Sin embargo, eso también podía significar que el mago era muy buen actor y que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento de hacer malas caras a razón de besos robados en consultas privadas, pero Harry prefería pensar que quizás era porque el asunto que tanto lo atormentaba no era tan enorme como a él le parecía.

Al fin llegó el momento esperado, la marcha nupcial dio inicio y los invitados se pusieron de pie. Del lado del novio, Harry pudo vislumbrar una inconfundible silueta enfundada en una túnica verde botella, del brazo de una rubia a la que Harry reconoció de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

Seamus miraba hacia él, mientras su ahora esposa miraba hacia el pasillo, donde Ginny había aparecido junto con su cortejo. Harry cruzó miradas con él y le dedicó una breve sonrisa, para luego girar el rostro y contemplar la entrada de la novia. Sorprendentemente, ver a su ex junto a su nueva esposa no había sido tan traumático después de todo.

Victoire entró al pasillo, caminando grácilmente de la forma en que sólo una semi veela podría hacerlo. Llevaba una cesta de margaritas y las esparcía por el piso mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, el pequeño Teddy portaba la almohadilla con las alianzas de oro y plata, las cuales entregó a Draco justo al llegar al arco nupcial, para luego ir a sentarse con su abuela. Hermione y una bruja a la que Harry no conocía siguieron al niño, ataviadas en vestidos color verde primavera, y se ubicaron a la izquierda. Y detrás de ellas, estaba Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba preciosa, el vestido ceñido al cuerpo y el cabello ondulado y entretejido con flores la hacían ver aún más bella. Estaba radiante, y sonreía abiertamente hacia ellos mientras caminaba al compás de la marcha, llevada del brazo por su padre. Harry volteó a ver a Theo, cuyo rostro sólo denotaba admiración y dicha, y el auror se sintió completamente feliz porque su amiga había encontrado a alguien que la amara tanto como ella lo merecía.

La ceremonia transcurrió tal cómo había sido planeada, y Harry casi habría olvidado al segundo padrino de no haber sido él quién les entregara las alianzas a los chicos. Al momento del beso, una bandada de palomas blancas salió desde detrás del arco, dándole al acto un aire romántico e incomparable.

...

La ceremonia concluyó, dando paso a la recepción.

Una enorme carpa encantada había aparecido sobre ellos luego de la boda, mientras que los bancos habían sido mágicamente reemplazados por sillas y mesas decoradas para la ocasión. El arco nupcial había sido movido hacia un lado, para servir de decoración y de fondo para fotos mágicas de los novios e invitados.

Una plataforma se alzaba al fondo, sirviendo de escenario para que Celestina Warbeck diera su presentación. La cantante comenzó con la balada "Corazón lleno de magia", siendo éste el primer baile de los novios como marido y mujer, y el cual arrancó unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de los presentes. Harry pudo ver como la nueva esposa de Seamus se secaba la comisura de los ojos con un pañuelo, al igual que Hermione, Luna, Angelina, Fleur y la señora Weasley.

Luego del baile inicial, las canciones se tornaron más movidas, así como la celebración. Los novios posaron junto al arco mientras un corrillo de personas les rodeaba, todos queriendo una foto con la feliz pareja. Harry no era muy adepto a las fotografías, pero por ser esa la boda de sus amigos decidió hacer una excepción y unirse a la fila que ya se había formado.

Los novios hacían muecas junto a los niños y posaban felices con familiares y amigos, y a medida que Harry se iba acercando su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia. Estaba tan embobado admirando la escena que dio un respingo cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

— ¡Hey, Potter! ¿Puedo formarme contigo? La fila es realmente larga, y ya que ambos somos padrinos…

El mago se había deshecho de su chaqueta, quedándose en camisa y chaleco, lo que le daba un aspecto más casual y despreocupado. Harry estaba un poco desconcertado con su actitud, pero decidió dejar sus dudas y cavilaciones para otro momento.

—Ehm… sí. Por supuesto.

Permanecieron de pie uno al lado del otro mientras la fila avanzaba, y un silencio algo pesado se instaló entre ellos. Harry tamborileaba los dedos contra su pierna, y Malfoy se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia adelante con la punta y el talón de los pies. Ambos estaban claramente incómodos con la situación, y cualquiera que los viera diría que era por el simple hecho de ser quienes eran.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando casi habían llegado al principio de la fila, Harry escuchó claramente como Malfoy se aclaraba la garganta, evidentemente dispuesto a decir algo. El auror deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sólo se dispusiera a preguntarle la hora.

—Eh, Potter… Hace rato que quiero decirte algo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo-

Harry no quería escucharle, no quería hablar de ese beso, no quería recordar ese día. Como fue tan tonto como para bajar la guardia mientras le contaba a Malfoy sus penas, como cedió ante sus impulsos y arruinó unas perfectamente buenas sesiones de terapia.

Volvió su rostro hacia el otro mago, y habló en tono cortante.

—No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, Malfoy. Ya casi es nuestro turno, y los chicos no tienen por qué enterarse de nada.

Malfoy le miró sorprendido, y sólo se limitó a sonreír. Ahora era el auror quién se sentía perdido.

—Harry, creo que estás confundido. No era eso de lo que quería-

— ¡He dicho siguiente! —Se escuchó decir al fotógrafo, y varios pares de manos los empujaron hacía el arco de bodas, donde Ginny y Theo sonreían para todos. Ambos padrinos caminaron hacia los novios, saludándolos con un abrazo.

— ¡Oh, Harry! Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Ginny, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente—. Espero que la estés pasando bien a pesar de los inconvenientes.

—No te preocupes por mí, Gin. Estás feliz y eso es lo que importa. Ahora tomémonos algunas fotos.

Malfoy sonreía hablando con Theo mientras los cuatro se acomodaban para dar inicio a la sesión fotográfica, y Harry no pudo evitar notar que el segundo padrino lo miraba de reojo cada vez que podía.

Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, el fotógrafo decidió que ya eran suficientes fotos con los padrinos, y el muchacho agradeció a Godric, Merlín y a todas las deidades por permitirle apartarse al fin del flash de la antigua cámara, que lo tenía realmente mareado. Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del círculo cuando la mano de Ginny lo retuvo.

—Harry, cariño, quisiera un par de fotos de ustedes dos juntos, como los dos padrinos de mi boda. Luego tomaré también una de las chicas, para el álbum familiar. No te importa ¿verdad?

Harry se obligó a sonreírle a su amiga y asintió, regresando al lado de Malfoy en medio del arco nupcial. Evitó mirarle directamente mientras se dirigía a su sitio, y se colocó a su derecha. Theo y Ginny se apartaron, dejándoles solos.

—Es extraño esto de posar frente a un arco nupcial con tu peor enemigo, ¿no? —comentó Malfoy hacía Harry, en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, y fingió acomodarse el pañuelo de la chaqueta para responder de forma apenas audible— No tanto como posar junto a tu psicomago de cabecera.

—Está bien, ahora vean a la cámara.

—Recuerda que hoy no soy tu psicomago, Potter —contradijo el otro, apenas la foto fue tomada—. Hoy sólo soy el padrino de bodas de Theodore, y tu antiguo compañero de clases.

—Claro, un compañero —repitió Harry, al tiempo que el fotógrafo se acercaba a ellos para dar más indicaciones.

—Ahora quiero que posen uno frente al otro —ambos abrieron mucho los ojos, pero si el fotógrafo lo notó, no les hizo caso—. Tienen buena química, y se verá bien en las fotos —explicó, obligándoles a colocarse como les indicaba.

Malfoy era apenas un poco más alto que Harry, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que el auror tuviera que alzar la mirada. El rubio le sonrió, desafiante, y Harry quiso borrarle la petulancia a manotazos. _Igual que en Hogwarts_, pensó para sus adentros.

—Quiero que se vean el uno al otro como si quisieran pelearse. Fueron elegidos por solo uno de los novios, y cada uno quiere ser el mejor padrino de la boda ¿lo captan? Esta será una toma excelente —aseguró, regresando a la cámara.

Harry se obligó a mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos, intentando demostrar una pose retadora. Escuchó a Ginny aprobar la toma y al fotógrafo reacomodar por enésima vez la desvencijada cámara mágica. Cuando al fin parecía que la foto sería tomada, Malfoy compuso una media sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Potter, feliz cumpleaños. Era _eso_ lo que quería decirte.

Harry se sintió tan apenado ante su evidente error que por poco arruina la toma, y rogó a Merlín que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del repentino tono de rojo que seguramente habían adoptado sus orejas. Abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sonriéndole a la novia y dejando a Malfoy solo en medio del arco.

Caminó con paso firme hasta la mesa de ponche, donde George y Ron hacían apuestas acerca de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que su pequeña hermana volviera a convertirse en la encarnación del mal, y Harry tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando sus respectivas esposas llegaron para reprenderles.

Después de un buen rato, cuando los chicos se dirigieron a su mesa, Harry se percató de que él no sabía cuál era la suya. Sacó la invitación del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y leyó "Mesa 5". Un pequeño número brillante flotaba por encima de las mesas para marcarlas, y al reparar en los demás ocupantes de la que le correspondía, Harry decidió que en definitiva ese no era su día: sentado a la mesa, con una copa de vino en una mano y observándole con una sonrisa divertida, estaba Malfoy.

El auror resolvió darse una vuelta por el lugar y ver en que podía ser de utilidad; caminar, moverse, y tal vez llevar su chaqueta al armario de abrigos de la Madriguera antes de irse a sentar. O quizás al armario de abrigos de su casa en Grimmauld Place.

...

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, durante las cuales Harry no se había sentado en lo absoluto.

Se paseó por todas las mesas lejanas a la suya, saludando antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y conocidos del Ministerio. Ayudó a la señora Weasley en la cocina, jugó con Teddy y Victoire hasta que los niños se cansaron, conversó con Hagrid, el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Mcgonagall, y bebió varias copas de vino, champagne y hasta un vaso de whisky de fuego ofrecidos por cuanto elfo doméstico pasaba frente a él. Y aun así, Malfoy seguía sentado en su mesa, inmutable, y esperándole, seguramente dispuesto a tener esa conversación que Harry tanto quería evitar.

Para ser un psicomago, el hombre sí que sabía cómo volver locas a las personas.

—Harry, cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme a traer algunas bandejas con bocadillos de la cocina? La mesa de quesos está casi vacía —le preguntó la señora Weasley. Harry asintió rápidamente y se dirigió al exterior de la carpa.

La noche era cálida, una típica noche de verano, y Harry decidió caminar lentamente hacia la casa, ya que no había prisa por llegar a ningún lado. Viró por un costado de la estructura, pensando en rodearla para llegar más rápido a la cocina, cuando una silueta borrosa se plantó frente a él.

Por instinto tomó su varita, mientras la figura sospechosamente conocida se acercaba más hacia la parte iluminada.

—Harry, he estado buscándote.

Harry dio un bufido y guardó su varita, casi sorprendido por la poca vergüenza de su ex. Sentía la cabeza un poco cargada por todo el licor que había ingerido, pero tenía una idea de lo que el mago frente a él podría querer decirle, y eso no hacía más que enfurecerle e instarle a quedarse para poder mandarlo a freír mandrágoras con propiedad.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Seamus? ¿No deberías estar con tu esposa? —Increpó, inyectando veneno en cada palabra.

—Daphne se fue, estaba cansada.

—Y entonces creíste que era la oportunidad perfecta para buscarme a mí ¿No es así?

—Harry-

— ¿Qué quieres decirme ahora? ¿Vienes a proponerme otra vez que sea tu folle clandestino?

Seamus tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó a un apartado rincón fuera de la vista. Harry se dejó llevar sólo para averiguar qué demonios se traía el otro. Por eso y porque aún no le apetecía regresar a la fiesta.

—Harry, escucha. Yo… lo he pensado mucho, ¿sí? Y sé que la última vez no me comporté de la mejor manera contigo, pero en verdad estoy muy arrepentido de lo que pasó y-

—El arrepentimiento no devuelve el tiempo, Finnigan.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. No sabes lo que han sido para mí estas semanas. No dejo de pensar en ti, en lo que pasó, en lo que te hice.

Harry resopló, negando con la cabeza. Era increíble lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser Seamus.

— ¿Lo que ha sido para _ti_? Perdóname si no me pongo a llorar por tu desgracia, pero la hipocresía no se me da bien últimamente ¿Por qué mejor no comienzas a pensar en tu esposa y en tu hijo en vez de estar pensando en mí?

—Es que yo… Yo no logro olvidarte, Harry. Te amo, y haría lo que fuera por recuperarte.

Harry soltó una risotada amarga que resonó en la noche. No creía que fuera posible, pero cada vez que se encontraban Seamus le demostraba lo perfectamente capaz que era de caer más bajo.

— ¿Y eso es mi problema porque…?

—Sé que no soy tu persona favorita. Pero al menos podrías intentar escucharme.

—Te escucho perfectamente. Y no, no eres mi persona favorita, eres un completo infeliz que aún estando casado y a punto de tener un hijo es capaz de venir aquí a insinuarme lo que me estás insinuando. No tienes ni idea del daño que me hiciste, no tienes idea de nada porque eres un completo egoísta ¿En verdad quieres que crea que aún me amas? No, Finnigan. Cuando se ama no se hiere. Cuando se ama no se traiciona.

— ¡Pero yo no soy feliz, Harry! No como lo era contigo. Daphne es sólo alguien que está en mi vida de paso.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Chilló Harry, horrorizado— Es tu esposa de la que estás hablando, la mujer que te dará un hijo, ¡por amor a Merlín! ¿Estás aquí proponiéndome que sea tu amante porque no sabes ser feliz con tu esposa?

— ¡Te juro que ella no será mi esposa por mucho tiempo! Tan pronto nazca el niño tú y yo podremos estar juntos. Daphne no es importante.

— ¡Cállate! —Cortó Harry, cada vez más alterado— No te atrevas a decir eso ¡Es la madre de tu hijo!

—Sé que tal vez tienes dudas porque aún estoy casado, pero yo te prometo que puedo cambiar, que puedo ser mejor. Sólo… sólo te pido tiempo, ¿sí? Pero _en verdad_ quiero que regreses conmigo. Y así podremos ser felices como antes.

Las palabras de Seamus dolían, y no sólo porque en Harry aún quedaran sentimientos hacia él, sino por el descaro de ese hombre al que alguna vez consideró _su todo_. A él no le importaba cuánto daño pudiera estar haciéndole a Harry, ni cuanto más daño pudiera hacerle si es que a Harry se le ocurría aceptar su descabellada proposición. Tan solo le importaban sus propios intereses, su supuesto amor por el auror, y sus deseos de escapar de su nueva vida.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, y le miró con lástima, viéndole por primera vez como realmente era: desesperado, egoísta, y patético.

—Ese es el problema, Seamus —dijo con calma—. Antes no éramos felices.

El muchacho se volvió, dispuesto a entrar a la casa, tomar los bocadillos y regresar a la fiesta. No quería seguir escuchándole, no podía creer que aquel que alguna vez fuera la persona más importante para él ahora pudiera decir y hacer cosas tan viles.

Tan pronto Harry comenzó a alejarse, Seamus lo tomó del brazo fuertemente, reteniéndole. Lo estampó contra la pared y le inmovilizó por los hombros, impidiéndole irse.

—No, no puedes irte. Estoy hablándote. Necesito que me escuches —decía, apretando a Harry cada vez más fuerte.

—Suéltame, Finnigan, tú y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar —masculló Harry mientras intentaba zafarse. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea haber bebido tanto esa noche, sus reflejos no eran los de siempre.

—Tienes que entender que nadie va a amarte como yo lo hago, y necesito que me digas que regresarás conmigo y que me esperarás.

—Suéltame de una puta vez ¿Que no entiendes que no quiero regresar contigo?

—Dame otra oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero, por favor.

Seamus acercó su rostro al de Harry lentamente, mientras el auror aún forcejeaba para soltarse. Harry advirtió las intenciones de su ex e intentó zafarse del agarre con más insistencia, pero Seamus sabía cómo inmovilizarle, y sus reflejos estaban evidentemente más despiertos.

En épocas pasadas, un beso a la fuerza hubiera bajado las defensas de Harry, haciéndole vulnerable y generalmente terminando las discusiones, pero este no era el caso, ni ésta era una simple discusión. Y definitivamente él ya no era el mismo Harry.

—Ya suéltame, estas mal de la cabeza —protestó, aun forcejeando— ¡Suéltame!

—Me parece que Harry te ha dicho que lo sueltes.

La voz resonó desde una de las esquinas de la casa e inmediatamente apareció el portador. Malfoy miraba de forma fiera hacia Seamus, quien soltó a Harry casi de inmediato. Harry se alejó de él en un pestañeo, ubicándose al lado de Malfoy.

—No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a espiar las conversaciones ajenas, Malfoy.

—Y yo no sabía que tú te dedicabas a acosar a tu ex novio cuando la pobre de Daphne no está mirando.

—Lo que yo haga con Harry no es de tu incumbencia, imbécil —escupió Seamus, con resentimiento—. Puede que todos en la Facultad se hayan creído el cuento del ex mortífago becado y regenerado, pero yo no. Para mí sigues siendo un cobarde y un traidor.

Malfoy profirió una risotada, dándole a su rostro una apariencia amenazante.

—Pues este cobarde traidor se graduó de medimago, cosa que tú no pudiste hacer —señaló, algo divertido—. Y ahora estudias para auror sólo porque el salvador del mundo mágico te recomendó en la Academia ¿O estoy equivocado? Además, todo lo que pase con Harry es de mi total incumbencia, y que te quede claro, Finnigan.

— ¿A sí? —Seamus sonrió de manera altanera, mirando alternativamente a los dos magos frente a él— ¿Es que acaso estás buscando aprovecharte de su fama? Harry no tiene tan malos gustos.

—Harry-

—Harry está aquí, y se puede defender solo —le interrumpió el auror, bastante irritado con toda la situación—. Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Draco no es tu problema.

— ¿Draco? —Preguntó Seamus, en tono burlón— ¿Ahora le dices Draco?

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que me diga? —Respondió Draco a su vez— Somos pareja, ¿qué esperabas?

Harry se quedó petrificado ante la declaración del medimago, pero trató de disimular su sorpresa al máximo. Pensándolo bien, esa era la oportunidad perfecta de librarse de Seamus de una vez, hacerle creer que ya le había superado, y por supuesto, evitarse más malos ratos por culpa de su insistencia en quererle de amante.

Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento, y se apresuró a rodear su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo. Harry se dejó hacer, consciente de que todo era una pantomima para darle credibilidad a las palabras del psicomago.

—Tú, y Harry… Harry, dime que no es cierto —balbuceó Seamus, al ver lo que pasaba frente a él.

—Es cierto —afirmó Draco—. Harry está conmigo ahora, así que mejor lárgate antes de que se me antoje practicar mis técnicas de "ex mortífago" contigo.

—No, no puedo creer esto. Harry, por favor, regresa conmigo. Recapacita. Malfoy no te conviene.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para saber lo que me conviene? —Rugió Harry, sin darle tiempo a Malfoy de responder por él otra vez— No quiero saber nada más de ti. Estoy con Draco ahora, así que ya es hora de que te ocupes de tu nueva familia y de que me dejes a mí en paz.

—Pero-

— ¿Qué no hablas inglés, Finnigan? —Interrumpió el medimago, con la voz cargada de desprecio— Harry ya no quiere estar contigo porque me tiene a mí ¿Lo captas? Vete con tu esposa y ya deja de fastidiarnos la vida.

Seamus les miraba con gesto de no creer lo que veía, con los prejuicios hacia Malfoy dibujados claramente en su rostro.

—Así que es verdad —murmuró.

—Sí, es verdad —confirmó Harry, entornando los ojos.

— ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro? —Cuestionó Draco, alzando una ceja.

—Oh, está claro. Muy claro.

Seamus se acercó un poco a ellos y Draco apretó a Harry más hacia él. Sin embargo, el mago sólo se quedó de pie, mirándoles a ambos unos segundos antes de hablar directamente hacia Harry.

— ¿Sabes qué, Harry Potter? Me decepcionas. Prefiriendo a este… _traidor _por encima de mí. Él no te amará como lo hice yo. Como aún lo hago.

—Lo tuyo no es amor, Seamus. Nunca lo fue —siseó Harry, sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Y crees que lo suyo lo es? —Se burló Seamus, señalando hacia Draco con un gesto de su mano— Malfoy se aprovecha de ti, Harry, y lo estás dejando. Estás… revolcándote con un ex mortífago ¡Por amor a Merlín! Jamás pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo.

—Me imagino que Daphne tampoco lo pensaba de ti, y aún así aquí estabas, planeando abandonarla, así que… —replicó Draco, evidentemente tratando de evitar que Seamus pudiera inyectar más veneno— ¿No te ibas?

Seamus les dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento antes de caminar rumbo a la carpa y desaparecerse un par de pasos antes de llegar.

Draco soltó la cintura de Harry, quién seguía petrificado en su sitio, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. El beso de Malfoy ahora parecía un simple juego de niños en comparación con la sarta de cosas que habían salido de la boca de quién alguna vez creyó conocer, de quién alguna vez creyó que era el amor de su vida. La voz del mago lo regresó a la realidad, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—La señora Weasley me envió a buscarte, así que técnicamente no te estaba espiando. Voy a llevarle los bocadillos que necesita y volveré por ti, ¿está bien? Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes a tu psicomago de cabecera rondando el lugar y eso es una ventaja. No te vayas.

Malfoy partió rumbo a las cocinas, dejando a Harry solo y en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos pero sin pensar en nada concreto. Escuchaba el susurrar del viento a su alrededor y el lejano ruido proveniente de la recepción, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía dar sentido a nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco regresó con los abrigos de ambos colgados de un brazo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Harry no respondió.

—Te llevaré a tu casa. Grimmauld Place ¿no? Sujétate de mi brazo e iremos a-

— ¡No! —Bramó Harry. Lo que menos quería era regresar a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos guardaba de su antigua relación. De su estupidez.

—Está bien, está bien. No iremos a Grimmauld Place… ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

Harry se lo pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún lugar donde quisiera estar. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

— ¿A mi casa? ¿Estás seguro? —El auror no respondió, así que Draco volvió a hablar— Está bien, a mi casa entonces. Toma mi brazo.

Harry obedeció, y ambos desaparecieron al instante.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

*Furia: En la mitología griega, eran personificaciones femeninas de la venganza que perseguían a los culpables de ciertos crímenes. Deidades de figura femenina, con serpientes enroscadas en sus cabellos, portando látigos y antorchas, y con sangre manando de sus ojos en lugar de lágrimas. También se decía que tenían grandes alas de murciélago o de pájaro, o incluso el cuerpo de un perro. Moraban en el Tártaro, del que sólo volvían a la Tierra para castigar a los criminales vivos; durante su estancia en el inframundo, sometían a los eternamente condenados a torturas sin fin. (Sip, a TODO eso se refería Ron cuando hablaba de su hermanita hehehe).

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** ¡Sorpresa! Para conmemorar que hace exactamente dos años terminé de escribir el primer capítulo (el primer borrador, al menos) de esta historia, y cómo mi cerebro fue tan amable de recordármelo pues… ¡Nuevo capítulo antes de tiempo! ¡Yeiii!

Honestamente no sé por qué me molesto en imponerme itinerarios de publicación, si luego yo misma muero por romperlos, pero bueno, no creo que nadie se queje, ¿o sí?

Cómo pueden ver, ya vamos a mitad de historia, y como lo había prometido, la boda de Ginny fue de todo menos aburrida. Ya sé que muchos están aún en la fila para cruciar a Seamus (y no saben lo feliz que me hacen), pero bueno, a veces las cosas tienen que pasar para que la gente reaccione de una vez. Así es la vida.

En fin, que ya me voy despidiendo por hoy. Ahora sí, nos leemos el lunes.

_Maye._


	8. Lo inesperado

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_Like a diamond from black dust_

_it's hard to know what can become if you give up._

_So don't give up on me._

_Please remind me who I really am._

**_Dark side - Kelly Clarkson_**

.

**7**

**LO INESPERADO**

.

Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, bastante parecido a la solitaria callejuela cerca de Grimmauld Place desde donde Harry solía desaparecerse. O al menos Harry lo encontró parecido, aunque en realidad no estaba prestándole demasiada atención a lo que había a su alrededor ni a lo que sucedía fuera de cabeza. Ni a lo que Draco trataba de decirle.

Sólo una cosa existía para Harry en ese momento, y no estaba precisamente fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba dentro de él, muy dentro, como un hoyo negro del tamaño de una quaffle que se extendía desde el centro de su pecho hacia sus extremidades, succionando todo el aire y haciéndole sentirse ahogado. Las palabras de Seamus resonando en su cabeza, las acciones de Seamus estrujándole el corazón. Desprecio, tristeza, desolación… _Seamus._

Sintió como era casi arrastrado por Draco, una cuadra, o quizás dos. Llegaron a una esquina de aspecto amenazante, y se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser gran almacén abandonado. Ya en la puerta principal, Draco tocó siete veces en un ritmo característico y de inmediato la puerta se desvaneció para darles paso. Ambos hombres la atravesaron deprisa, para encontrarse luego dentro de un amplio vestíbulo decorado en tonos ocres y verde bosque.

La luz del lugar provenía de lámparas flotantes ubicadas en sitios estratégicos del techo y las paredes, y había varios sillones pequeños y una recepción vacía. Sin duda se encontraban en un edificio mágico, pero Harry estaba demasiado abstraído como para preguntar.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo en silencio - Draco tirando de Harry por el brazo - y subieron por el elevador hasta el cuarto piso. Llegaron a un pasillo ancho y extenso, y Draco le guió hasta la tercera puerta a la izquierda al tiempo que sacaba sus llaves y la abría para dejarlos pasar.

El apartamento de Malfoy era parecido a su dueño en muchos aspectos, y si Harry hubiera tenido que describirlo en ese momento, la palabra "chic" habría sido la única en cruzar su mente. Era un poco más pequeño que La Gruta, y se notaba que el mago vivía solo, sin servidumbre ni compañeros de piso.

Lo primero que había a la izquierda era una escalera, que a juzgar por la falta de puertas en el lugar debía de conducir a la habitación. A la derecha había una pequeña cocina, separada del resto de la estancia por una desayunador de mármol negro. Al fondo se divisaba una sala de estar decorada en combinaciones inusualmente acogedoras de blanco y negro, con una chimenea a la izquierda, y frente a ella un par de butacas blancas y un sillón negro en semicuero. En la esquina más alejada había un gran librero repleto de gruesos tomos y cerca de ella, al fondo, una ventana que daba a la calle.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le guió hasta la sala de estar, lo sentó en el sillón, y encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita.

—Vuelvo en seguida —dijo muy cerca de Harry, y el auror asintió hacia él con gesto ausente. O al menos Harry creyó haber asentido.

Draco se alejó de él con rumbo a las escaleras, y al cabo de un momento bajó ya sin el traje de padrino, usando un par de jeans y una camiseta color gris, con el logo de su facultad impreso en la espalda. Caminó hacia la cocina, y luego de nuevo hacia Harry, trayendo consigo un par de vasos de whisky de fuego sin hielo.

El sanador le tendió uno de los vasos a Harry, y éste lo cogió y lo observó durante un par de segundos antes de tomárselo de un tirón. Draco no dijo nada, pero levitó la botella desde la encimera hacia ellos y le sirvió a Harry otro vaso.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Draco, tomando un trago de su propio vaso, y girando una de las butacas para sentarse frente a Harry.

—No estoy peor —fue la respuesta del otro. Draco suspiró pesadamente y se acercó más a él, sentándose lo más cercano al borde de lo que fue capaz.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —insistió, con delicadeza. _Modo psicomago activado_, pensó Harry.

—Seamus en un bastardo y yo fui un ingenuo durante muchos años ¿Qué más hay que hablar?

—No fuiste un ingenuo. Eras joven, aún lo eres, pero lo eras más. Y no tenías manera de saber todo lo que iba a pasar, no eres vidente —le aseguró Draco, mirándole.

Harry, sin embargo, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos le escocían y ya bastante espectáculo había dado durante el camino como para ponerse a llorar frente a él. En vez de eso, el auror se concentró en el vaso en su mano.

—No negaste lo de que mi ex es un bastardo —señaló, aún sin verle.

— ¿Para qué negar lo obvio? —Comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, y Harry tuvo que reír ante eso.

El hoyo en su pecho aún quemaba, pero al menos la compañía del medimago no era del todo desagradable. Por no decir para nada.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio, y de que los ojos de Harry al fin dejaran de escocer, Draco intentó de nuevo.

—No quisiste ir a tu casa y creo saber por qué. Pero me pediste que te trajera aquí y ya sabes que yo no puedo simplemente ver como uno de mis pacientes necesita de mi ayuda y no hacer nada. Hice un juramento y debo cumplirlo. Así que, ¿quieres decirme cómo te sientes con todo esto?

Harry levantó la mirada y vio en Draco exactamente lo mismo que había visto todas esas últimas semanas de terapias y conversaciones: alguien de quién fiarse, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, que _quería_ ayudarle.

Draco era ahora, en muchos aspectos, la persona en la que Harry había depositado su confianza, a la que le había abierto el corazón y el alma como jamás pensó hacerlo con nadie, el único que conocía sus recientes desventuras, y el único lo suficientemente loco como para hacerse pasar por su pareja con el simple propósito de espantar a su ex amante.

Definitivamente, si había alguien a quién podía confiarle lo que estaba sintiendo, ese era Draco Malfoy.

—Me siento… decepcionado —comenzó Harry, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

—Continúa.

—Pero no de Seamus, ¿sabes? Sino de mí. Seamus siempre fue así, desde que comenzamos a salir —explicó Harry, recordando las primeras peleas, tan lejanas y a la vez tan vívidas en su cabeza—. Siempre egocéntrico, siempre poniendo sus prioridades sobre las mías. Siempre obteniendo de mi lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Y al principio eso para mí estaba bien, porque yo sentía que era mi deber salvarle de ser así, de terminar amargado como su madre, de terminar solo como su padre, de terminar siendo algo que, pensaba yo, él no estaba destinado a ser. Me creía su salvador y me tomé todas nuestras disfuncionalidades como pruebas que superar hasta conseguir que Seamus fuera lo que yo creía que podía ser, en vez de darme cuenta de que en realidad él era así y que si no cambió no fue porque yo no supe hacerlo cambiar, sino porque él no quiso cambiar.

—Estabas enamorado, Harry. El instinto de auto preservación suele apagarse cuando hay amor de por medio.

—Esa es la cuestión, Malfoy. Cuando comenzamos a salir no estaba enamorado. Tenía mis dudas. Pero cuando supe toda su historia, cuando supe todo lo que pasaba en su casa ¡Merlín! Cuando me confesó que yo le gustaba, yo decidí que quizás esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Tontamente pensé que este podía ser el nuevo comienzo que tanto deseaba. Luego de la guerra yo estaba tan perdido, tan necesitado de algo que me hiciera saber que no sólo había venido a este mundo para vencer magos oscuros. Y Seamus fue la cruzada perfecta para mi complejo de héroe.

—Pero te enamoraste…

—Lo hice. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba más colado por él de lo que lo estuve nunca por nadie. Y eso fue lo peor que pudo haberme pasado-

—Cómo yo lo veo —le interrumpió Draco, tomando de nuevo de su vaso de whisky—, todo lo que pasó fue algo que por una razón u otra debía pasar. Necesitabas algo que te hiciera _sentir_, y Seamus fue ese algo. En algún punto te enamoraste, y si bien no todo fue un jardín de rosas no tenías manera de saber cómo acabarían las cosas. No entiendo por qué habrías de sentirte decepcionado de ti. No fue tu culpa, nada lo fue.

— ¡Claro que sí lo fue! —Exclamó Harry, mucho más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado— Debí alejarme mucho antes, debí hacerle caso a Hermione. Debí hacerle caso a esa vocecita que me decía que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, que me rindiera, que no valía la pena. Pero seguí insistiendo, seguí permitiendo cosas, haciéndome la vista gorda con otras, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera conmigo porque "algún día se daría cuenta, y cambiaría" ¡Godric! Le dejé engañarme tantas veces que ahora se cree con el derecho de venir a pedirme que sea su amante, mientras su esposa está esperando un hijo suyo. Engañemos al tonto de Harry, hagámosle creer en promesas vacías porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que ha hecho todos estos años ¡Maldita sea!

—Harry-

Harry sintió un par de manos tomar las suyas y sólo allí se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. La rabia apoderándose de él con cada recuerdo, exteriorizándose sin que él lo notara. Subió la vista y Draco estaba mirándole de nuevo, con esa expresión de serenidad que, Harry no sabía cómo, siempre lograba calmarlo.

—Lo… Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó el auror, apenado por su comportamiento, por su pequeño ataque de ira. Draco ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

— ¿Qué lamentas? —Preguntó, sin soltarle.

—Esto. Haberte involucrado en mi drama, haber hecho que me trajeras a tu casa, haberme pasado toda la noche evitándote como un adolescente por causa de una tontería, haberme dejado llevar por la ira en frente de ti cuando todo lo que has hecho desde que nos volvimos a encontrar ha sido intentar ayudarme. Yo no soy as. Yo… Esto no es correcto. Soy un idiota, lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya.

Y dicho esto, Harry se soltó del agarre de Draco en intentó levantarse, a lo cual Draco respondió tomándole por los hombros y sentándole de nuevo.

—Ah, no. No vas a ningún lado, Potter. No voy a permitir que te vayas así sólo porque crees que me estás causando problemas.

—Pero-

—Pero nada, cuatro ojos. Sabía lo que hacía cuando te traje aquí y entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Por lo tanto, hoy te quedas aquí conmigo, bebiendo cantidades irresponsables de whisky e insultando a Finnigan hasta que se te acaben los adjetivos. Luego nos pintaremos las uñas, nos trenzaremos el cabello, y decidiremos cuál de los dos tiene el peor gusto en hombres. Dormirás en mi cama, y yo tomaré el sofá aun cuando tu complejo de niño bueno te haga querer convencerme de lo contrario. Si quieres puedes quedarte mañana también, o puedes regresar a tu casa a dormir, tú decides. El lunes nos vamos cada quién a su trabajo, y en la tarde te pasas por mi consultorio y seguimos con las terapias. No me importa que en este momento quieras irte a encerrar en tu casa por el siguiente quinquenio, esto es lo que vamos a hacer y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Harry le miró por un par de segundos antes de soltar una inevitable carcajada, seguido por Draco. Rieron hasta que a Harry le dolieron las costillas, sus ojos esmeralda húmedos con lágrimas que para variar no tenían nada que ver con cierto castaño.

Quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, bebiendo de sus vasos de whisky y escuchando el crepitar de la chimenea mientras disfrutaban de la callada compañía del otro.

—Vaya manera de pasar un cumpleaños —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, apurando lo restante en su vaso y decidiendo que sería el último de la noche. En su experiencia, licor y despecho no eran buena dupla.

—Aún hay tiempo de mejorarlo —respondió Draco a su vez, sacando su varita y haciendo una complicada floritura. De la nada, una magdalena con cobertura de chocolate apareció frente a ellos flotando en el aire, con una vela encendida en el medio. Draco la tomó y se la ofreció al auror—. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry no supo que decir ante eso, sobrecogido por el gesto. Draco era, en definitiva, una gran caja de sorpresas. Y el auror estaba comenzando a sospechar que esa no sería la última vez que terminara sin palabras frente a él.

—Gracias —decidió decir al final, tomando la magdalena ofrecida.

—No es para que la veas, Potter. Se supone que debes comerla —señaló Draco, levantándose de su butaca para ir a sentarse al lado del auror—. Y si no quieres comer cera de vela derretida, te sugiero que te apresures. Vamos, pide un deseo.

Harry asintió, y apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo el dolor se fuera para siempre, deseando que este nuevo año fuese mejor que el anterior, deseando que su vida por fin cambiara para bien. Deseando poder al fin deshacerse de su pasado, comenzar de nuevo, encontrar la felicidad.

Abrió los ojos, sonrió para sí mismo, y apagó su vela de cumpleaños.

...

Un par de semanas luego de la boda, las terapias entre el psicomago Malfoy y el auror Potter llegaron a su fin, siendo inmediatamente reemplazadas por las salidas casuales de los nuevos amigos Draco y Harry.

Indiscutiblemente, aquella noche en el departamento de Draco fue el inicio del cambio de dirección en su relación, y si bien al siguiente día ambos sabían que algo importante había cambiado entre ellos, ninguno de los dos pareció demasiado preocupado.

La relación post-terapias comenzó un viernes por la tarde, cerca de semana y media después de la última visita del auror al consultorio en Chelsea. Harry tenía pases de cortesía para un amistoso entre los Chudley Cannons y los Wigtown Wanderers, y en vista de que Ron y Hermione estaban visitando a Ginny y a Theo en Alemania, Harry decidió que bien valía la pena intentar convencer a Draco, pues era eso o sentarse en las gradas por su cuenta y ver como el equipo naranja era amistosamente masacrado. Quedarse en Grimmauld no era una opción.

Resultó que Draco estaba libre esa noche, y luego de presenciar un juego bastante deprimente, ambos magos terminaron en un pub mágico cerca del Soho, hablando de quidditch y riendo a carcajada limpia de cuanta tontería se les ocurría.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Draco le aseguró que jamás habría pensado que podía pasársela tan bien habiendo asistido a un juego de lo peor de la liga británica. Harry le agradeció por aceptar la invitación, prometiendo repetir si es que Draco estaba dispuesto a volver a dejarse ver junto al niño-que-vivió, y el medimago asintió, evidentemente dando su consentimiento de que lo que fuera que hubiera empezado entre ellos siguiera su curso natural.

Después de eso, sus salidas se convirtieron en algo cotidiano, haciendo que incluso Ron se acostumbrara al hecho de que Harry ahora era "amigo de Malfoy". Algunas veces se veían para tomar un café o almorzar, y algunas otras en pubs mágicos y muggles, conversando de todo y de nada, creando lazos que ninguno de los dos hubiera creído posible crear algunos meses atrás.

Un sábado particularmente frío, y luego de recorrer un par de pubs sin que el ambiente resultara demasiado estimulante, Draco sugirió que siguieran la reunión en su muy bien abastecido departamento, y como era de esperarse, Harry terminó durmiendo esa noche en el sofá de la sala, demasiado atolondrado con vino de ogden y buena plática de quidditch como para regresar a su lóbrega morada.

Con el pasar de las semanas, que Harry se quedara a dormir en el sofá de Draco se volvió cotidiano, llegando al punto en el que a veces ni siquiera se reunían fuera del departamento. A Harry le apenaba un poco lo que, él sentía, era un ligero abuso de su parte, pero Draco le restaba importancia con un gesto de la mano, alegando que si alguna vez la presencia del auror llegaba a incomodarle, el primero en saberlo sería él.

Así pasó el tiempo, y así fue creciendo lo que tenían, haciéndose más fuerte, más incomprensible, y sin duda más evidente.

Harry nunca había sido bueno con eso de percatarse de que alguna chica estaba interesada en él, y ni qué decir del género masculino. Ginny solía decir que su percepción para esas cosas era tan mala como su habilidad para el baile, secundada por el hecho de que en el par de relaciones estables que Harry había tenido en toda su vida, el auror nunca fue el responsable de dar el primer paso. Pero, incluso con su atolondrado radar y más aún adormilada habilidad deductiva, Harry estaba casi seguro de que Draco estaba interesado en algo más que su encantadora amistad.

Miradas furtivas, roces, sonrisas más duraderas de lo normal e incluso cierta torpeza impropia del abolengo Malfoy. Por supuesto, ninguna de esas señales parecía ser intencional, y Harry estaba casi seguro de que Draco apenas y se daba cuenta de lo transparente que era.

La mayor parte del tiempo Harry ignoraba todas las señas, pues la compañía y amistad de Draco era algo que a su vida le estaba haciendo bien, y también era consciente del esfuerzo puesto por el psicomago en cuanto a no hacer ni la más mínima insinuación de llevar las cosas entre ellos por un camino diferente, algo que el auror le agradecía inmensamente.

Sin embargo, y de un día para otro, Harry se encontró pensando qué pasaría si en vez de intentar ocultar el sol con un dedo decidía dar el primer paso.

Perder la amistad de Draco era lo que más le preocupaba, pues siendo honestos la amistad del rubio había llegado a ser como un bálsamo para su quebrada existencia. Pero algunas veces - sobre todo en las noches en las que apenas los separaban unos cuantos escalones - la idea de que Draco pudiera ser exactamente lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz le robaba más de un par de horas de sueño.

¿Qué pasaría si Harry se levantaba del sofá, subía las escaleras, tocaba la puerta, y le besaba en medio de la oscuridad? ¿Acaso Draco le rechazaría? ¿Dejaría de hablarle? ¿Le perdería? Hacer eso era una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, y si bien algunas noches Harry encontraba el valor suficiente para pensar en llevarla a cabo, cada mañana el valor reunido se iba al garete, junto con la tonta idea de que las atenciones de Draco ocultaban algo más.

Eso hasta que Ginny y Theo regresaron de Alemania para anunciar que esperaban un bebé.

Los Nott hicieron una reunión en su gran mansión cerca de Surrey, anunciando por todo lo alto que al árbol familiar le crecería otra rama. Tanto los hermanos de Ginny como sus respectivas familias estuvieron invitados al elegante evento, así como Harry y algunos amigos de Theodore, entre los que estaban Blaise Zabini y, por supuesto, Draco.

La reunión fue bastante formal, pero aun así agradable, más aún cuando Harry pudo sentarse todo el rato junto a Draco a discutir el último partido de la selección nacional.

Bien entrada la velada, y mientras Theo y Draco se enfrascaban en una densa discusión con respecto al efecto de las pociones desmemorizantes, Ginny llegó para salvarle del aburrimiento, y le apartó hacia una esquina convenientemente libre de invitados.

—Ejem… —carraspeó la bruja en un intento por captar la atención de Harry. Atención que se había quedado semi posada sobre cierto rubio ataviado en un elegante traje azul— ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Harry?

Harry volvió la vista hacia Ginny, sonriendo sin poder contenerse. Había solo dos personas en ese gran salón capaces de darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba entre él y Draco, y a juzgar por el hecho de que una de esas personas se encontraba sospechosamente fuera del rango visual del auror, lo más probable era que Ginny ya tuviera en su poder toda la información necesaria para hacer sus propias conjeturas.

— ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? —Preguntó el mago de vuelta. La chica sonrió ampliamente, y en ese instante Harry supo que estaba perdido.

—Estás saliendo con Malfoy —afirmó, sin el mínimo vestigio de inflexión en su voz. Obviamente no era una pregunta.

—Como amigos —aclaró Harry, sabiéndose demasiado expuesto.

—Le gustas —volvió a afirmar Ginny, lanzando una breve mirada en dirección a Draco.

—Sí —admitió el auror, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero él no sabe que tú sabes.

—No. No creo. Quizás ni siquiera él lo sepa. Ha sido todo muy raro y-

—Te gusta… —dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro, abriendo los ojos ante la revelación. Harry tuvo que contener una risotada.

—Sí. Gracias por la deducción, Sherlock.

— ¿Quién?

—Cosa de muggles. No importa.

—Tienes que decirle.

—Oh, Merlín. No empieces con eso…

— ¿Té gusta o no te gusta, Potter?

Harry se lo pensó un momento, y se volvió a encoger de hombros— Es atractivo. Y sabe de quidditch.

Ginny no dijo nada por unos segundos, mirando a Harry como si de pronto le hubiera crecido un cuerno de unicornio en la frente.

—Tienes que decirle —repitió, y Harry resopló, un tanto exasperado.

—No es tan fácil, Ginevra.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Te gusta, es atractivo, exitoso, y tú le gustas a él ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Ah, no lo sé ¿Todo, tal vez?

—Ay, cariño… — soltó Ginny en ese tono tan Molly Weasley. Se acercó más a Harry y colocó la mano sobre su mejilla— Las cosas no siempre van a salir mal, ¿sabes? No todos son como… _él_. Hermione dice que estar con Draco estos meses te ha sentado bien. Incluso el cabezota de Ron admitió que se te ve más feliz, y eso ya es decir mucho.

— ¿Ron dijo eso? —Preguntó Harry, divertido ante la sola perspectiva de su mejor amigo diciendo semejante cosa.

—No exactamente así, ya sabes. Pero Mione y yo tenemos poderes telepáticos —Ginny le guiñó un ojo y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que sonreírle—. El punto es que la presencia de Draco te ha ayudado, y si el chico está colado por ti, bien vale la pena intentar, ¿no crees?

Harry volvió la vista hacia donde estaba Draco justo cuando el otro hombre alzaba la mirada. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y Harry le sonrió de vuelta, observando cómo ambos ex-Slytherin se enzarzaban de nuevo en su conversación.

Ginny tenía razón, y Harry lo sabía. Draco era, por mucho, la mejor opción que hubiese tenido nunca, y si lo que había entre ellos era tan evidente incluso para Ron, pues tal vez valía la pena intentarlo.

.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** ¿Lo ven? Que no todo es angst en este fic, ¡caray! Al fin algo de Drarry a la vista, y si bien van lento, pues ya saben que es mejor lento pero seguro tehehe.

Conocimos el departamento de Draco (del cual hablo un poco más en las meta notas del siguiente capítulo, creo), y apuesto a que todos lo quieren contratar en este instante para que les decore la casa. Sip, nuestro chico tiene estilo.

En mi LiveJournal (link en mi perfil) pueden encontrar un pequeño bosquejo (muy muy rudimentario) de la distribución de la casa de Draco, por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad. Yo y mis bosquejos XD

Y en fin, que ya me despido. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan. Hablarles del fic y aclararles dudas es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos en todo el universo. No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me alegran los días.

Ahora sí (y de verdad verdad) ¡Hasta la otra semana!

_Maye._


	9. Cartas sobre la mesa

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_This is the start of something beautiful._

_You are the start of something new._

**_This - Ed Sheeran_**

.

**8**

**CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA**

.

La reunión se extendió hasta pasada la media noche, y como era de esperarse, al despedirse de los futuros padres y de todos los demás invitados, Draco y Harry decidieron terminar su interesante conversación en el departamento del medimago.

Llegaron al edificio sin contratiempos, arrastrando un poco los pies por estar despiertos desde bastante temprano, pero aun así interesados en seguir platicando. Entraron en el departamento y Draco sirvió dos vasos de whisky, que ambos dejaron por la mitad a medida que la adrenalina de la noche se iba desvaneciendo para dar paso al cansancio propio de la madrugada.

Luego del enésimo bostezo del auror, Draco sugirió dar por terminada la velada, lo que Harry aceptó sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Estaba cansado, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto bostezar, y tenía cosas que consultar con la almohada. Cosas referentes a cierto rubio atractivo en frente de él.

—Voy a buscarte unas sábanas —anunció Draco, limpiando y guardando los vasos con un movimiento de su varita.

—Te acompaño —dijo Harry en medio de un nuevo bostezo, levantándose de su asiento para seguir a Draco por las escaleras.

—No es necesario, cuatro ojos. No me voy a perder.

—Lo sé… —otro bostezo— Pero si me quedo aquí solo, seguro que me duermo encima de la mesa.

Harry escuchó a Draco contener una risita y sonrió él también, siguiéndole escaleras arriba. Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación, Harry viró a la derecha y se lanzó sobre la cama, mientras Draco buscaba algunas sábanas dentro de su enorme armario.

—Te vas a quedar dormido —le advirtió Draco desde algún lugar, mientras Harry hacía lo imposible para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Yo podría dormir aquí, ¿sabes? —balbuceó, acomodándose mejor entre las suaves almohadas.

— ¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá, entonces?

—No, no… —aclaró el auror, enjugándose los ojos y conteniendo un bostezo— Tú puedes dormir aquí también. La cama es _enoooorme_, y tú no eres tan feo.

La risa de Draco se escuchó en toda la habitación y Harry sonrió de nuevo, rindiéndose ante el cansancio. Había sido mala idea recostarse estando tan cansado, pero si Draco lo quería fuera de la cama tendría que correrlo, o levitarlo hasta la sala. Harry cerró los ojos por un instante y eso fue suficiente para sentir como caía y caía en las profundas tierras del Rey de los Sueños, donde sus múltiples demonios no podían alcanzarle ni herirle, dónde todas sus preocupaciones palidecían, donde al fin podía descansar.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido, sólo supo que repentinamente algo le sacó de su sueño, halándole de vuelta a la realidad como un gran gancho.

Estaba sobre un costado y tenía los ojos aun cerrados, pero estaba consciente. No tenía zapatos, una manta lo cubría hasta la cintura y un extraño calorcillo se extendía por su frente, como si alguien recién le hubiera apartado un mechón de cabello. O varios.

Intentó volver a dormirse, pero la inconfundible sensación de alguien acariciando su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Unos hermosos ojos color acero le devolvieron la mirada, un rictus de sorpresa reflejado en los finos labios, la mano sobre su mejilla completamente inmóvil ahora.

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar, intentando entender, y fue algunos segundos después que todo hizo _clic_ en su cerebro: todo cuanto había venido descubriendo, todo cuanto había venido sintiendo, todo lo que Ginny le había dicho, y Hermione, e incluso Ron. Y así, Harry supo perfectamente qué hacer a continuación.

Sonriendo levemente, Harry subió su mano hasta alcanzar la del otro hombre, acariciando la suave palma con la yema de los dedos. Draco cerró los ojos ante la caricia, al tiempo que Harry tomaba ventaja de su posición para entrelazar los dedos de Draco entre los suyos y así halarle hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de distancia.

Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo debido a la sorpresa y Harry le miró intensamente, tratando de expresar todo aquello que - él sabía - no era necesario pararse a explicar. El medimago le devolvió una mirada cargada de anticipación, de incertidumbre, y Harry tomó eso como la autorización para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Desentrelazó sus dedos de la mano de Draco y los colocó en su nuca, halándole hacia él con extremada delicadeza, para luego asaltar sus labios como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminarse.

Draco correspondió al beso con entusiasmo, enredando las manos en la espesa mata de cabello azabache mientras que las manos de Harry conseguían su camino por entre los pliegues de la camiseta que Draco usaba para dormir. Besos, jadeos, roces y más besos, parando por apenas segundos sólo para respirar, explorando con bocas y manos cada centímetro de piel al alcance, Harry desordenando por fin esas perfectas hebras platinadas y dejándose hacer sin objeciones, el cansancio completamente vencido ahora.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, al cabo de un rato ambos hombres estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas. Piel con piel, fuego con fuego, devorándose mutuamente y aun así deseando más, más, más. En un fluido movimiento propio de un auror, Harry logró montar a horcadas sobre Draco, besándole hasta que los labios del otro hombre estuvieron completamente enrojecidos e hinchados.

Harry paró bruscamente, tanteando con la mano entre la madeja de ropa sobre la cama hasta conseguir una varita que no era la suya. Se volvió de nuevo para mirar lo meticulosamente deshecho que se veía el rubio debajo de él y sonrió complacido.

—Deberías de llevar siempre ese look, Draco. Te queda perfecto —comentó, dejando la varita en la mano de su dueño e inclinándose de nuevo hacia adelante. Trazó un camino de besos desde el centro del pecho del sanador hasta detrás de su oreja, susurrándole al oído que ahora era su turno de hacer magia.

El auror se concentró en besar el maravilloso cuello expuesto para él, mientras sentía como Draco hacía lo que le había sugerido, escuchándolo murmurar el conocido hechizo y sintiendo sus efectos al instante siguiente.

Después de eso todo se volvió difuso, demasiado excitados como para alargar los juegos previos, demasiado hambrientos el uno del otro como para pararse a pensar. Harry decidió asaltar de nuevo los labios que ya no tenían nada que esconderle, hundiendo las manos en el sedoso cabello rubio mientras sentía como Draco intentaba alinearse con su cuerpo. Harry se lo permitió, para luego tomarle de las muñecas y sujetarlas con una mano sobre su cabeza. Draco abrió los ojos un poco, pero no dijo nada, y Harry simplemente le sonrió, ayudándose con su mano libre para alinear su cuerpo con el del otro hombre, fundiéndose con él hasta sincronizarse a la perfección.

El auror soltó las manos de Draco y las guió hacia sus caderas, mientras apoyaba las suyas sobre el pálido pecho del otro. Estableció un ritmo rápido, fuerte, desesperado, inclinándose de vez en cuando para besar a Draco, instándole a tomar parte del acontecimiento mientras movía las caderas de forma circular. Pero Draco no tomaba el mando, sólo se dejaba hacer, asiéndose de las caderas de Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando marcas de dedos que de seguro se verían en la mañana. Y Harry no podía decir que tener el control era algo que no le gustaba.

A medida que los minutos pasaban los movimientos de Harry se iban haciendo más necesitados, empujones más bruscos, círculos más pequeños, gemidos más altos. Draco simplemente le observaba, cerrando los ojos con cada movimiento en la dirección correcta, arreglando el ángulo de sus manos para cubrir la mayor extensión de piel posible, sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo de Harry, sin dejar de verle como a un delicioso postre servido en bandeja de plata.

Un rato más y ambos estaban al borde del clímax, y Harry se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante buscando los labios y el calor del medimago. Las palabras se mezclaban con jadeos y gemidos, el idioma inglés siendo descuidadamente sustituido por algo bastante más obsceno y oscuro. De no haber estado tan distraído como para cerciorarse, Harry hubiera podido jurar que escuchó hablar a Draco en rápido francés.

Los movimientos del auror se volvieron erráticos y por primera vez en todo el encuentro Draco tomó el control, aferrándole más firmemente de las caderas y embistiendo hasta que ya no le quedó ni una onza de energía en el cuerpo, llevándoles a ambos al orgasmo al tiempo que volvían a besarse, obviando la necesidad de respirar.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Harry acurrucado sobre Draco escuchando como su corazón acelerado retomaba su ritmo habitual, y Draco rodeando al auror con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda apenas un poco.

Cuando el abrazo de Draco se tornó un tanto flojo, Harry decidió que era hora de volver al mundo real. Intentó levantarse y los brazos de Draco cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras su dueño apenas y se movía. Harry se quitó de encima de Draco y sonrió, negando con la cabeza mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar su propia varita. Aplicó un fregotego sobre ambos y sobre las sábanas de algodón egipcio, metiéndose de nuevo debajo de ellas y arropando también a un muy dormido Draco.

El auror le besó una vez más pero Draco estaba rendido, así que Harry decidió dejarle dormir. Acomodó mejor la cabeza entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y aun así extrañamente animado. Respiró profundo y se dejó llevar por el sueño, presintiendo que esa noche dormiría mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido, sintiendo un dolor conocido en la base de la espalda y completamente consciente de su desnudez bajo las suaves sábanas algodón. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a él en un vendaval de imágenes y una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios al tiempo que inspiraba profundo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose de frente con los hermosos ojos de Draco, quién lo miraba con un gesto demasiado neutro para el gusto de Harry. La noche anterior se habían acostado, y en opinión del auror el sexo había estado genial en todos los sentidos posibles. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios el único que sonreía era él?

—Draco-

Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido casi inmediatamente por el mencionado—No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada, ¿sabes?

— ¿Obligado? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño— ¿De qué hablas?

Draco suspiró pesadamente, sentándose en la cama y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Harry lo imitó, ligeramente preocupado de haber malinterpretado todas las señales. Pero no podía ser, ni siquiera él era tan miope.

—Lo que pasó simplemente pasó —dijo Draco por fin—. Estábamos algo tomados y tuvimos sexo, y como adultos que somos no habrá dramas. Al menos yo no haré ninguno, así que no debes sentirte obligado de nada, ¿está bien?

Harry lo miró por un momento, sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando. Draco estaba intentando salvarlo de sus acciones de la noche anterior, ¡como si el auror necesitara ser salvado en primer lugar! A decir verdad la actitud de Draco le daba un poco de ternura. Sólo un poco.

Se enjugó los ojos y se pasó las manos por el rostro, colocándose los anteojos que en algún momento de la velada habían ido a parar a la mesita de noche. Se arrodilló en la cama frente a Draco, sentándose sobre sus talones y provocando que la sábana que le cubría resbalara hasta dejarle casi completamente expuesto, cosa que no le importó demasiado.

— ¿Siempre eres así de frío con tus conquistas o es sólo porque ésta es la primera vez que nos acostamos? —Preguntó, con el tono más casual que pudo lograr considerando que acababa de despertarse desnudo en la cama de otro hombre. Y Draco casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante la pregunta.

El medimago comenzó a toser, y Harry se limitó a sonreír de lado, medio orgulloso de haberle tomado desprevenido.

— ¿P-perdón? —Se las arregló para decir entre pequeños accesos de tos.

—No soy un bebé, Draco. Sé perfectamente lo que hago y a quién se lo hago —explicó Harry, al tiempo que se enderezaba—. No necesitas andar cuidándome.

La aparente impasibilidad de Draco empezaba a flaquear, y Harry podía notarlo en la manera como se suavizaban sus facciones y se le relajaban los hombros.

—Sé que no lo eres y es por eso que no quiero que nada de esto afecte tu progreso psicomágico. Lo has venido haciendo muy bien…

—Te recuerdo que ya no eres mi psicomago, Malfoy.

—Pero lo fui, y ahora soy tu amigo. Un amigo que bebió demasiado anoche y que no supo poner límites.

—Ya… Entonces me equivoqué interpretado las cosas y en verdad no quieres tener nada conmigo más allá de lo que tenemos ahora, ¿es eso? —Cuestionó, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Draco.

—Lo cierto es que yo-

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Sueles acariciar las mejillas de todos tus pacientes? ¿O es sólo de los que se vuelven tus amigos?

Harry estaba siendo rudo y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. La noche anterior había apostado por esto, se había arriesgado a hacer caso de las señales que le indicaban que Draco no le era indiferente, y estaba seguro de haber apostado bien. Draco era lo que él necesitaba, alguien mejor, alguien que valía la pena, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácil.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —dijo Draco muy bajito, un tinte rosado intentando colorear las pálidas mejillas.

Quedaba claro que el medimago estaba sinceramente apenado por haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior, y Harry sintió un tirón extraño en el estómago, uno que le recordaba que tal vez todo esto no fuera la mejor idea. El auror decidió ignorar la advertencia.

—Y yo pensé que te había quedado claro que quiero tener algo contigo.

— ¿Qué tú... qué?

—Ay, por favor, Malfoy. Para ser tan slytherin eres más bien lento.

Y dicho esto, Harry se inclinó hacia Malfoy y le besó en los labios.

Al principio Harry pretendió que el beso solo fuera la acción para respaldar sus palabras, intentando apartarse pasados unos cuantos segundos. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, tan pronto comenzó a separarse las manos de Draco se enredaron en su desordenada cabellera y le hicieron regresar hasta los suaves labios que había tratado de dejar.

Draco le besó con pasión, apropiándose de los labios del moreno como si quisiera dejar en ellos una marca permanente. Una actitud diferente al comportamiento sumiso de la noche anterior, aunque no por eso menos placentera.

Harry se dejó hacer, permitiendo que sus manos vagaran por todo el torso del otro. Sin saber cómo, ambos hombres terminaron acostados de nuevo sobre la cama, con Draco ligeramente inclinado sobre Harry. Pararon sólo cuando les fue imposible retardar la odiosa tarea de respirar, y Draco se negó a apartarse más que unos cuantos milímetros del rostro del auror. Le miraba con una intensidad indescriptible, y por un breve instante Harry se sintió indefenso ante el otro mago.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Le preguntó Draco, ya sin rodeos.

—Completamente —aseguró el auror, viéndole directamente a los ojos—. De no ser así no estaría aquí, Draco. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero que lo intentemos juntos.

—Bien —dijo el sanador, inclinándose para besarle de nuevo—. Bien —repitió, demasiado interesado ahora en recorrer con su boca cada centímetro de piel disponible como para seguir conversando.

Harry se dijo a si mismo que tal vez era mejor así. Sin mucha plática que pudiera confundirles, sin demasiadas explicaciones que dar. Y lo más importante: Sin ningún _Psicomago Malfoy_ tratando de indagar más allá del terreno conocido.

Todo saldría bien esta vez. Tenía que salir bien.

.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Y al fin el fic le hace honor al rating M que lo corona desde que lo publiqué. _Mature sexual content_ para que no digan que Maye no los quiere, ¿eh? Que a pesar de que a musa no se le dio la gana de hacer este fic _Explicit_, un poco de smexin al mejor estilo "Emmanuel" nunca viene mal, ¿o sí?

Nuestros chicos se darán una oportunidad, y ya queda ver qué camino tomará la cosa. Como siempre, soy toda oídos para sus preguntas y especulaciones. Me encanta leerlos, y me encanta responder. Me alegran los días.

Gracias por quedarse (si son asiduos), o por comenzar (si son nuevos) ¡Abrazos y smexin para todos! Nos leemos el lunes c:

_Maye._


	10. Inténtalo hasta que te lo creas

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_What do you do when your heart__'__s in two places?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside._

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it_

_when you found the right one at the wrong time._

**_Broken arrow - Pixie Lott_**

.

**9**

**INTÉNTALO HASTA QUE TE LO CREAS**

.

Los meses habían pasado y la relación de Harry y Draco era honestamente la mejor relación de pareja que Harry hubiera tenido en la vida.

Se compenetraban a la perfección, se entendían el uno al otro de una manera en la que Harry nunca pensó que podría entender a alguien, jamás se quedaban sin tema de conversación ni cosas que hacer juntos y el sexo era simplemente fabuloso.

Luego de aquella primera vez las cosas evolucionaron bastante más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese esperado, pero sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera o quisiera realmente hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de las dos primeras semanas, la mayoría de las cuales fueron pasadas entre las sábanas del cuarto de Draco, Harry se dio a la tarea de informar a sus amigos cercanos de su nueva relación, para así evitarles el shock inicial, y el auror sabía que su nuevo novio había hecho lo mismo con sus padres y allegados. En noviembre, Harry ya había tenido varias cenas formales en la Mansión Malfoy y para cuando llegó diciembre Molly y Arthur los invitaron a pasar la nochebuena en Shell Cottage, junto a todos los Weasley y sus respectivas familias.

Después de año nuevo, y en vista de la graduación de Draco de su especialidad en Psicomagia, Harry dejó por completo de ir dormir en su casa de Grimmauld Place, mudándose permanentemente al número 43L del Wizard's Shelter Inn en mudo acuerdo con su dueño.

Muchas de las cosas de Harry seguían aún en la antigua casa Black, y Harry se pasaba algunas veces por allí para recoger cierta prenda específica que necesitaba o para asegurarse de que Biny estuviera bien. Draco le sugirió un par de veces que se trajera el resto de sus cosas - elfo incluido - pero Harry alegaba que no era tan importante, y que ya habría tiempo de hacerlo porque en verdad ¿quién les estaba apresurando?

Todo era perfecto, más que perfecto, y aun así Harry sentía que algo faltaba. El problema era que él no sabía exactamente qué.

Nadie sabía que Harry se sentía de esa manera, ni siquiera Hermione. El auror callaba porque, si era objetivo, sus preocupaciones eran tonterías teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le estaba yendo con Draco y con todo en general. Así que Harry lo intentaba.

Intentaba obviar el sentimiento de ahogo cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su ex, intentaba hacer como si en verdad disfrutaba las cenas familiares de los fines de semana junto a los Weasley y a su novio, intentaba sonreírle a cada persona que le decía lo realmente afortunado que era por tener a Draco a su lado, intentaba ser feliz a pesar de la vocecilla en su interior que le decía que su vida perfecta era una farsa. Lo intentaba tanto y tan fuerte, que algunas veces se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Draco en ver a través de sus costuras, aunque el psicomago jamás le había dicho nada al respecto.

Llegó a pensar que quizás la vida perfecta era producto de la imaginación de los enamorados, y que tal vez así se sentía todo el mundo cuando las cosas iban saliendo bien. La vida le estaba sonriendo, tenía a alguien perfecto a su lado, todo era ideal, y nada había de malo en sentir como si todo estuviera pasándole a otra persona en vez de a él. Estaba seguro de que era sólo el cambio de vida lo que le había afectado, y de que, tarde o temprano y de tanto intentarlo, se acostumbraría.

O eso pensó hasta esa nefasta noche de mediados de febrero.

Acababa de liderar una redada hecha para desmantelar una secta de practicantes de artes oscuras, lo que por supuesto se traducía en estar enterrado en el papeleo correspondiente hasta Merlín sabría qué hora.

Era ya muy tarde cuando terminó de rellenar la última forma, tan tarde como para que no hubiera nadie más en ninguna otra oficina cercana a la suya. En cuanto la tinta estuvo seca, tomó entre las manos los informes que acababa de escribir y los metió en uno de los sobres a prueba de curiosos que el Departamento de Papelería tan amablemente encantaba para ellos, selló el sobre con magia, y caminó hasta el escritorio vacío de Myrthle para dejarlo encima de la pila de papeles "por entregar".

En eso estaba cuando un sobre de pergamino color azul celeste llamó su atención. Tenía decorados en relieve, y tenía algo escrito en letras negras. Su curiosidad innata sacó lo mejor de él y para cuando se dio cuenta el sobre ya estaba en su mano, las palabras "¡Es varón!" brillando bajo las pocas luces que quedaban encendidas a esa hora. Le dio la vuelta, sacó la tarjeta interna y el mundo se tambaleó bajo sus pies.

_Las familias Finnigan y Greengrass tienen el placer de invitarle a celebrar la feliz llegada del nuevo miembro de nuestro árbol familiar: Dean Augustus Finnigan Greengrass. Sus padres, Seamus y Daphne, estarán encantados de contar con su presencia en tan maravillosa ocasión ¡Acompáñenos a festejar el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño tesoro!_

_La recepción tendrá lugar el día…_

Pero Harry ya no pudo seguir leyendo.

Metió la invitación de nuevo dentro del sobre y lo dejó tal como lo había encontrado. Depositó los informes sobre el escritorio de Myrthle y terminó de apagar todas las luces con un movimiento de varita. Tomó su abrigo y caminó con la mirada perdida, mientras sus pies le llevaban en automático hasta el ascensor y luego hacia la zona de apariciones del Atrio.

Se apareció junto a la entrada para visitantes, que a esa hora de la noche estaba completamente oculta por la oscuridad. Salió hacia la desierta calle londinense y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza en otro lado, con un vació en el pecho y la certeza de que sus pies no lo estaban llevando en dirección al Wizard's Shelter Inn.

...

—Debí suponer que a ti no te engañaría —dijo Harry a la recién llegada, sin dejar de mirar hacia el lejano borrón que era en ese momento la tan llamada "Casa de los Gritos".

La mujer a su lado se encogió de hombros— Sabía que estarías aquí, y recuerda que fui yo quien te ayudó a estudiar para tu examen de ocultamiento. Fue pan comido.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, sin hablar, tan solo escuchando el silbar del viento y observando la encorvada figura del que alguna vez fuera el escondite del joven Lupin durante las noches de luna llena.

— ¿Viniste sola?

—No, pero Ron y los demás no saben que sé dónde estás. Están buscándote en el castillo mientras hablamos.

— ¿Por qué estaría yo en el castillo?

— ¿Por qué estarías frente a la casa de los gritos con un potente _glamour_ aplicado en el rostro?

Harry sonrió ante eso, y luego sacó su varita para deshacer el encantamiento. Hermione lo había encontrado, ya no servía de nada ocultarse.

—Llevas desaparecido dos días, Harry. Estábamos preocupados.

—Necesitaba estar sólo.

— ¿Y no podías avisarnos? O avisarle a Draco, al menos. El pobre está que se sube a las paredes.

—Yo-

—Harry… —la bruja se había girado hacía él en algún momento de la conversación y ahora le tomaba de las manos— Es Seamus, ¿verdad?

El auror desvió la mirada y Hermione apretó con más fuerza las manos del mago entre las suyas. Harry volvió a verla.

—Tuvo un varón, Mione ¡Un hijo! Seamus tiene un hijo…

—Lo sé. Leí la invitación… ¿Es por eso que huiste, Harry? ¿Por algo que sentiste?

— ¡Sentí, Hermione! ¡Sentí y ya no se supone que deba sentir nada! Sentí celos, sentí rabia, sentí dolor. Sentí que el mundo se doblaba sobre mí como un gran pliego de pergamino, sin poderlo evitar, sin poder hacer nada. Quise desaparecer y fue lo que hice. Caminé hasta que no pude caminar más. Llegué a Kings Cross, me apliqué un _glamour_, y tomé el primer tren a Hogsmeade. Cuando reaccioné ya me había registrado en la posada, y no se me pasó por la cabeza avisar a nadie porque no quería estar con nadie. Ni con Ron, ni contigo, ni mucho menos con Draco. Y sé que tal vez eso me haga la persona más egoísta del mundo, pero en este momento no podría importarme menos porque la única persona que ha podido hacerme tanto daño lo sigue haciendo aún sin saberlo, y porque mi supuesta vida perfecta vale tres pepinos cuando se trata de escudarme de ese imbécil y sus daños colaterales ¡Mi maldita vida es toda una maldita farsa! Y ni las terapias, ni el tiempo, ni nada de lo que me ha pasado ha servido para cambiarlo. Nada de lo que haga funciona. Nada de lo que he hecho vale la pena.

Las palabras salieron de la boca del auror como balas cargadas de una ira indescriptible, y en un tono mucho más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, la bruja frente a él ni siquiera se inmutó, mirándole tan impasiblemente como cuando había llegado.

— ¿Y Draco? —Preguntó con calma, haciendo que algo en el pecho de Harry diera un tirón— ¿Acaso Draco no vale la pena?

Harry había pensado mucho en Draco en esos dos últimos días, aunque no se le había pasado por la cabeza avisarle donde se encontraba. Su relación con el sanador era la mejor cosa que podía haberle sucedido, y sin embargo allí estaba él, a kilómetros de casa, solo, y escondiéndose de un mundo en el cual su ex novio estaba viviendo la vida que siempre quiso vivir, con una familia, con un heredero, con un hogar. Escondiéndose de un mundo injusto en el que todo lo que Seamus le había hecho a Harry le había sido recompensado en vez de cobrado. Escondiéndose del único hombre que en verdad se había preocupado en hacerle feliz, sólo porque el hombre que le hacía miserable acababa de tener un hijo varón.

—Draco es estupendo… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir tras un largo momento de silencio.

— ¿Lo quieres, Harry?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, removiendo cosas en su interior que habían estado bastante revueltas durante su breve estancia en la posada de Madame Rosmerta.

—Lo quiero —afirmó, volviendo a girarse hacia la casa de los gritos. Hermione lo imitó—. Es decir, él ha sido tan bueno conmigo. Me ha ayudado tanto. Él-

— ¿Lo amas?

Harry calló. No pudo responder. Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de decirlas en voz alta. Hermione lo conocía como nadie y no quería engañarla con su respuesta. No quería engañarse a sí mismo. Y tras un largo suspiro, por fin tuvo todo claro.

—No —respondió, soltando el aire como si con esta palabra se hubiera desecho de un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

No amaba a Draco, porque aún amaba a Seamus. Le amaba lo suficiente como para albergar secretas esperanzas incluso sin saberlo. Le amaba lo suficiente como para sentirse destrozado por saber que había tenido un hijo, y que ya poco o nada podría existir entre ellos. Le amaba lo suficiente, como para no poder amar a Draco.

—Tienes que decírselo —dijo la bruja, y Harry recordó cuando Ginny Weasley le había dicho casi las mismas palabras, en lo que parecían ser años atrás.

—Si se lo digo todo acabará —dijo Harry a su vez, muy bajito, apenas audible para la mujer a su lado.

—Si no se lo dices, no sería justo para él —insistió Hermione, mirándole de nuevo—. Si no puedes quererle como merece, al menos déjale saberlo.

Y Harry asintió, porque su amiga tenía razón. Draco había sido bueno con él, le había comprendido y le había salvado de sí mismo. Merecía saber la verdad, aún si eso significaba el final de lo que tenían. El único detalle ahora era que el auror aún no sabía si podría reunir el valor necesario para hacer lo correcto.

...

La luna estaba alta en el cielo cuando Harry llegó por fin al pasillo del 43L, luego de recibir un par de regaños más por parte de Weasleys preocupados, y miradas reservadas por parte de compañeros aurores que habían participado en su búsqueda.

El tintineo de las llaves se amplificaba exponencialmente debido a la soledad del pasillo, y cuando al fin abrió la puerta las bisagras chirriaron como si quisieran despertar a medio Londres. Harry entró al departamento con la cabeza gacha, apenas fijándose en nada más que en la puerta que estaba intentando cerrar. Se giró para entrar completamente en la estancia y alzó la vista, topándose con una dura mirada color acero.

El medimago parecía calmado, tenía los brazos cruzados, el cabello bien peinado, y su ropa estaba oculta tras el sobretodo gris que utilizaba para salir por las noches, con una bufanda verde botella cubriendo su cuello y parte del torso. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry le sonrió tímidamente e hizo falta una segunda mirada por parte del auror para identificar que el bulto cerca de la pierna del otro era un pequeño bolso de viaje.

El estómago de Harry se encogió de forma dolorosa, y de alguna manera supo que todos en esa habitación estaban exactamente en la misma página.

—Draco-

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El tono del hombre frente a él era frío, profesional, como el tono que usaría un medimago con cualquier paciente. Sin lugar a dudas, Draco estaba utilizando todo su entrenamiento medimágico para desligarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, dejando de ser su Draco, para convertirse en el Sanador Malfoy.

—Estoy bien —respondió Harry en automático, sintiéndose un poco descolocado.

—Me alegro. Así todo será más fácil.

Draco habló con naturalidad, pero el pequeño temblor en su mano derecha no pasó desapercibido para el auror. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba todo esto.

Sin embargo, el psicomago lucía decidido, y Harry sintió miedo por primera vez en lo que llevaban de relación. Miedo de perder lo que tenían. Temor de perderle a él.

— ¿Fácil? —Alcanzó a decir, inseguro de acercarse más. Temiendo que, si se movía, de alguna manera la conversación llegaría a su fin y el otro mago se marcharía para siempre— ¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué está pasando, Draco?

Draco le miró a los ojos unos cuantos segundos más antes de desviar la mirada hacia algún lugar de la cocina, sus brazos firmemente entrelazados sobre el pecho, los labios apretados en una tensa línea.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas honestamente, Harry —Dijo con calma, y Harry sintió un nudo apretarse en su garganta.

—Lo que quieras —Respondió, escuchando cómo su propio corazón le resonaba en los oídos.

—Esto… —comenzó el rubio, aparentemente buscando las palabras adecuadas— Tu _desaparición_… —continuó— Tiene algo que ver con él, ¿no es así?

_Lo sabe_, pensó Harry al escucharle. _Lo sabe y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer._

—Draco, déjame explic-

—Sólo responde la maldita pregunta, Harry Potter ¡Con un carajo! —Gritó Malfoy interrumpiéndole, perdiendo su fingida compostura y girando el rostro de nuevo hacia él, con los ojos de acero líquido taladrándole sin piedad.

Harry se vio expuesto ante esa implacable mirada, y se sintió completamente culpable por ese par de días sin haber hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por contactarle. Draco no se merecía lo que Harry le había hecho, ni los pasados días ni todos esos meses fingiendo que las cosas marchaban bien.

De repente recordó todas las veces en las que estuvo a punto de confesarle cómo se sentía realmente con respecto a su relación, y todas las veces más en las que se auto convenció de que era mejor no decir nada. Su testaruda negación los había llevado a los dos a estar donde estaban en ese momento, y lo menos que podía hacer ahora era responder con sinceridad. Se obligó a sostenerle la mirada, y asintió una vez.

—Bien… —expresó el medimago, descruzando los brazos y agachándose para recoger el bolso de viaje— Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber —y dicho eso, caminó hasta alcanzar la puerta.

Harry se apartó para dejarle pasar, demasiado aturdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo como para reaccionar realmente. Draco se estaba yendo, le estaba dejando, y Harry no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo

—Me voy por una semana, pero no te molestes en buscarme porque no estaré en ningún lugar que conozcas —anunció Draco tras unos instantes, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y sin girarse para mirarle. El rostro oculto entre la semioscuridad que los rodeaba a ambos—. Puedes quedarte hoy si quieres, pero cuando vuelva espero que ya no estés aquí. Ni tus cosas tampoco —algo pesado cayó en el estómago de Harry, y sintió como si fuese a ponerse enfermo de un momento a otro—. Deja tu llave encima de la mesa antes de irte, y por favor no me escribas. No necesito explicaciones ni disculpas. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que pasa, y esto soy yo ahorrándote la molestia. Adiós, Potter.

Y dicho eso, Draco Malfoy salió del 43L cerrando la puerta.

...

Pasó casi una hora para que Harry pudiera moverse desde dónde Draco le había dejado hasta el sofá de la sala, y casi toda la noche para asimilar que todo era cierto, que en verdad había pasado. Draco sabía todo y le había dejado.

Tan pronto los primeros rayos del alba se colaron por las ventanas abiertas, Harry se percató de que apenas se había movido en toda la noche, pensando, recordando, con las últimas palabras de Draco resonando en sus oídos cual campanas, tan lejanas y a la vez tan claras, tan definitivas.

_Adiós, Potter._

Cuando el sol terminó de salir, el mago se levantó del sofá y caminó despacio hacia las escaleras, subiendo a la habitación y comenzando a recorrerla con su varita en la mano, enviando todas sus pertenencias a una gran maleta abierta en el centro de la cama, la cual irónicamente se la había regalado Draco para cuando por fin decidiera traerse toda su ropa desde Grimmauld Place.

Recorrió la recámara tres veces seguidas para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada y pasó su mano una última vez sobre las suaves sábanas de seda que Draco y él compartieran hacía poco más de un par de noches atrás. Respiró profundo y levitó la maleta escaleras abajo.

Realizó el mismo procedimiento en la parte de abajo del departamento, comenzando por la cocina, enviando tazas, libros e incluso un par de botas de combate que se había quitado en la sala de estar la última noche que pasara allí. Draco le había amenazado con irse de la casa si las botas seguían ahí en la mañana y Harry le había besado hasta hacerle olvidar el asunto. Definitivamente la vida de Harry estaba llena de amargas coincidencias.

Caminó por todo el perímetro de la sala, rozando las paredes con los dedos, parándose en seco al llegar frente a la chimenea. Sobre la repisa, erguido y esbelto, estaba el portarretratos de plata que Ginny les había regalado en navidad. Dentro de él había una foto mágica de ellos dos mirándose intensamente, tomada durante la boda de la que ambos fueron los padrinos.

Harry tomó el portarretratos entre las manos y lo aferró hasta que las yemas de los dedos le dolieron, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y contuvo un escalofrío, temblando de pies a cabeza, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos.

Y en ese momento, la verdad le golpeó como un ladrillo en el rostro, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones, llenándole de sentimientos que ya no era capaz de ocultar. Quiso gritar, quiso maldecir, quiso romper cosas y pegarse de puñetazos contra las paredes hasta que los nudillos le sangraran. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, no allí, no en _su casa_. Draco no se merecía regresar a un departamento destrozado y Harry no tenía derecho alguno de destrozarlo.

Así que se aferró más fuertemente al portarretratos, cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra mientras toda la rabia, la tristeza y la frustración le recorrían el cuerpo en violentas oleadas. Había tenido todo y lo había perdido por imbécil. Draco había sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida y él se las había arreglado para hacer que el rubio también se marchara de su lado. Dejándole solo otra vez, llevándose todo el aire con él.

Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Harry sabía que se lo merecía.

...

— ¡Eh, Potter! Shacklebolt te anda buscando.

Harry subió la mirada de la pila de papeles que estaba organizando para observar al hombre de piel cetrina y cabello negro que acababa de llamarle por su apellido. Patch Noland le observaba desde la puerta, obviamente esperando alguna clase de señal de reconocimiento para irse a continuar con sus rondas del día.

—En un segundo, Noland. Gracias —respondió Harry con un asentimiento. Noland se llevó dos dedos a la frente e hizo un breve saludo militar antes de desaparecer de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Harry suspiró, al tiempo que dejaba la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio y se levantaba. Circuló los hombros hasta escuchar el característico _crac_ de sus articulaciones y emprendió el camino hacia la oficina del Ministro.

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que se regresara a vivir en Grimmauld Place y a decir verdad las cosas no podían estar peores.

Como de costumbre, cada rincón de la casa le recordaba a Seamus, pero ahora Harry se encontraba a si mismo recordando también a Draco, por lo cual su "nueva vida" estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en una completa pesadilla.

No podía dormir bien, apenas si comía, y utilizaba cualquier excusa para no tener que hacer más que trabajo de escritorio en el Cuartel pues las peligrosas misiones de su división requerían que estuviera en sus cabales a un cien por ciento y Harry estaría condenado antes de dejar que su distraído estado de ánimo pusiera en peligro la vida de sus compañeros.

Así que se pasaba los días ordenando papeleo y rellenando informes, evitando ir a su casa hasta pasada la hora de salida y con Noland y Bash pegados a su cuello queriendo averiguar qué le pasaba a su compañero de división. Pensándolo bien, a Harry no le extrañaría nada que hubiesen sido ellos dos los que convencieron a Shacklebolt de que le quería ver en primer lugar.

Entró a la oficina del Ministro saludando a la secretaria con una sonrisa bastante más cansada de lo habitual. La chica le sonrió de vuelta y le indicó que le estaban esperando. Harry tomó aire y entró.

Shacklebolt estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro y un grueso rollo de pergamino entre las manos. El Ministro le recibió tan cálidamente como siempre y le invitó a tomar asiento.

—Noland me dijo que quería verme, señor.

—Sí, sí. Lo conseguí en el pasillo hace un rato y le dije que te llamara. Hay un asunto delicado que quiero tratar contigo.

Shacklebolt retorció el pergamino entre las manos una vez más y por un breve momento Harry se preguntó si su desempeño del último mes había sido tan malo como para justificar su despido. Se sacudió ese pensamiento.

—Le escucho.

—Bueno, primero que nada… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

¿El Ministro llamándolo en medio de la jornada para preguntarle por su estado de ánimo? Sí, definitivamente esto tenía la firma de sus dos colegas. Harry decidió en ese momento que les mandaría un vociferador a cada uno la próxima vez que les tocara ronda nocturna.

—Pues… pues bien, creo —alcanzó a decir, medio apenado con todo el asunto—. No entiendo qué-

—Escucha, Harry —le interrumpió el otro mago—. No quiero sonar entrometido, y sé que tu vida personal es tu vida personal pero ¡vamos, hombre! Llevas dos semanas haciendo el papeleo de los demás sin salir ni una vez a campo... Cuando te graduaste de la Academia contraté un auror. Si quisiera otra secretaria en las fuerzas especiales le pediría a Meredith que pusiera un anuncio en El Profeta.

Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono jocoso del Ministro. Si esto era para entregarle su carta de despido, al menos sabía que podía pedir un puesto como secretario de algún departamento.

—Lo siento mucho, señor. De verdad —comenzó a disculparse, al tiempo que Shacklebolt le restaba importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Ya, ya, Potter. No estás aquí para que te disculpes, estás aquí para que te haga una oferta.

— ¿Oferta?

— ¡Pues claro! —Exclamó, como si fuese la cosa más obvia— No llamaría a uno de mis mejores aurores a mi oficina en medio de su interesante archivo de planillas e informes si no fuese para algo importante ¿Recuerdas ese caso de hace un par de meses en el que colaboramos con varios ministerios europeos?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cuáles eran? ¡Ah, sí! Luxemburgo… Portugal, Grecia e Italia, si la memoria no me falla. Terminamos atrapando esa red de traficantes de ingredientes sin ninguna baja de nuestro lado, Potter, y eso es mucho que decir cuando se trata con delincuentes tan peligrosos. El caso es que uno de esos ministerios está conformando su propia División de Fuerzas Especiales y necesitan un experimentado auror que les ayude en todo el proceso.

En ese punto, Shacklebolt le tendió el pergamino y Harry lo desenrolló, leyendo la petición y el lugar de origen.

— ¿Lisboa, señor? ¿Está seguro?

—Por supuesto que no estoy seguro, Potter. Estaría loco si quisiera de buena gana deshacerme de un recurso tan valioso como tú. Pero sólo es temporal. A menos, claro, que te enamores del clima y nos dejes a todos plantados.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Con un año bastará.

Un año.

Shacklebolt le estaba pidiendo que dejara Londres por un año entero, para ayudar al Ministerio Portugués con la constitución de sus nuevas fuerzas especiales. Y lo peor de todo era que Harry se lo estaba pensando.

Honestamente, Harry no quería dejar Londres así, mucho menos considerando que aún guardaba ínfimas esperanzas de que Draco decidiera que eso de hacerse los desconocidos era algo estúpido. O que al menos les permitiera a sus lechuzas entregar las cartas.

Sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, quizás el viaje no fuese tan mala idea. Dejarlo todo por un año, cambiar de aires, conocer gente nueva. Y lo mejor de todo, haciendo algo en lo que era bueno y que seguramente lo mantendría ocupado más de quince horas diarias al menos durante los próximos seis meses.

Tal vez esta era la oportunidad que a su vida le faltaba. Tal vez esto fuese lo mejor.

— ¿Y cuándo me iría? —Preguntó, aun considerando si era o no una buena idea.

—Mañana mismo, de ser posible.

Harry contempló las posibilidades que se presentaban frente a él, dándole opciones que hasta hace media hora no hubiese pensado tener.

Alejarse de todo por un año, dejar el tiempo pasar, pensar en lo que quería hacer a continuación. Definitivamente necesitaba un cambio en su vida y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para lograrlo.

Decidido, el auror se levantó de la silla, con la frente en alto y la mano derecha estirada hacia Shacklebolt.

—Tenemos un trato.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

*El Wizard's Shelter Inn es el nombre del edificio mágico en el que vive Draco. Está cerca de Bloomsbury Street y cuando los muggles lo ven parece un gran almacén abandonado y peligroso.

*Los Greengrass son una familia sangre pura de viejas costumbres. La invitación que Harry leyó no estaba dirigida a nadie en particular y era sólo para dar por aludido al Cuartel de Aurores en cuanto a la gran recepción en honor al pequeño Dean. Todas las oficinas y departamentos del Ministerio recibieron una invitación similar, al igual que el mismísimo Ministro, así que no, no fue sólo para que Harry se enterara del nacimiento.

*Para los shippers de Deamus que me quieren matar por lo que hice con Seamus: ¿Se dieron cuenta del nombre del hijo de Seamus y Daphne? Nop, no es coincidencia. #sorrynotsorry

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Lo siento u.u


	11. Y no regresas

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_Now look at me,_

_instead of moving on I refuse to see_

_that I keep coming back_

_and I'm stuck in a moment_

_that wasn't meant to last._

**_I still - Backstreet Boys_**

.

**10**

**Y NO REGRESAS**

.

El traslador aterrizó en Londres cerca de las siete de la noche y cuando Harry salió a la zona de desembarque Ron y Ginny ya lo estaban esperando.

Sonrió ampliamente al verlos y la bruja corrió a abrazarle, con su hermano siguiéndola de cerca. Ron también abrazó a Harry muy fuerte, revolviéndole el cabello y burlándose de su "nuevo bronceado".

— ¿Y Hermione? —Preguntó el auror tan pronto emprendieron la marcha hacia la zona de chimeneas y apariciones.

—Está en la madriguera, con todos los demás —respondió Ron, que aún tenía un brazo puesto sobre los hombros de Harry—. Quería venir, pero mamá se negó en redondo. Dijo que era un viaje muy largo por flu y que no era bueno para el bebé.

—Mamá no quiere que el retoño salga con el cerebro revuelto como su padre —agregó Ginny, con una sonrisa burlona. Ron soltó a Harry para enviarle un manotazo a la cabeza de su hermana y esta lo esquivó, sacándole la lengua.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, como si sus amigos aún fueran los mismos chiquillos de antes y no dos adultos que habían venido a recibirle a la terminal de trasladores.

—Y hablando de retoños —comenzó Harry, desviando el tema para evitar que sus amigos se siguieran peleando como niños pequeños— ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

—Juno está bien —le aseguró Ginny, sonriendo cálidamente y olvidándose por completo de Ron—. Theo y ella ya deben estar también en la madriguera.

Ron aprovechó la momentánea tregua para ir a comprar los boletos por chimenea hasta Devon y Harry y Ginny se quedaron a un lado de la amplia sala de espera.

— ¿La nueva casa? —Preguntó el auror.

—Preciosa. Tiene vista al mar y queda muy cerca de Shell Cotage, así que visitamos a los chicos todo el tiempo. Juno y Louis se la llevan muy bien.

— ¿Y cómo va el trabajo?

—Mi escritura va bien, a pesar de la mudanza —respondió la bruja, rascándose la nuca en un gesto que a Harry se le hizo bastante familiar—. Ya conseguí editor para mi libro de historia del quidditch femenil y sólo falta ultimar detalles. El que casi no tiene tiempo de nada es el pobre Theo, con todo el ajetreo de su nuevo puesto... Pero sin duda prefiero estar aquí que en Alemania.

La mirada de su amiga se ensombreció un poco y Harry la empujó ligeramente con el hombro para animarla.

—Vamos, Gin —bromeó—. Apuesto que Heidelberg no era tan malo.

—No, no lo era —convino Ginny, volviendo a sonreír—. Pero no hay nada como estar cerca de casa.

A Harry el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa, recordándole lo mucho que había extrañado Londres, a sus amigos… y a _alguien más_. Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la pelirroja frente a él y Ginny volvió a abrazarle.

Desde algún lugar a su derecha un fuerte silbido les sacó de su pequeño ensimismamiento. Giraron el rostro y vieron a Ron hacerles señas con las manos desde la fila de espera para entrar a una de las altas chimeneas. Harry negó con la cabeza poniéndose en marcha, y ambos caminaron en dirección a Ron.

Ginny tenía toda la razón, no había nada mejor que estar en casa.

...

La cena en la madriguera transcurrió de maravilla, entre abrazos, preguntas, sonrisas y más abrazos.

Todos los Weasley y sus respectivas familias estaban reunidos para recibirle, con la adición de Andrómeda y Teddy, que ya prácticamente eran también de la familia. Incluso Charlie había decidido venir desde Rumania, aprovechando la ocasión tanto para recibir a Harry como para conocer a sus sobrinos más pequeños.

Hermione le abrazó tan fuerte que Harry temió por el bienestar de su sobrino no-nato y tanto George cómo Charlie aprovecharon la oportunidad para meterse con él por haber llegado "bronceado como una castaña". Ginny lo defendió alegando que su color de piel acentuaba el verde de sus ojos y Ron casi se atraganta cuando George realizó una perfecta imitación de una muy joven y enamorada Ginny describiendo lo perfectos que eran los ojos del niño-que-vivió.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —se defendió Ginny mirando hacia Theo, quien se encontraba bastante divertido con toda la situación.

— ¡Y gracias a Merlín! —Exclamó George, con un gesto exagerado— No te ofendas, hermanita, pero no creo que tengas las partes correctas para gustarle a nuestro apuesto salvador del mundo mágico.

— ¡George Weasley! —le reprendieron su madre y su esposa al unísono, y George se limitó a soltar una gran carcajada a la que todos los demás se unieron.

La comida fue abundante, y la señora Weasley intentó hacerle comer tres raciones de pastel de riñones porque según ella Harry había llegado muy delgado. Luego de la cena disfrutaron de un sabroso pastel de calabaza, y tras pasarse un buen rato intercambiando opiniones acerca del Ministerio Portugués con Percy y el señor Weasley, tanto Harry como todos los demás se fueron al salón.

Siguieron conversando hasta casi la media noche, cuando la mayoría de los asistentes con niños decidieron que era hora de llevarse a las nuevas generaciones a la cama. Se despidió de Ginny y de Theo, y besó la frente de la pequeña Juno. Abrazó a Andrómeda y a un bastante adormilado Teddy, y sonrió hacia todos los demás, que también estaban saliendo por la puerta. Unos minutos después Charlie anunció que se iba a la cama, y fue seguido por los señores Weasley, dejándole solo con Ron y Hermione.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos tan pronto los pasos de los demás habitantes de la casa dejaron de escucharse, apenas interrumpido por el suave crepitar de la chimenea. Harry tenía tantas cosas que preguntarles, y tal parecía que sus dos amigos sabían exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Antes de que el auror dijera nada más Hermione se movió más cerca de él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ron se levantó y sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego, uno para él y uno para Harry.

—Hermione-

Comenzó a decir Harry, pero calló. Estaba inseguro de cómo continuar, sabiendo que quizás la respuesta no fuera la que él esperaba.

Durante el año que había pasado en Lisboa, Harry había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar acerca de muchas cosas.

Pensó en Seamus y en su relación con él, en como dejó que el mago lo utilizara, en cómo se acostumbró a ser utilizado y en como ya jamás permitiría algo semejante. Pensó en la vida que estaba llevando en Londres, en su trabajo, en sus amigos y en cuánto los extrañaba ahora que estaban lejos. Pensó en lo rápido que había aceptado alejarse de todo y de todos sólo por querer huir de su pasado, y en como perdió todo contacto con Londres tan pronto el trabajo lo absorbió, pues apenas un par de meses antes de regresar a Inglaterra fue que pudo comunicarse de nuevo con sus amigos. Pensó en las cosas que quería cambiar en su vida y en las que quería eliminar. Pero sobre todo pensó en Draco, en su relación con el medimago y en lo injusto para ambos que había sido su final.

Harry había sido descuidado al iniciar una relación como tabla de salvación, y egoísta al no terminarla en el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba. Draco no había sido justo al irse sin más, pero Harry había empeorado todo al irse del país. Y lo peor de todo era que en ese año lejos de casa, Harry se había dado cuenta de que en verdad lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba los besos y las caricias, por supuesto, pero más allá de eso lo que en verdad extrañaba de su relación con el rubio eran las conversaciones sin fin, la callada y placentera compañía, lo fácil que era abrirse con él y lo mucho que se compenetraban. Extrañaba a Draco más de lo que alguna vez pensó posible extrañar a nadie en el mundo, y se daba de cabezazos dentro de su mente por haber sido tan tonto como para haberlo tenido todo y haberlo perdido.

Y ahora, un año después y tras haber regresado de su largo viaje, lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en recuperarle. O al menos intentarlo.

— ¿Has sabido…? ¿Acaso-?

—Nada Harry —le interrumpió Hermione, con gesto apenado—. Desde que te fuiste nadie que conozcamos ha sabido de él.

—Ni siquiera Theo —agregó Ron—. Ginny lo hizo indagar, pero nadie parece saber nada. O si lo saben, nadie quiere que sepamos.

—Querrás decir que nadie quiere que _yo_ lo sepa —corrigió Harry, bebiendo de su whisky y sintiendo cómo sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Harry, de verdad —se disculpó la bruja. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No es culpa tuya —respondió el auror, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo más whisky—. Fui yo el que lo echó todo a perder.

—Pero debe haber una manera —aseguró Ron, de quién Harry jamás habría esperado tal apoyo, pero el cual agradecía inmensamente—. Nadie puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—Si Draco no quiere ser encontrado no será encontrado —explicó Harry simplemente, ignorando el pequeño vacío en el pecho que había sentido al decir esas palabras—. Recuerden cuantos años tardamos en toparnos de nuevo con él luego de la guerra. Tal vez… tal vez esto sea lo mejor para todos.

Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas idénticas de preocupación, que el mago ignoró mientras apuraba el whisky restante en su vaso. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada más, y al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a dormir.

...

A la mañana siguiente Harry bajó a desayunar con la firme convicción de que necesitaba hacer cambios en su vida, y de que esos cambios tenían que ocurrir lo más rápido posible.

Comió tostadas y café que la señora Weasley le hizo ingerir en proporciones industriales, se duchó, sacó ropa limpia de sus maletas encogidas, se despidió de todos y salió a los terrenos, desapareciéndose tan pronto le fue posible.

Su primera parada fue el Cuartel de Aurores, dónde sólo se detuvo a saludar y a confirmar que comenzaba a trabajar el lunes por la mañana. Luego de allí, la oficina del Ministro, llevándole mensajes del Ministerio Portugués y algunas otras cosas oficiales. Y después la Oficina de Ubicación de Magos, de dónde salió con una lista de todos los edificios residenciales mágicos del centro de Londres.

Para el final de la tarde, y después de mucho caminar y de una llamada a Hermione, Harry era el orgulloso nuevo inquilino de un pequeño departamento ubicado en el segundo piso de uno de los edificios mágicos cerca de Charing Cross Road, con vista a la calle y a pocos minutos del Caldero Chorreante.

Esa noche Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place dispuesto a meter en cajas lo estrictamente indispensable para no comenzar desde cero, y a la mañana siguiente Biny y él se mudaron permanentemente al 275d del Sorcerer's Den.

...

La nieve caía suavemente esa tarde, cubriéndolo todo de blanco y empapándole el cabello, la bufanda y el abrigo. Harry caminaba entre la gente sin ver realmente hacia dónde iba, con las enguantadas manos repletas de bolsas y paquetes, y equilibrando su teléfono móvil entre el hombro y la oreja derecha.

—Sí, ya compré todo lo de la lista… No, no tenían del verde, pero el azul servirá… Acabo de salir de Dervish y Banges. Dicen que lo tendrán reparado en un par de días… ¡Por supuesto que sé que en tres días en navidad, Mione, no soy tarado!

Se había pasado todo el día haciendo las compras de navidad, tanto las propias como de las de Hermione. Ron estaba bastante atareado en la tienda de bromas y Hermione había tenido que quedarse con la pequeña Rose cuidando de una de sus fiebres de dentición, por lo que el tío Harry había salido al rescate, ofreciéndose a hacer las comprar y jugándose la cordura en el proceso.

El auror se encontraba en Hogsmeade, la última parada de su lista, con suficientes bolsas en las manos como para llenar un armario de escobas y confiando en sus reflejos para no chocar contra ninguno de los muchos magos y brujas que ocupaban las calles del pueblo.

Su amiga le hablaba en un tono que daba a entender que no confiaba para nada en su juicio al hacer las compras, y Harry simplemente escuchaba sin prestar verdadera atención, más preocupado en mantener su pesada carga en equilibrio. Giró en una esquina algo cerrada y alguien tropezó con él, haciendo que se tambaleara y que por poco tirara el teléfono al piso.

—Lo siento… —masculló, pero fue sólo cuando el otro mago dijo su nombre que Harry levantó la mirada del suelo. De pié frente a él estaba Seamus— Te llamo luego, Hermione —dijo en dirección al teléfono, y en un despliegue de agilidad tomó el teléfono con la mano que menos bolsas sostenía y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó el castaño sin dejar de mirarle, y Harry maldijo mentalmente su falta de buena suerte.

—Muy ocupado —respondió por fin, en forma tajante, mirando al otro hombre con los ojos entornados y deseando tener más libertad en las manos para poder alcanzar su varita.

Seamus alzó las manos en señal de paz, entiendo la indirecta.

—Soy persona non grata, ya entendí —bromeó, y Harry sintió deseos de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. A puñetazos. Pero de nuevo las compras navideñas se lo impedían—. Igual y mi instinto de auto preservación nunca fue muy bueno, y tal vez me arrepienta de lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero… ¿Te apetece una cerveza en Las Tres Escobas? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás habría creído que pudiese existir alguien tan caradura, pero aparentemente Seamus vivía para romper sus expectativas.

— ¿Estás loco, Finnigan? —Soltó— Después de todo lo que pasó la última vez ¿pretendes que me siente a beber cerveza contigo en un pub? ¿Cómo si nada?

Seamus cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, visiblemente incómodo, y Harry esperó unos razonables cinco segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Bien, esto ha sido muy educativo, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Adiós, Seamus.

El auror comenzó a girarse, pero Seamus le tomó por una de las muñecas. No muy fuerte, solo lo necesario para hacerle detenerse. En otros tiempos el mago hubiera podido hacerle soltar las bolsas en medio de la calle solo para que lo escuchase un poco más, y Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta del cambio. Se detuvo.

—Espera, Harry… Yo… —dijo Seamus, inseguro, y Harry rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

— ¿Tú qué? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como estar con tu familia, por ejemplo.

—Tienes razón, debería estar con ellos —respondió el otro, y Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante eso—. Pero ya que te encontré aquí, quisiera conversar un momento contigo… Si me lo permites.

Harry volvió a entornar los ojos, mirando a Seamus de arriba a abajo en forma inquisidora. Había algo diferente en su actitud, pero Harry no podía dar con lo que era.

— ¿Cuál es el truco? —Preguntó, combatiendo las ganas de aceptar la oferta sólo para saciar su curiosidad. Por obvias razones la presencia de Seamus ya no le alteraba como antes, pero su vena curiosa siempre sacaba lo peor de él.

—No hay truco. Sólo dos viejos… conocidos conversando con una cerveza al frente —Harry alzó una ceja desconfiada y Seamus pareció leerle el pensamiento—. Cerveza de mantequilla, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

Contra todo pronóstico Harry asintió una vez, y ambos magos caminaron rumbo a Las Tres Escobas, esquivando la pequeña marea de gente que pululaba por las calles del pueblo y sin apenas mirarse el uno al otro.

Entraron al atestado pub con dificultad y un viento cálido los envolvió. Adentro el ambiente era bastante acogedor y todavía quedaban mesas disponibles - con la mayoría de los magos y brujas simplemente de pie cerca de la barra tomando algo para calentar el cuerpo - así que Harry se dirigió directamente a la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar. Seamus llegó un rato después, con dos cervezas de mantequilla en las manos, y tomó la silla frente a él.

—Estoy esperando, Finnigan —dijo, tras un rato de tenso silencio en el que Seamus apenas y había mirado en su dirección.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas… En fin, creo que no hay manera fácil de decir esto, así que lo diré como salga: Lo siento mucho, Harry.

Harry le miró arqueando una ceja, bebiendo de su cerveza y sintiendo el frío dejar su cuerpo lentamente— ¿Te importaría ser más específico? —Insistió, sin un ápice de simpatía.

—Siento mucho todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo que yo… Todo lo que te hice —continuó el mago, apretando su botella de cerveza entre las manos como si quisiera exprimirla—. Fui un inmaduro, un infeliz y un egoísta, jugué con tus sentimientos y te hice mucho daño. Y yo… lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

Harry no dijo nada, pues las palabras le fallaban. Seamus se había disculpado muchas veces en el pasado, pero esta era diferente, sonaba diferente y hasta se _sentía_ diferente. Era como si algo por fin hubiera crecido en Seamus, algo más que su gran ego, algo como ¿su razón?

—Ya sé que no tengo derecho de decir cosas como está, mucho menos ahora, pero tú fuiste y siempre serás muy importante para mí, Harry. Fuiste mi primer amor de verdad, y aunque nunca supe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí ahora sé que hice muchas cosas que te hirieron, cuando todo lo que tú hiciste fue querer ayudarme. No estoy orgulloso de lo que te hice, pero no me arrepiento ni un instante de esa primera vez en la que te confesé lo que sentía por ti. Te quise mucho, aún lo hago en cierta forma, y en verdad espero que algún día me puedas perdonar.

Las palabras llegaban a los oídos de Harry como sonidos lejanos, de palabras que hace mucho tiempo hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar. Tomó otro trago de su botella.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Seamus? —Preguntó, sin saber que más decir— ¿Qué pasó?

—Dean pasó —fue la respuesta del otro—. Mi hijo ha sido mi mayor bendición, y ahora que lo tengo me doy cuenta de todo lo que fui en el pasado, del… _monstruo_ en el que estuve a punto de convertirme y yo… Quiero ser mejor por él. Para él. Y para ser mejor debo empezar por reconocer mis fallas y tratar de enmendarlas.

Seamus le sonrió y, para su propia sorpresa, Harry le sonrió de vuelta. El mago apuró lo restante de su cerveza y se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Daphne y Dean me esperan para cenar. Fue bueno verte, Harry. Espero que Draco y tú sean felices.

—Draco y yo no estamos juntos —dijo Harry en automático; la respuesta genérica para todo el que le había preguntado por su ex novio desde que regresó a Londres en febrero.

—Oh… lo-lo lamento... Yo… pensé que lo estaban —balbuceó Seamus, bajo la extrañada mirada de Harry—. Hace poco me topé con él y también aproveché para disculparme por mi comportamiento. Le pregunté por ti, y me dijo que estabas muy bien. Pensé que si sabía cómo estabas era porque aún estaban juntos...

Y ahora sí Harry pensó que todo esto de la disculpa había sido un loco sueño. No era posible que Seamus hubiera cambiado tanto, y por supuesto que no era posible que le estuviera diciendo lo que le estaba diciendo. Que le había visto a él. A Draco. A _su_ Draco.

—Tú... ¿Tú lo viste?

—Sí. Lo vi hace un par de días en el Caldero Chorreante. Me dijo que se hospedaba allí mientras solucionaba algunos problemas con su casa. Supuse que tú estabas allí también o que al menos estabas al tanto.

El cerebro de Harry funcionaba a mil por hora, sus latidos acelerados, todo su cuerpo entumecido por la sorpresa. Draco estaba en Londres. Draco estaba hospedado cerca de su departamento.

—En fin… —terminó el castaño, con una sonrisa sincera— En verdad siento que no funcionara con Draco, pero ya encontrarás a alguien ¿no? Eres una estupenda persona y mereces ser muy feliz. Adiós, Harry.

Seamus caminó hasta la salida del pub y se internó hacia la fría tarde nevada, dejando a Harry solo en su mesa, con una cerveza de mantequilla a medio beber y con la sensación de que todo lo que acababa de suceder no era más que producto de su imaginación.

.

* * *

**_Meta Notas:_**

*En mi canon mental, en cada urbe mágica del mundo hay una _Terminal de Trasladores_, desde donde se sale con trasladores locales e internacionales, con boletería, sala de espera, zona de embarque y desembarque, zona de apariciones y zona de chimeneas conectadas a la red flu. La oficina de trasladores de cada Ministerio se encarga de manejar cada terminal, y también de dar permisos para trasladores privados que aterrizan en su jurisdicción. Sip, mi mundo mágico es amplio y alcanza para todo c:

*_Juno Cedrella Nott Weasley_ es la hija de Ginny y Theo, nacida en junio del 2005. Juno era la reina de los dioses romanos y Cedrella Black fue lo suficientemente valiente como para casarse con un Weasley (por lo cual fue desterrada y borrada del tapiz familiar).

*El Sorcerer's Den es una de las muchas edificaciones residenciales para magos ubicadas en el centro de Londres. Es pequeño, acogedor, y apenas tiene cuatro departamentos. Se encuentra en el 275 de Charing Cross Road, y no necesita camuflaje para muggles porque el edificio luce exactamente igual de ordinario que las edificaciones cercanas.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Y ya casi estamos llegando al final de nuestro viaje (y honestamente no sé a dónde se me fueron estos dos meses).

En una semana publicaré el último capítulo, haré algunos anuncios y daré agradecimientos llorosos de esos que me encanta dar siempre, ¡así que no se pierdan!

Estaré esperando pacientemente todas sus teorías y comentarios. Nos leemos el otro lunes.

_Maye._


	12. ¿Y si volvemos a empezar?

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_But if we stay or walk away,_

_there's one thing that's true:_

_I still love you._

**_I still love you - Damhnait Doyle_**

.

**11**

**¿Y SI VOLVEMOS A EMPEZAR?**

.

_Draco estuvo en el Caldero Chorreante… Seamus lo vio hace un par de días… ¿Y si aún está ahí?_

El pensamiento cruzó su mente tan pronto Seamus dejó el pub, y un segundo después Harry se encontraba con el montón de bolsas en las manos, saliendo del local a trompicones y buscando un lugar apartado desde donde aparecerse.

Tuvo cuidado de reducir cada paquete y bolsa para meterlos en sus bolsillos, y al instante siguiente ya estaba caminando por el jardín frontal de la casa de Ron y Hermione. Tocó la puerta con poca delicadeza, sacándose de los bolsillos los regalos reducidos y volviéndolos a la normalidad. Los colocó frente a la puerta principal, dejó una nota sobre ellos, volvió a tocar y caminó de nuevo hacia el jardín para aparecerse en Charing Cross Road.

Corrió como si un colacuerno lo estuviese persiguiendo, sorteando las dos cuadras que separaban su punto de aparición y el Caldero Chorreante en menos de un minuto. Entró al pub casi sin aliento y con el corazón en un puño, viendo en todas direcciones en busca del más mínimo brillo de cabello rubio platino y ojos color acero. Cómo era de esperarse, no vio nada.

Las esperanzas de Harry empezaron a desvanecerse tan pronto su pulso comenzó a retomar su ritmo habitual, cayendo en cuenta de que si Draco llevaba varios días hospedado en la posada y Harry no sabía nada era porque el medimago no quería que _él_ supiera nada. Sin embargo, algo bastante parecido al optimismo saltó dentro de su pecho cuando vio a Neville Longbottom atendiendo la barra junto con su esposa Hannah.

Caminó con paso firme, saludó a Hannah desde el otro lado de la barra y a Neville que estaba más cerca de él. Se le acercó con su mejor cara de "lo que voy a pedirte es de vida o muerte" y el otro mago supo al instante lo que Harry estaba a punto de decir.

—Sé lo que quieres, Harry, y… no puedo —fueron sus palabras, haciendo que el estómago del auror se sintiera como si alguien le hubiera vaciado dentro un balde repleto de cubitos de hielo.

— ¿Así que está aquí? ¿Todavía?

Neville se mordió el labio en gesto culpable, obviamente notando que acababa de darle a Harry información suficiente para aupar más preguntas.

—No estoy autorizado para decirte, compañero. De esto vivo —dijo, dándole una mirada rápida a su esposa—. No puedo andar por ahí poniendo en juego la reputación de mi local.

—Y tú más que nadie sabe cuánto tiempo he pasado buscándole —le recordó Harry, sin ganas de manipular a uno de sus mejores amigos pero demasiado desesperado como para pararse a pensar—. Cuanto tiempo llevo sin verle, sin saber de él.

—Harry, yo…

—Neville, déjame verle, por favor. Necesito decirle que lo siento. Necesito darle a esto un final apropiado —Neville le dedicó una mirada compasiva, claramente debatiéndose entre hacer lo que era mejor para su negocio y lo que su amigo necesitaba—. Prometo que no pasará nada. No voy a decirle que tú me dijiste, porque la verdad sea dicha, de haber sido por ti jamás lo hubiese sabido… Neville… Por favor…

Neville miró a Harry de arriba abajo, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Lanzó una nueva mirada rápida en dirección a su esposa, respiró profundo y asintió una vez.

—Está en la última habitación del piso de arriba, del lado derecho. Toca cinco veces de forma rápida y dos de forma lenta o nunca va a abrirte la puerta. Distraeré a Hannah para que no te vea subir las escaleras. Y si le dices que fui yo el que confesó te doy con la espada de Gryffindor en esa cabezota tan dura, ¿entendido?

Harry hubiera podido besarle, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría su esposa. En vez de eso, el auror le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, conteniéndose de abrazarle para no levantar sospechas.

— ¡Eres el mejor, Neville! Te debo una grande —aseguró Harry, viendo cómo Neville ya se dirigía hacia Hannah.

—Sí, sí. No me agradezcas aún… Más te vale que valga la pena mi pellejo —le escuchó decir mientras caminaba.

Harry esperó a que Neville entablara conversación con Hannah y se la llevara a un lugar apartado para moverse hasta las escaleras, las cuales subió de tres en tres sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Llegó al piso de arriba, dónde un pasillo largo se extendía en ambos sentidos. El auror giró a la derecha y corrió, corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sus pasos apenas amortiguados por la gran alfombra que cubría todo el piso. Corrió hasta llegar a la última puerta y ahí se detuvo, con el corazón resonándole en los oídos y el aliento contenido.

Estaba a sólo metros de él ahora, tan cerca que con apenas unos pasos ya ninguno de los dos tendría lugar para correr. Tan sólo una puerta entre ellos, dura e insondable, un abismo impenetrable de menos de un palmo de espesor. Y sin embargo Harry no se sentía capaz de cruzarlo.

Se acercó a la puerta con el puño en alto, dispuesto a tocar, pero por alguna razón se quedó paralizado. Las memorias de la última vez llegaron a él en ráfagas de información, haciéndole recordar por qué Draco lo había dejado, haciéndole dudar de si esto en verdad era una buena idea.

_¿Y qué tal si no quiere verme? ¿Qué tal si no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿Qué tal si aún sigue enojado por lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Qué tal si me odia?_

En su cabeza rondaban tantas preguntas que sintió deseos de tener un pensadero. Interrogantes cuya respuesta Harry jamás llegaría a conocer a menos que se atreviera a tocar la puerta frente a él, cinco veces de forma rápida y dos de forma lenta.

El corazón del auror se encogió de manera dolorosa cuando por fin decidió lo que haría, pues era algo que iba contra todo lo que se había jurado hacer si alguna vez llegaba a encontrarse con una oportunidad como esta.

Harry desempuñó la mano que tenía aún frente a la puerta y la colocó suavemente contra la madera, apenas tocándola con la palma, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pensó en lo mucho que había querido a Draco y en cuánto de su sanidad mental le agradecía. Pensó en aquel primer beso robado y en la primera vez que pasó la noche en el departamento del medimago. Pensó en su primera vez, y en la última. Pensó tantas cosas a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta de palabras que moría por decir, pero que ya jamás podría.

Con un profundo suspiro Harry cerró los ojos, visualizando el rostro de Draco tal y cómo lo había visto aquella primera vez que el rubio le acariciara la mejilla.

—Adiós, Draco —murmuró hacia la nada, tan bajito que ni el vacío del pasillo había alcanzado para crear eco de aquellas palabras.

Abrió los ojos y apartó la mano de la puerta, parpadeó varias veces, se limpió la comisura de los ojos y se giró para marcharse.

Caminó un par de pasos en dirección a la escalera, pensando en darle las gracias a Neville y luego dirigirse a su casa, cuando un sonido a su espalda le hizo detenerse en seco.

El hueco resonar del pomo de una puerta al ser girado, el chirrido de unas bisagras antiguas al ser accionadas y el inconfundible tono de voz de aquel a quien el auror tanto había extrañado.

— ¿Harry?

...

— ¿América? —Preguntó Harry, con los ojos como platos, entendiendo por fin por qué jamás dio con el paradero del hombre frente a él.

—Canadá —corrigió el medimago, sorbiendo un poco de su té—. Montreal tiene el mejor programa de becas para sanadores y son de habla francesa e inglesa. Aproveché la oportunidad.

—Y ahora tienes otra especialidad.

—Neuropsicoanálisis mágico —comentó Draco, con un asentimiento—. El único en el Reino Unido.

—Vaya… —murmuró Harry, sorbiendo otro poco de su Earl Grey por no saber que más hacer.

Luego del incómodo reencuentro y de un intercambio de excusas que el auror no era capaz de recordar con exactitud, Draco invitó a Harry a pasar a su habitación. Y este aceptó sin pensárselo.

El medimago pidió un servicio de té y bizcochos y ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, por no haber muebles ni sillas ni nada parecido dentro del reducido cuarto de hotel. Esperaron en silencio, sin apenas mirarse, como dos desconocidos que son obligados a compartir el mismo espacio. El servicio llegó unos minutos después, Draco le tendió a Harry una taza y fue el primero en hablar, comentando que acababa de llegar de fuera del país y que se había hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante mientras higienizaban su antiguo departamento para hacerlo habitable de nuevo.

Harry tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas cosas que contarle, tantas cosas por las qué disculparse… pero no le salían las palabras. Toda la situación era por completo surrealista: estar aquí, con Draco, luego de tanto tiempo extrañándole, de tantos meses buscándole y de haberse resignado a olvidarle. O quizás jamás se resignó por completo, pero tampoco pensó que llegaría el día en el que se volvieran a encontrar.

— ¿Vas a decirme por qué estabas en mi puerta o voy a tener que hechizarte para saberlo, Potter?

La pregunta de Draco le tomó por sorpresa, sacándole de sus cavilaciones y haciéndole mirar en dirección al sanador. Tragó con dificultad, con la boca repentinamente seca a pesar de estar bebiendo té. No dijo nada.

—No te odio, ¿sabes? —Continuó Draco, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él—. No podría, no después de… —la voz del medimago perdió un poco de su fuerza al decir la última frase y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar— No sin una muy buena razón, al menos.

—Pero lo que te hice… —Comenzó a decir el auror, buscando las palabras y notando como estas le fallaban.

—Eso no es una buena razón, Harry —le interrumpió el otro, volviéndose para mirarle—. Además, en parte fue mi culpa.

—Pero fui yo quien propuso tener algo juntos sin haber estado preparado —insistió el moreno.

—Sí, pero yo acepté —dijo Draco simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y eso considerando que antes de ser tu amigo fui tu psicomago… ¿Qué dice eso de mis habilidades profesionales?

—Tus habilidades no tuvieron nada que ver.

— ¡Claro que lo tuvieron! —Exclamó, con una sonrisa irónica— Soy el único neuropsicomago de todo el país y no fui capaz de salir de una relación infructuosa a tiempo para no hacernos daño.

—Es diferente cuando las cosas son personales.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —indicó, apurando su té y dejando la taza de nuevo en la bandeja. Harry le imitó— Pero noté las señales mucho antes de ese último día y nunca dije nada porque lo que teníamos era más importante que reconocer la realidad. Más importante que aplicar mis propias técnicas en ti y en mí y más importante aún que admitir que lo que estábamos haciendo no iba a terminar bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco —dijo Harry tras un momento de vacilación, y colocó una mano sobre las del otro hombre.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco de vuelta, sonriendo por primera vez desde que estuvieran allí. Algo cálido despertó en el pecho de Harry al volver a ver esa sonrisa luego de tanto tiempo, algo que el auror no quería que desapareciera.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin decirse nada, observándose por vez primera después de tanto tiempo separados. Al cabo de un rato, Harry rompió el silencio.

—Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si ese día no te hubiera dejado ir. Si te hubiera detenido.

Al escuchar eso Draco desvió un poco la mirada— Sabes muy bien que los hubieras no solucionan nada.

—Sé que no… Pero es lo único que tengo. O es lo único tuve por mucho tiempo. No sabía tu paradero, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

—Y aun así aquí estoy, frente a ti —dijo Draco, volviendo a verle.

—Sí, lo estás —aceptó el auror, con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? —Preguntó por fin el medimago, tomándole por sorpresa y a la vez no tanto.

Tenía a Draco frente a él. A Draco. A _su_ Draco. Al hombre que tanto había extrañado y al que tanto había soñado con volver a ver. Al que había dejado de buscar por pensar que le había perdido para siempre, al que había intentado renunciar momentos atrás frente a la puerta de su habitación, al que había aprendido a querer durante su breve tiempo juntos… y al que se había dado cuenta - demasiado tarde - de que en verdad amaba.

Pero ahora no había tal cosa como "demasiado tarde", pues Draco estaba aquí otra vez, permitiéndole acercarse lo suficiente y preguntándole _qué quería hacer_. Y Harry podía no estar seguro de muchas cosas, pero ¡Merlín! Si estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al fin tomó aire y respondió.

—Yo... quiero que nos demos una nueva oportunidad.

Draco ladeo la cabeza en un gesto característico, entornando un poco los ojos. Harry sabía que eso significaba que estaba sorprendido pero que no quería mostrarlo del todo. Conocía tan bien la expresión corporal del medimago que volvió a patearse mentalmente por ser tan imbécil la última vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres con oportunidad?

—Quiero intentarlo otra vez —aclaró Harry con voz firme—. Quiero demostrarte que ya no soy ese muchacho confundido que fui en el pasado. Que he crecido y he superado muchas cosas… aunque lo único que nunca pude realmente aceptar es haberte dejado ir.

—No me dejaste ir, Harry. Yo decidí alejarme. No era nuestro momento...

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Podría ser éste nuestro momento?

Draco le miró tal como lo hiciera esa primera mañana juntos, con una intensidad que calaba al auror hasta los huesos, haciéndole sentirse como si todos sus músculos fueran de gelatina. Pero esta vez era diferente a aquella, y Harry rogó a todas las deidades que conocía para que sus ojos expresaran todo lo que él quería expresar, todo el anhelo y la convicción, las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo, de ser mejor para Draco, de ser mejores juntos.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Completamente. La última vez estaba confundido y fui un tonto al no ver lo que tenía justo en frente. Ahora sigo siendo un tonto pero ya no estoy confundido —y dicho esto, Harry sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo es que puedes saber si-?

Harry le interrumpió a media frase y eliminó la distancia que los separaba, sin poder contenerse de besar los labios que tanto había extrañado. Los ojos abiertos de Draco poco a poco se fueron cerrando, aceptando el beso y correspondiendo, dejándole saber a Harry que el sentimiento era mutuo. Momentos después el auror se separó, sin dejar de mirar al otro a los ojos.

— ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta o quieres psicoanalizarme otra vez?

Draco sonrió y Harry le besó de nuevo, incapaz de dominar a su cuerpo, que le pedía a gritos más contacto con el hombre frente a él. Luego de un buen rato volvieron a separarse, bastante agitados e intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora? —Preguntó el psicomago, con un dejo de aprensión en la voz. Era la primera vez que Harry le escuchaba asustado.

—Comenzaremos de cero —respondió el auror a su vez. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en la vida—. Estoy dispuesto a un nuevo comienzo, pero sólo si es contigo —y acto seguido, Harry extendió su mano derecha hacia el otro mago—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Draco tuvo que contener una risita poco decorosa y estrechó la mano del auror con firmeza.

—Mucho gusto, Harry Potter. Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

Ambos rieron con fuerza, viéndose directamente a los ojos y con las manos aún estrechadas. Y después volvieron a besarse.

Se besaron con lentitud, sin hambre, como quién tiene todo el tiempo del mundo a disposición pues a decir verdad ambos lo tenían. Tenían una nueva vida por delante, una en la que ambos entraban con los ojos abiertos y los cinco sentidos activos, con la frente en alto y tomados de las manos.

Y de ahora en adelante ya nadie se iría, nadie huiría ni se escondería. Porque esa segunda oportunidad era el nuevo comienzo que los dos habían estado esperando, el punto de partida para un brillante futuro juntos, uno para el cual ambos estaban más que preparados.

.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Y hasta aquí nuestra historia. *se hace la fuerte pero todos saben que es puro teatro*

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los seres que de alguna u otra manera contribuyeron para dar vida a este fic, personas que son y siempre serán parte de mi propia historia y que sin saberlo han sido inmortalizados. La inspiración viene en formas misteriosas y de las más distintas fuentes, hoy más que nunca lo sé y esta historia es la prueba de ello.

Segundo, gracias infinitas a cada uno de mis lectores. Asiduos y nuevos, los que han venido siguiendo esto semana a semana y los que se unirán cuando todo termine, los que comentan y los que solo me leen y disfrutan de lo que hago. A todos ustedes: GRACIAS. Sin lectores no podría haber escritores, y sin _mis_ lectores esta historia no sería lo que es. Para ustedes un regalito de parte de moi, un fanmix en 8tracks (link en mi perfil) con todas las canciones de los inicios de capítulo. Enjoy!

Y finalmente, un gran y caluroso abrazo a dos de las personas que llenaron mi vida de color cuando todo parecía gris: Mi **Sherlock** y mi **T'hy'la**. Para ustedes (y para mi) este final feliz.

_"No sin motivo los antiguos decían que en el fin se encuentra el inicio" —Vasili Grossman._

Hasta la siguiente historia.

_Maye._

03/09/2012 ~ 09/08/2014


	13. Epílogo: Cinco años y medio después

**_Notas de autora: _**¿Saben que dije que no habría epílogo? Mentí XD

* * *

.

**¿Amante?**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

_Love me tender, love me true _

_All my dreams fulfill _

_For, my darling I love you _

_And I always will._

**_Love me tender - Norah Jones_**

.

**Epílogo**

**Cinco años y medio después**

.

El crepitar del fuego en la chimenea inundaba el salón de la gran casa de campo de Sussex Downs, mientras el sol poniente que se colaba por la ventana abierta teñía la habitación de tonos rojos, naranjas y púrpuras.

Los remanentes de la previa reunión celebrada en el lugar se dejaban ver aquí y allá: copas vacías, platos con pastel a medio comer y alguno que otro desastre de jugo de calabaza derramado en el suelo, cortesía seguramente de Juno, Louis, Fred o Teddy. Todo exactamente igual a como lo habían dejado los invitados al cumpleaños de Harry, salvo por los únicos dos ocupantes de la estancia.

Los magos estaban sentados en el gran sofá justo en medio del salón, Harry mirando fijamente un largo pergamino abierto que aferraba entre las manos y Draco mirándolo a él con gesto expectante. Habían pasado sin duda varios pares de minutos desde que el auror comenzara a leer el pergamino - que Draco le había dado con motivo de su cumpleaños - y honestamente el rubio medimago se sentía cada vez más preocupado. Que su esposo se quedara tanto tiempo sin moverse ni hablar no podía augurar nada bueno.

Draco comprobó el reloj de pared cerca de una de las ventanas y volvió a ver a Harry, quien continuaba con la misma expresión pasmada del minuto anterior. Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible y colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo del auror, a lo que este reaccionó dando un pequeño respingo.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó con el tono más suave que pudo lograr.

Harry pareció acordarse apenas en ese momento de que no estaba solo y de que moverse y respirar también eran parte de su naturaleza humana. Parpadeó varias veces, alzó el rostro para ver a Draco con ojos bien abiertos y después volvió a bajarlo. Se aclaró la garganta de manera sonora, tragó con dificultad y habló por fin.

—S-sí —alcanzó a decir, de forma no muy convincente y sin quitar los ojos del pedazo de pergamino—. Es sólo… Draco yo… ¿Candidatos?

—Para la entrevista, al menos —aclaró el medimago rápidamente—. Aunque no todos pasan más allá del primer papeleo así que creo que podemos decir que estamos un poco más cerca del final que el promedio de aplicantes. Me temo que esto es lo más lejos que pude llegar por mi cuenta, porque de aquí en adelante la agencia también requiere de tu presencia. Burocracia, ya ves.

—Y es en cuatro días.

—A primera hora el lunes en el Ministerio. Y podemos ir por flu desde aquí.

—A primera hora —repitió Harry como un autómata, y Draco temió - no por primera vez - haberlo entendido todo mal. Esperó unos prudentes treinta segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Si tú… Si esto no es… No tenemos que ir, si no quieres —dijo por fin, sintiendo como el nudo que había cargado todo el día en la boca del estómago se hacía cada vez más apretado. Harry alzó la mirada hacia él—. Es solo una idea y yo pensé… ¡Merlín! Pensé que era algo que querías. Porque hemos hablado tanto de eso pero jamás me habías dicho nada concreto y yo pensé que tú pensabas que yo no lo quería lo suficiente. Pero sí lo quiero, realmente lo quiero, porque te veo con Teddy y con los niños todo el tiempo y sé que siempre quisiste formar una familia. Y ahora que hay nuevas leyes y que de verdad podemos hacerlo quise sorprenderte, porque nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo… —Draco tomó aire y miró a su esposo, cuya expresión no había cambiado. Se puso una mano sobre los ojos, en gesto apenado—. Y ahora estoy hablando tonterías, por amor a Morgana. Lo siento tanto, Harry. Olvidemos todo esto y-

—Draco.

La voz del auror le hizo callar, mientras una mano de piel callosa le instaba a descubrirse el rostro. Así lo hizo y miró a Harry de nuevo, encontrando un brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía, no desde aquel día de invierno en el que sellaron con magia su compromiso de por vida.

—Acabas de darme de regalo de cumpleaños un pergamino que dice que mi esposo y yo somos candidatos para adoptar un bebé ¿Y en serio crees que no quiero hacerlo? —Inquirió Harry, mirándole con intensidad— ¿Qué no quiero ir el lunes al Ministerio a dejar que esos estirados me entrevisten todo lo que quieran? ¿Qué no voy a aceptar la oportunidad de darle a un pequeñito o pequeñita un verdadero hogar junto al hombre que amo?

— ¿En serio quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó Draco sin poderse contener, con la duda que sintiera desde el día en que decidió iniciar todos los trámites de adopción carcomiéndole las entrañas.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero! —Exclamó Harry, tomándole de las manos y mirándole como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa que hubiera visto en su vida— Formar una familia ha sido uno de mis sueños desde que tengo uso de razón y tener una posibilidad de hacerlo contigo, por mínima que sea, es simplemente… Es… ¡Oh, Godric! No sé qué decir.

El medimago sintió como algo cálido se expandía desde su pecho hacia todos los recovecos de su cuerpo y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que retenía. Harry también quería esto, también quería formar una familia con él y estaba tan emocionado que apenas y podía contener las lágrimas que se asomaban en las comisuras de sus ojos. Draco sonrió y liberó una de sus manos para posarla en la mejilla de su esposo, completamente conmovido.

—No tienes que decir nada —aseguró en tono gentil—. Con eso me basta.

Harry sonrió también, visiblemente aliviado de que su esposo no necesitara demasiadas palabras para comprender lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo al cabo de un momento, una de sus manos haciendo patrones circulares sobre la palma del medimago, dejando leves cosquillas a su paso.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco a su vez, entre arrogante y divertido—. Pero estoy enamorado de ti desde que estaba en sexto curso así que…

Harry contuvo una risa ante el comentario, inclinándose más hacia el toque en su mejilla. Draco se acercó más a él y le besó en los labios, tan suave y delicado como quien sabe que aún tiene toda una vida por delante para seguirlo haciendo. Harry le besó de vuelta.

Se besaron por varios minutos, pasando de estar sentados en el centro del sofá a estar acostados, uno al lado del otro, Draco parcialmente sobre Harry. Luego de un buen rato, y de decidir que ninguno de los dos deseaba ir más allá por el momento, la pareja se conformó con abrazarse. Se quedaron mirando las sombras que el fuego proyectaba sobre cada superficie, Harry sobre su espalda y con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, y Draco acurrucado en su pecho.

El auror jugaba con el sedoso cabello de Draco mientras este se sentía caer cada vez más en las tierras del rey de los sueños, siendo interrumpido de repente por la voz de su esposo. El medimago dio un pequeño respingo.

— ¿En verdad crees que nos dejen adoptar? —Decía la voz, y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y enfocarse en la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí, amor —dijo al cabo de un rato, conteniendo un bostezo y con la voz algo pastosa por casi haberse dormido—. Somos Harry "niño-de-oro" Potter y su flamante esposo. La pareja más… —otro bostezo— _famosa_ del mundo mágico londinense, y la más conocida también. No nos negarían la solicitud ni aunque estuviéramos pidiendo adoptar quince recién nacidos… No que estemos planeando hacerlo, pero igual.

— ¿Y qué tal si no sé hacerlo? —Preguntó Harry al instante, con un dejo de inquietud bastante evidente— ¿Qué tal si nos dan un bebé y termino malcriándolo como lo hizo tía Petunia con Dudley? ¿Qué tal si me odia cuando sea mayor? ¿O si termina siendo un criminal o un mago oscuro? ¿O sí-?

—Harry, Harry, Harry —le interrumpió Draco, levantando la cabeza para poder verle mejor—. Ya deja de pensar en eso, ¿sí? Ni siquiera nos han dicho si nos van a dar un bebé o no.

—Es que-

—Además —continuó Draco, sin darle tiempo de seguir haciéndose ideas. Ese hombre sí que sabía complicarse la existencia, y luego todos decían que él era el único exagerado de la relación—, _cuando_ el bebé llegue y nos toque criarlo y hacerlo un mago de bien, estoy completamente seguro de que sabrás qué hacer y qué no. Tienes mucha práctica con tus sobrinos y con tu ahijado y has de tener una lista muy amplia de lo que no se debe hacer, cortesía de esos terribles tíos tuyos. Sin contar con el hecho de que no estarás solo. Me tienes a mí, que seré el padre también y que tengo una especialidad en psicomagia que puedo aplicar a niños pequeños si me documento lo suficiente. Serás un gran padre, Harry Potter. Y estoy seguro de que nuestro pequeño te amará tanto como yo lo hago.

Harry le miró a los ojos y asintió una vez, su rostro perdiendo las líneas de preocupación que lo habían surcado momentos atrás. Draco asintió también, y volvió a acomodarse contra el pecho de su esposo, recordando de repente que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en organizar la casa después de la fiesta. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se movió hasta encontrar su lugar favorito para acurrucarse, pues ya habría tiempo de hacerlo luego. Estaban de vacaciones, después de todo.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar un nombre —dijo el auror tras un par de minutos, regresando a la tarea de acariciar el cabello de Draco.

—Podríamos llamarle "niñito" o "niñita" hasta que tenga edad suficiente para elegir uno que le guste —sugirió el medimago, y Harry se rió por lo bajo.

—Me gusta Remus —comentó Harry después de otro rato.

— ¿Remus? ¿Cómo el padre de Teddy?

—Ajá… —confirmó— Fue un hombre muy valiente y leal, y me gustaría rendirle homenaje nombrando a mi hijo como él.

—Pues a mí me gusta Scorpius —dijo Draco sin poder contenerse. Le estaba costando mantenerse lúcido bajo las caricias de Harry en su cabello.

— ¿Y eso qué es? —Preguntó el auror a su vez, ganándose un gesto de disgusto que no alcanzó a ver debido a su posición en el sofá.

—Una constelación —explicó el otro mago, imprimiendo un tinte de obviedad en su voz—. Al igual que _Draco_.

—No vas a nombrar a nuestro hijo como un signo del zodiaco, Malfoy —se quejó Harry, dejando de acariciarle el cabello— ¡Piensa en cómo lo molestarían en la escuela!

—Al menos Scorpius es un nombre imaginativo —se defendió Draco, mosqueado—. Tiene ese _je ne sais quoi_ que al tuyo le hace falta… ¿No te gusta ningún otro, Potter? ¿Alguno más exótico?

Harry se lo pensó un momento— Pues… si no es Remus tal vez pueda ser Albus. O quizás Severus.

— ¿¡Albus Severus!? —Repitió Draco levantando la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó un poco, seguro de que su expresión era bastante legible hasta para el miope de su marido— ¡Puaj! Mejor nos quedamos con Remus.

Harry soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, de esas que le hacían vibrar todo el cuerpo, y Draco tuvo que esforzarse bastante para no reírse como un poseso también.

Su esposo y él estaban discutiendo nombres para bebés, para el bebé hipotético que hipotéticamente les dejaría adoptar el Ministerio. Y a pesar de toda la incertidumbre que ese pensamiento acarreaba, el medimago no podía recordar haberse sentido tan estúpidamente feliz por algo tan sencillo como la esperanza.

Cuando Harry paró de reír, Draco se acomodó de nuevo sobre su pecho, dejándose envolver por el sonido de los latidos de su corazón y permitiéndose imaginar - por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba haciendo trámites - cómo se sentiría escuchar otro latido aparte del de su marido, uno más pequeño pero no por eso menos potente. Sonrió para sí mismo.

—Te amo, Draco —susurró Harry un rato después, depositando un suave beso en el tope de su cabeza, que el medimago sintió con bastante claridad.

—Y yo a ti, cuatro ojos —susurró Draco de vuelta, dejándose vencer al fin por el sueño.

* * *

**-FIN-**

(Y esta vez es en serio)

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

*Adopción mágica: Introducida y aceptada hace pocos años en las leyes mágicas, utiliza el mismo sistema que las escuelas de magia más reconocidas para identificar y ubicar magos recién nacidos con potencial mágico. El proceso de adopción promedio toma entre dos meses y un par de años (dependiendo de la situación de los padres, del niño y de otras cosas varias) y se efectúa mitad en instalaciones del Ministerio y mitad en las instalaciones del orfanato muggle correspondiente (donde esté el bebé o niño en cuestión).

_*Remus Scorpius Malfoy-Potter,_ nombrado así en honor a Remus J. Lupin. Draco eligió el segundo nombre, por supuesto, y los dos padres decidieron colocar el apellido Malfoy de primero como una prueba de que la pureza de la sangre y todas esas tonterías arcaicas ya no serían parte del linaje Malfoy. Fecha de cumpleaños: 03 de septiembre de 2012.


End file.
